Claustrophobia
by Botsey
Summary: Captain Pike has approached Spock with a unique assignment...act as protector of his friend underage daughter who has enrolled at the Academy. Spock's argument against such an assignment, of course is quite logical, but Pike's insistence requires Spock to accept. The more Spock associates with this cadet, the 'smaller' his world becomes. How will he deal with this experience?
1. Chapter 1

Claustrophobia

Chapter One

A group of third year cadets would be given several tests to evaluate whether the close confines of a ship in space would create in them emotional or mental problems. After all, some missions would last years and rubbing shoulders with the same people, some of whom you might not particularly have a fondness for could prove to be quite taxing.

Although, presently an instructor, Spock would serve as the commanding officer aboard this 'ship' and depending upon the talents of the cadets, they would receive assignments that should develop their abilities in specific areas of training. Captain Pike would be the outside observer and at that point he was hopeful that, his protégé James T. Kirk would not create a problem that would cause him to be obliged to repeat several core classes. He was fully aware of his impulsive nature.

Unbeknown to Pike, here was already a situation that existed that would not fall into the nature of this test, as a matter of fact, the need for closeness or should we say 'oneness' was already an integral part of a unique relation, a bonding between his chosen first officer of the fleet's new flagship, The United Star Ship Enterprise. and a second year cadet. Lieutenant Spock and the female cadet whose career Pike had been monitoring since her enrollment in Star Fleet Academy. She was the only daughter of his old friend, Captain Uhura, with whom he had served, but now long retired from The Fleet.

A little over two years ago it had been Pike who had interviewed his daughter in Nairobi and had conferred with her father about her enrollment at The Academy. Her father's whose chief concern was her age, which would be sixteen, at the time of enrollment at Star Fleet Academy. Her father's pride did show when the two old friends had discussed options.

The question was, at the age of sixteen should Uhura's daughter return to university to secure another master's degree or enroll in Star Fleet. Her mother was concerned that her youthful inexperience when contrasted with the cadets of more advanced age and experience that she would have to rub shoulders with might prove to be to her harm. Her parents worried that the opportunity, while highly desirable, might really prove to be a disservice to their sheltered daughter. What had silenced the mother's voice and lessened her concern was the promise made to her by Captain Pike that he would find an individual who would act as her protector and mentor. In this way she would be shielded from the more base elements always present when students were, for the first time, were placed on their own away from parental supervision and were very much prone to bad decisions. Pike remembered his own academy days and fully understood Nyota's mother's concerns. Pike was certain she would 'make waves' at this institute of higher learning. Right there in Nairobi he had his mind set on giving that position of oversight to Spock of Vulcan. Being the strict, focused, unflappable male that he was, he was perfect for that assignment. With all the papers signed the newly enrolled cadet's departure date was set and Pike returned to The Academy with the aim of encouraging Spock to take up the role that he had been volunteered for.

When advised of his 'assignment', the young Vulcan raised an eyebrow and verbalized,

"Excuse me Sir, I am not sure that I understand what you require of me. It is outside my sphere of experience to…baby sit.'"

Chris absolutely howled with laughter.

"Spock that was priceless."

"Sir, what was unable to be purchased?"

That statement only added to Chris' expression of unbridled mirth.

"Look Spock, I made a promise to an old friend of mine whose wife was extremely wary of her young daughter's enrollment at Star Fleet Academy. I suppose that decision was with made with good reason for some of these young bucks should be sent to an all-male institution because of the predatory ways in their dealings with females.

That being said, I do not want to go back on my word, I do not want to entrust her to some hormone overloaded cadet. Do your friend a favor. I think you might end up learning a thing or two."

"Learning a thing or two?"

"You might learn something from this experience. Actually, this young lady is brilliant, speaks seven Terran languages, two Vulcan dialects, I believe she also speaks three Romulan dialects, Andorian, Tellarite, and has started learning Trill and is a sight for sore eyes."

"A sight for sore eyes?"

"That means she is a looker."

"Of course Captain, I am sure that her eyesight is up to the standard required for enrollment here at Star Fleet."

"No Spock, I mean she is an attractive female."

"That means she is aesthetically pleasing?"

"Yes, to the extreme."

"So what qualifies me to take on this task.?"

"You will not even notice her beauty, her brilliance, her grace, the lovely tone of her voice and her overwhelming charm because you are Vulcan, incapable of emotional entanglement. With you, in the position of oversight or supervision, she will be safe from such dangers."

Spock tilted his head and added,

"I am already bonded to Vulcan female, so I am not in need of an additional female in my life. The new cadet if just sixteen years of age, she will probably have many years before such ideas come into her head."

"First Spock, you cannot speak of her age in a disparaging fashion, you are but nineteen. Secondly, I am not thinking of what will enter her head. Your observations of Terran and other species' males during your years as a cadet should give you the answer to whose minds I am addressing."

Pike was partially corrected,

"Nineteen years, eleven months, twenty-one days…'

He was about to vocalize the minutes and seconds when Pikes hand went up to stop him. The Captain eyed him and said,

Spock, I certainly do not wish to make this assignment a command, so how about it."

"How about…?"

"What I mean is, will you take on this assignment."

"Although I agree to this responsibility, it is not of particular interest to me, nor do I believe that the new cadet will benefit from association with me on any level."

"So, you should know that she will be enrolled in two of your classes, Vulcan I and Phonology I. Perhaps she will loosen you up a bit. After all, you could use a friend."

"Captain, I am not under any type of physical restraint, in what way should this cadet be able to loosen me?"

"I was thinking, she might be able to make you less stern, severe."

Tilting his head, Spock said,

"Are you referring to my lack of facial expression?"

"Yes coupled with your carriage, your stance…Spock I know you. I am aware of your Vulcan presence and I am not put-off or offended by anything you say or do. What I am saying is with the degree of association you will probably have to engage in with this cadet will allow her, to explain to you certain aspects of human behavior, body language, facial expressions that will improve the interaction with Terrans. She will be excellent as a sounding board for you because she herself is quite emotional and animated. View your association with her as a class in Human Behavior 101."

"Really Captain, my days are full, my nights restful, so I see no need for my life…"

"Yeah Spock, you told me you are content."

Spock raised an eyebrow and continued,

"Captain, because I would not want to be the one who would prevent you from being a man of your word, I agree to this assignment. As limited as my practice of 'The Vulcan Way,' is allowed here at Star Fleet, its purpose is to settle us and allow for a peaceful mindset. I very much doubt that this assignment will in any way affect me either positively or negatively. Is there anything else Captain?"

"No Spock, you are dismissed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he walked toward The Einstein Building, he heard an animated voice and a joyful laugh and he turned to identify the source. There was a group of first year cadets seated on the grass in a grove of trees. The animated speech and laughter seemed to have emanated from a single Terran female, who was young, brown skinned and extremely aesthetically pleasing. All of a sudden she looked in his direction and their eyes met. She smiled and returned her attention to her associates. Spock paused for a second, a bit unhinged, as it appeared space shuttered and shrunk. Spock shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and proceeded to his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Claustrophobia

Chapter Two

After that initial conversation with Pike, Spock had entered his apartment and he keyed in the name of the cadet he was supposed to monitor,

'Nyota Chandra Uhura'

Immediately her personal had record flashed on the screen with her photo in the upper right hand corner. With his unfailing memory he had been able to discern that the cadet he had observed earlier on the Academy grounds was indeed the one that he had been recruited to mentor and 'protect'. Right away he had determined that she probably would have unwanted male attention and his intervention could discourage such Terran males' pursuits. On second thought, he had to adjust his thinking and determined that other species would also find her appearance pleasing. He would have to monitor all males who would act in an undesirable way toward this cadet.

He had reviewed her academic record and was indeed impressed. She was gifted and would no doubt excel in all her classes. She was young, but from his initial observation, she had appeared to be able to mesh well with cadets above her age level. Perhaps her singularity, as reveled by her family profile, as the sole female outside of her mother who was a member of a truly expansive family might have a bearing on her ability to act in a more adult way than prescribed by her age. He was certain that with continued association with her he would eventually be able to test his theory.

With her image and record stored in his Vulcan memory, he had closed all information regarding Cadet Uhura, turned off the unit and prepared for his evening meditation. Once refreshed by this activity, he went into the kitchen area to prepare Last Meal. He had bent down to observe what was in his refrigeration unit and realized it was indeed a paltry offering. His examination of the pantry closet met with the same lack of contents. Going to the com unit he had ordered a medium size vegetarian pizza from the shop right across from the West Gate.

Since in his estimation, hot food, served cold was thoroughly unacceptable, he immediately headed toward the source of his evening fare. While at the pizza shop he purchased a large bottle of Kassa juice. It was still light as he made his way back to his rooms with the box balanced on his right hand and the juice in his reusable shopping bag.

As Spock walked toward his apartment, he noticed a slight figure seated on a bench with several books also sharing her space. As he approached she looked up startled and when recognition dawned on her she displayed a most appealing smile.

"Lieutenant Spock, it is a pleasure to see you again."

From her statement Spock realized that the brief eye contact on the grounds must have caused her to do the same research he had pursued.

"I came outside to read in the late afternoon light and I believe I lost all tract of time. Unfortunately, this happens quite often when I am reading something that peaks my interest."

He nodded in agreement and then moving into his protective mode said,

"May I suggest that in future you do not traverse these grounds alone, especially so, when they are deserted as they appear to be at this time of day. Although there has not been a reported criminal incident at this Academy in one year, three months, four days, thirteen hours and nineteen minutes, one should not as Terrans' say, 'tempt fate'."

As a second thought he had inquired,

"Did your reading prevent you from securing your evening meal?"

She had bowed her head and whispered,

"I forgot."

Recognizing that from tine to time he has experienced the same lapse, he continued,

"So that you do not experience an extended time of fasting perhaps you would not mind sharing my vegetarian pizza with me."

She had answered, "I do not wish to intrude,

"Cadet Uhura, if my invitation was not sincere, I would welcomed your declining my invitation, but since that is not the case, you are more than welcome to share this meal with me."

Again, there was her smile.

He had led her to the mess hall and was grateful that the food had remained hot. They had both used the hand sanitizer beam and then secured utensils and plates and sat at a table. At this time there were very few people in the mess. Spock opened the box and nodded towards his 'guest'

"Please select your portion."

Surprisingly, she had used a fork and knife to lift a slice from the box and then to consume the meal. Spock knew that ordinarily Terrans ate that meal with their hands. Perhaps, in her household the members practiced meal consumption in The Vulcan Way. He understood that her father had retired from Star Fleet. No doubt he had visited Vulcan during his years in active service and there embraced some of the Vulcan ideals. That would supply the answer to how she had consumed her meal...and spoke his native tongue.

Once they had finished the proffered meal, Spock had deposited the refuse and then inquired,

"Cadet, what is your next stop?

"Sir, I will be returning to my dormitory and my room."

"I will accompany you to insure your safe arrival."

"That is very much appreciated, but I do not wish you to postpone whatever activities you had planned for yourself."

"Cadet, it is not a little matter for me to be assured of your safety."

"Thank you, Sir."

Spock nodded and walked beside her to the dormitory. At the steps she had responded,

"Thank you, Sir. Have a pleasant evening."

With those words Nyota had departed from his presence and he felt as if his immediate area suddenly compressed upon itself. Uncharacteristically he drew in a breath and turned sharply and proceeded towards his apartment. His mind was calculating any difference in air temperature, humidity, wind direction, or air pressure that would account for his body's reaction to the cadet's departure and he found none. This served to make him check his own body functions, one by one and was still unable to account for the variance from what was normal for him. This had been puzzling for him. He determined he would require additional meditation this evening, possibly this activity would end up taking up the greater part of his night.


	3. Chapter 3

Claustrophobia

Chapter Three

Of course with his faultless memory, he recalled the cadets' first day…

Spock had entered the classroom and allowed himself the opportunity to view each student as they rose and identified themselves. When Cadet Uhura had stood he had requested that she remain after class to clarify some entries on her personal information file. She nodded.

The students in this particular class seemed to be well-prepared and capable. This had especially been the case with the young Cadet Uhura. She appeared to be totally comfortable with the Vulcan language and when afforded the opportunity, he would inquire about her exposure to the language and The Vulcan Way during her formative years.

After class he placed his bag on his shoulder and proceeded to his office. As he traversed his hallway he had heard lite footsteps following him. He was already standing at his desk when she made her appearance at his door, as a lone figure, he was able to more readily observe her petit size. As a matter of fact, she was just a bit shorter than his mother, Amanda.

Spock checked his information on Vulcan and Terran physical growth and determined that Cadet Uhura at sixteen probably had five more years of growth. In a Vulcan full physical growth was not anticipated until much later, twenty-eight through thirty-five. So in fact, both of them had time of growth ahead of them. He was certain he would always remain much taller than she even though he was certain she would outstrip his mother in height.

He motioned for her to be seated and explained,

"I am not certain if you are aware that there were certain requirements, on the Academy's part, involved with your enrollment here at The Academy. At your mother and father's insistence, Captain Pike has assigned a mentor and an 'advisor' to act on your behalf. The reason for this was your mother's deep concern due to your youthful inexperience. Your father, Captain Uhura, is an old friend and association of your recruiter, Captain Pike. Based on suggestions made by the captain, one of which included on-site protection from unwelcome male attention here at the Academy, your parents agreed to your enrollment.

Captain Pike selected me to serve in this capacity on your behalf. My role will not curtail your association with student or faculty members, it simply will allow me to act in a protective and or advisory role if necessary. I do not intend to infringe on your personal choices, just to advise you of any adverse consequences of such choices. You will have ready access to me through my personal com unit. The one thing I do wish to stress is that serious decisions should be discussed with me, even those of a personal nature, because although even here on Terra I am still not considered an adult, I have attended this academy and realize the inherent dangers of a large group of inexperienced youths, at times under the influence of intoxicants, making decisions that often are unwise because they were made without seeking or accepting guidance or suggestions.

I noticed that your application did not include a secure contact number for your parents, would you be willing to enter that information now?

She nodded.

He gestured for her to be seated in front of the com unit as he quickly removed himself from the area as she entered the number. He noticed that the collar of his jacket had suddenly become a bit constrictive. He ran his finger under its confines.

"I believe it would be proper and courteous for me to introduce myself and explain my role to your parents. Would you mind connecting his number so I might accomplish this task?"

Again, she nodded.

To correct this form of non-verbal communication Spock stated,

"For a cadet, a superior officer must be verbally addressed by his rank, and usually name. In my case Lieutenant Spock, or Sir is acceptable. Is this understood cadet? If such is not understood and carried out it would reflect detrimentally on your record."

"Yes Sir."

"Cadet Uhura, you do not have to return to the chair you originally occupied, you may speak to your parents and then introduce them to me. You may then move to the seat next to the com unit. Under normal circumstances you would have to adhere to the standard black-out that prevents personal contact for two months. I have set aside that restriction so that you may introduce me to your parents."

"Thank you, Sir."

The screen focused in on a handsome brown faced, broad shouldered male. His face registered shock.

"Little Star I am most surprised to see your visage. Are you well?"

"Yes Baba, I have been permitted to contact you in order for you to meet my instructor, Lieutenant Spock."

Since Spock had permitted this contact, Nyota said her good-bye and on her own moved from the seat and Spock slid into the one facing the com unit. Spock stated the standard Vulcan greeting _Dif tor heth smusma _(Live Long and Prosper).

"Captain Uhura, I requested contact with you to first of all introduce myself, I am Schn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek, son of Scon of the house of Surek. Captain Pike has assigned me to act as adviser and mentor for your daughter, Cadet Nyota Uhura.

Please be advised that with this assignment the protection of her life and well-being has positioned itself above the protection of my own person."

The Captain acknowledged Spock and then spoke,

"I wish to thank you Lieutenant for your statement that has instilled confidence in our final decision to allow her, even at such a young age, to attend The Academy. Her mother has been beside herself with worry, but upon ending this conversation with you I will convey your assurances to her.

So as to understand her mother's absolute concern, be aware that Nyota is our only daughter, and is the youngest in a family of five male siblings. She is our family treasure, but in spite of that, my wife and I agreed that to hold her here would be a disservice to her intellect and desire for adventure in the stars. It took many hours of discussion between my wife and I to finally decide to allow her to leave the safety of our home. I fully trust your ability to secure her safety and look forward to continued discussions."

"Sir to satisfy your concerns, until the time she will be able to contact you I will advise you of her well-being and progress once a week."

"Mr. Spock, this will be very much welcome. I know that the Vulcan way does not believe a'thank you' is necessary after a logical decision, but allow this Terran father to make this expression of gratitude, thank you, _Sochya eh dif_ (Peace and Long Life)"

The screen then went dark.

She was seated ram-rod straight with her hands clasped on her lap. Spock had forgotten to allow her to relax. He remedied this by his words,

"At ease, Cadet Uhura."

As she moved, Spock felt the urge to clear his throat.

The time was now passed for her second meal in the mess hall so he invited her back to the faculty lunch room where there was a replicator and the supplies for making tea. The replicator was specialized to satisfy the needs of the many different off-worlders who were faculty at The Academy. He asked if she was familiar with any Vulcan foods and her answer surprised him.

"We follow 'The Vulcan Way' in our households so anything that you were going to partake of yourself, I will find satisfactory."

His head tiled to the right as he attempted to process this information. It would require inquiry at a later time to satisfy his curiosity. Pressing his selection twice he awaited the two replicated meal's appearance at the presentation windows.

There was no conversation or sounds at the table as they eat their Second Meal together. There were still quite a few things that Spock wanted to know about Cadet Uhura's family. Of course, they would have to wait until the last morsel of their meal was swallowed, the dishes cleared away and washed, for that was The Vulcan Way. Never would the Terran habit of leaving unclean dishes and eating utensils in the food preparation area for any period of time exist in a Vulcan household. Since it was a chore that had to be done, the logical action was to take care of the matter immediately after the meal, after all you are in the correct location to carry out the action.

She stepped to the sink and said,

"If you allow me, I will wash the dishes."

The two plates and two forks were cleansed in no time. Taking his role as protector quite seriously, when they had finished he asked,

"This location is a distance from your next class assignment do you feel comfortable traveling that distance? "

He questioned himself, 'Why was he in hopes that she would request that he accompany her?'

She replied,

"Sir, my next class is not for two hours, I will first visit the library."

He wondered to himself, why this important piece of information had skipped his notice.

As she turned and walked toward the door she stopped and turned, her smile riveted him to his spot.

"Lieutenant, thank you for your generosity."

With that she turned sharply, a movement that caused her pony tail to become airborne releasing a fragrance that was the essence of her presence and she exited the faculty lounge. Spock breathed deeply and felt an irresistible urge to observe her solitary walk towards the library. Strangely, Spock personally felt diminished by her absence.


	4. Chapter 4

Claustrophobia

Chapter Four

In the beginning, Spock felt that in order to carry out his 'assignment' from Captain Pike he and 'his cadet' should meet regularly, perhaps every day either in person or by means of personal com. He was most interested in her revelations regarding how she dealt with every day occurrences that would put to test her coping skills. What he found out was despite her youth, she was almost on par with him in dealing with adverse condition by the use of logical solutions to her various problems.

On a Friday afternoon he was not sure what the impetus was that caused him to take this next step. He inquired as to her afternoon activities and when he found she was free, he invited her to accompany him to a tea shop on the other side of town. He explained that the time off-campus would give them a less structured setting to review her schedule and answer any questions she might have. She agreed and then asked,

"Should I wear my uniform?"

Thinking of how Star Fleet uniforms were unique and persons wearing them could either bring credit or discredit to said institution, he answered,

"I have noticed that our uniforms draw attention, for that reason I will refrain from wearing mine. I will leave the decision as to proper clothing to your own discretion. I will be outside of your residence in one hour, is that agreeable?"

"Certainly, Sir."

She came down the stairs casually and tastefully dressed and he caught his breath. As she descended she waved and smiled. Spock nodded and they walked toward the west gate and public transportation.

The Cadet started the conversation as she reached into her bag and pulled out a PAAD.

"Lieutenant, I was wondering if you are familiar with the Klingon language?"

"Yes Cadet, I speak all Klingon.."

"I noticed that there is no course in that language offered at the Academy. Are you aware of any downloads available from the library that would be available for instruction in such a course?"

"At present, our library does not provide such, however, if it is agreeable to you I could provide you with private instructions in that language."

"Really, Sir?"

"That was what I said Cadet, and Vulcans do not lie."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Your 'thanks' are unnecessary. My assignment from Captain Pike is to assist you in the procurement of the best educational opportunities available. I would think that that step would be in the right direction."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir."

As they approach their destination he did not repeat his comment about the unnecessary need for 'thanks'. Alighting from their transport, he led her down the street to the tea shop. As they entered she was amazed at the large number of Vulcans present at this tea shop. They were escorted to their seats she noticed as they passed each Vulcan would nod in acknowledgement of the Lieutenant's presence and kept their heads bowed until he had passed. She wondered why that was the case.

They were seated and a Vulcan waiter attended them. The order was given in Vulcan; '_theris masu,_ _eh_ _slor kreyla_s(herbal tea and sweet biscuits).

"_Dungi ish nam-tor ek',_ _S'haile Spock_?" (Will that be all, Lord Spock?)

"_Ah, th'oxalra_." (Yes, thank you.)

'_S'haile, S'haile_…, Lord, royalty? Nyota thought,

'Who really is my instructor?'

As if to defuse any further questioning Spock simply said,

"That address has nothing to do with my presence here on Terra. It comes from my old life on Vulcan. Please give it no further thought."

He ordered several tea blends to take home and addressed Nyota with the words,

"I notice there are several blends of tea from your country. Allow me to gift you with what you choose."

"Thank you Sir, may I select blossom tea, it is my favorite."

"It will be my pleasure to provide you with that blend."

She then gave him an invite,

"I would hope you can share it with me back at The Academy."

He nodded his affirmation. That thought was pleasing to him.

They decided to walk back to the Academy and as they passed others obviously these would identify them as just another young teenage couple out for a walk. That thought was satisfying to Spock for in fact, that is how Spock desired them to be viewed. The idea of being identified as 'a couple' did appeal to him. Perhaps what Captain Pike had said, '…it is quite possible that you will gain a friend…' might be true in this case. He certainly felt comfortable in her presence, and as he had to admit he did indeed experience what he would describe as a loss of something by her absence. So in fact, this arrangement might prove to be an advantage to them both.

While walking he took advantage of the time to express a personal query,

"You have mentioned that your entire family practices 'The Vulcan Way'.

She replied,

"Yes Sir, that is true."

My question is since our ways are not public knowledge, how is it that your family is familiar with our standards and decided to practice them?"

Her answer was simple,

"As ship captain, my father's regular patrol was the quadrant which includes your home planet. My father had contact with many Vulcans during his tours of duty. Those association allowed him to learn about The Way and he found the logic and reasonableness of it in all facets of life appealing. Once he was appointed to a Star Fleet facility near home your people's way of life was adopted and adjusted to certain perimeters natural to our homeland. My father believes it has led to our well-being mentally and physically."

Smiling she continued,

"He also attributes our longevity to that choice the family made many years ago."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The weeks and months passed with him acknowledging his growing dependence on her presence in his life. He was silent on this matter, never breaching such a subject with her. He was very careful to document every evaluation given to her with proof of her worthiness of same. He wanted no charges of fraternization to be leveled against him with dire consequences to 'his cadet'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the end of that year, as he entered Cadet Uhura's grades and reviewed their times together he realized that one of the best decisions he had made in his life centered on Pike's request that he act on this cadet's behalf. He felt fulfilled in his life in an entirely different way than his academic achievements.

His growth in areas of intespecies communication had been enhanced by his continued association with her. He recalled that there was just one instance within that first year that he had to 'defend her honor', and that took little persuasion on his part. There was the love-struck Andorian who had staked the cadet for several weeks, she was not even aware of his constant presence, but Spock was. Knowing the Andorian species' passionate nature his approach to the misguided youth was simple,

"Captain Pike has a personal interest in this cadet's welfare as her father is his personal friend. By your constant surveillance are you perhaps looking for a dishonorable discharge and possible imprisonment on charges of harassment or worse?"

Word got around as to the unavailability of Cadet Uhura and this lessened the need for his extremely close surveillance of the cadet. Her youth certainly advertised that improper association with that cadet would fulfill the proverbial Terran expression, 'jail bait'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On a personal nature, Spock was now quite tall and his regular physical activities which included running and Suss Manah had packed muscles on his frame. In the meantime, his cadet had also grown but her petite height still relegated her to a position below Spock's chin. Their conversations were more comfortably carried on while seated.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When the end of the first fourth year marking period ended, a very unusual assignment was given to him. The next classes with his cadets were designed to familiarize them with the objectives of a very important project…a simulation of an actual space flight. His classes were tapped first to have this experience. He informed his group that during this training program and further time together he was to be addressed as 'captain'. He advised them that this group would be transported by shuttles to a hanger at an isolated location.

The darkened hanger would house a docked mid-sized ship. Projection units would be employed to show on the hanger's walls and ceiling. These simulations would mirror what would be seen through the portals of a ship traveling in space. His 'crew' would also experience a 'beam out' to outside the ship. Once outside the vessel, projection units would also be employed to simulate a planet setting.

To add to the intensity of this training program, the ship was going to be seriously over-crowded. The prime purpose of the simulation was to test each cadets' limits in reference to dealing with a lack of personal space, cramped sleeping and working areas that were deliberately too small for the large group. It was the sort of situation that would require the use of the word MOVE, or PLEASE MOVE, with regularity.

In addition, outside of the ship in the hanger the setting was designed to make outside of their ship extremely inhospitable in as many areas as possible. The air, while not toxic, could cause violent coughs and heavy breathing. For that reason it necessitated being confined in haz-mat suits which are generally quite uncomfortable.

Even the ground outside the ship had been made into a swampy mass studded with rocks and vines, in addition the temperature of the hanger mirrored the coldness associated with space. So this experience would simulated a beam down on to an environmentally 'hostile' planet. The hanger and ship were large enough and the ship positioned so that they could board the ship from the multiple shuttles all docking in the cargo bay. Once all were present and accounted for the hanger door would be closed.

Each cadet's was permitted to carry their own backpack containing limited personal items, three uniforms, sleeping garments, two regulation sweat suits, three sets of underwear, toiletries, their personal PAAD and com unit.

The limited amount of baggage and its contents echoed the lack of individual storage space available on this ship. The session was definitely designed to weed out any who would find the close confines of a ship virtually impossible to deal with. Spock's powers of observation would be able to weed out these cadets within the period aboard his 'ship'.


	5. Chapter 5

Claustrophobia

Chapter Five

Spock had already chosen his bridge crew. Cadets Sulu as pilot, Chekov, navigator and weapontry, first officer, Kirk, communications, Uhura, engineering would be headed by Scott, whom all called Scotty, Hendorff, would supervise security and the ship's chief medical officer would be, Dr. McCoy.

The contrast in personalities should prove to be a challenge to him. He was certain he had picked the most qualified to serve in the various capacities on the ship. His choice of Cadet Uhura would allow her to interpret certain Terran conduct, expressions or activities with which he remained unfamiliar.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Over a period of time he had developed a relationship with 'his cadet's' father, Captain Uhura and he had planned to contact him at the end of this day. He would invite Cadet Uhura to his apartment again in order to allow her to assure her parents that 'all was well'. Although the ability to communicate with her parents was available to her, it involved a considerable expense.

When he approached her at the end of the day she was truly appreciative of his, as she said, 'act of kindness'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock allowed her to enter the contact number and stood back and allowed a private conversation of short duration by the cadet and her parents. He finally ended the communication by commenting on the coming true black-out that would include even himself. He assured the family that once he returned to the Academy he would contact her family. Cadet Uhura could choose to do that on her own or be included in Spock's contact, thus foregoing the expense.

He could not discover why contact with the Uhuras and his interaction with them always seemed to fill him with a degree of longing. It appeared that this family was a thriving unit, with an understanding husband and a supportive wife; it was this situation that caused Spock to compare their setting to his own home life. His father's almost constant absence from their home always gave him the impression that others were more important to him than his mother and himself. Then perhaps the distance between the Uhuras as compared to the light years between him and his home planet could explain this un-Vulcan conclusion on such an unexplored part of his life.

Before she could turn and leave again he asked,

"Have you had your final meal for the day?"

"No Sir," was her reply.

"Then, logically I find this an opportunity to invite you join me for properly prepared meal. I think we should have as many such meals as possible before our departure since dehydrated food will probably make up most of our diet during our stay away from the Academy."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They entered the small diner that was across the street from the academy's west gate. Spock addressed Uhura,

"Since I suggested your presence with me, I will be responsible for the cost. Please select anything that you would find palatable."

They both picked a soy cheese quiche and a bottle of kassa juice. She continued to amaze him with her knowledge of The Vulcan Way, Vulcan diet and dinning habits, but the explanation the cadet had given assisted him to understand why he felt comfortable in all his communication with her father…the attentive male parent who stood in contrast to his own male parent, almost never present, Sarek. He did feel an unidentified pang, which a human would have identified as guilt, as he visualized his mother who, aside from the familiar bond, was truly alone, most of the time.

There was silence for the entire meal and while she ate a bit slower than he, he awaited the conclusion of her meal so he could take the table settings to the conveyor belt for transport to the dish washer.

She had remained seated and once he returned to his seat he asked,

"Would you consider a fruit salad a suitable end to your meal?"

"That would be very fine, thank you. Sir."

Standing over he said,

"Cadet, under circumstances such of this…away from the Academy, in a casual setting I would prefer that you address me by my acceptable non-formal address…my name is Spock."

An attractive blush spread across her face and she answered,

"My first name is Nyota, Sir…I mean Spock…"

He nodded and felt that another barrier had been moved towards perhaps a deeper 'friendship'.

He selected a salad that included both Terran and Vulcan fruits. When he presented the salad to her she smiled and pointing to one of the fruits, said,

"Sir, I have not eaten Kassa fruit in such a long time, thank you."

Spock nodded and then silence returned to the table. After they both had finished he gathered the bowls and their covers and returned to the disposal area and then they proceeded to the dinner's door to enjoy the slowly receding light of the sun.

"Thank you again, Captain…I mean Spock. I am very happy that the meal prevented me from entertaining you with my stomach growls. It appears that those sounds do not recognize the principles of musical tones and pauses."

She then asked,

"I do not believe Vulcans have such a problem?"

"No, our custom of silence during meals, eating slowly and chewing thoroughly has apparently prevented such an experience to be part of our lives. I recall the first time I heard that sound my mother laughed at my response, which was intense, as I thought she was ill, or possibly dying. She explained that she had, as she said, 'wolfed down' her second meal, what you would refer to as lunch, because she was in a hurry."

"Your mother 'wolfed down' her meal. That would appear to me to be very, can I say, un-Vulcan."

Spock response shocked his companion,

"Nyota, my mother is human. She is a recognized Xenolinguest and author of several books. Because you are on the communication track I am sure you have heard of her, my mother is Amanda Grayson."

Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes grew wide,

"Amanda Grayson? She is my idol. After I read one of her works, I decided that I wanted to study languages. I wanted to be just like her. In her biographical information posted with her works she does not mention that she is married to a Vulcan and has a son in Star Fleet."

"My mother wishes to be recognized on her own merit, even on Vucan she keeps a low profile although she infrequently does travel with my father."

"Your father, Sir?"

"Sarek of Vulcan is my father."

Sighing she said,

"Oh dear, I recall that was the first inter-species marriage publicly known and acknowledge. However, I am sure other relationships have developed within The Federation. It appears to me that your parents' actions must have been an outstanding 'falling in love story'."

Spock stopped on the sidewalk and defensively addressed the cadet,

"Nyota, Vulcans do not fall in love."

Startled she looked into his face and then looked down and voiced,

"Sir, I did not mean to offend you. Please excuse me."

His answer was typically Vulcan,

"There is no offense if none is taken."

"Thank you Sir."

The rest of the walk was shrouded in silence and they separated at the west gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Claustrophobia

Chapter Six

Once Spock reached his apartment he settled into meditation and was shocked to close his eyes and visualize Cadet Uhura smiling brightly at him. This view was again accompanied by a shift in his perception of his personal space. He physically and mentally shook himself to attempt to reach the degree of calm, necessary for meditation and then after three hours, twenty eight minutes, and three seconds he found his mind clear, and to test his resolve he closed his eyes and only saw the clarity of white, the visual evidence that he was centered.

Instead of taking the time to prepare his meal he replicated his dinner and sat in solitude to ingest it. He compared the empty space opposite him to the attractive picture that filled his vision during his previous meal and he thought that during the simulation aboard his 'ship' perhaps he would be able to invite her to meals in the ship's mess. He was forced to admit that she was pleasant to look upon to an extreme measure. He then mentally chastises himself by his mental reprimand, 'move on from that thought, Spock'.

He then took up one of his PAADs to review Star Fleet regulation 857.2 regarding fraternization and was relieved that none of his previous or his proposed association with the cadet could be described as contrary to that regulation. Perhaps his actions are an evidence of the benefits of his association with the cadet. After all, it was what Captain Pike had suggested when he was encouraging him to assist the cadet. He had voiced,

'Spock you need a friend, someone to socialize with.'

Since he did not enjoy visiting bars, drinking alcohol, playing poker, pursuing females, dancing, Terran popular music…actual the list could go on; he did however find fulfillment in playing chess, his _Ka'athyra_, listening to Vulcan musical recordings and poetry and he wondered which one of these preferences the cadet would also find pleasurable. During their time on his 'ship' there would also be down time. He would be able to observe what she did and did not like and see if they had anything in common in areas of recreation. That would certainly break the monotony involved with this 'trip'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His entire 'crew' was lined up outside the transport shuttle and Spock called the roll. Of course, he mentally had tallied the lined up cadets and knew that all were present, but, in keeping with Academy protocol, he called each individual's name. He waited in anticipation to hear her voice in response to his,

"Cadet Nyota Uhura"

"Present, Sir."

At the sound of her voice he mentally shook himself and continued down the list until the last name was called,

"Cadet Simon Zeigfield."

"Present, Sir."

He then down loaded that program for permanent filing and started his opening statements,

"Good morning crew of the 'Federation Star Ship Explorer'.

As one they responded,

"Good morning Captain Spock."

"Once we enter the shuttles that will transport us to our 'ship', you may take any seat you so desire. Upon disembarking, please line up alphabetically so I can assign you to your sleeping quarters. I will now advise you that you will be in close proximity to each other, three to a room. As you have been advised, your patience, ability to deal with the stress of such living arrangements will be put to the test. It is expected that each of you will behave as exemplary star ship crew members, assisting one another in a manner that is, polite, industrious, helpful, non-judgmental, and cooperative. Each one of you should remain focused on the efficient operation of our 'ship'. Once you have settled into your living area, I will inspect the crew on the receiving deck and give a tour of this ship at ten hundred hours. Please bring your PAADs with you; until then, crew you are dismissed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As his crew disbanded, Nyota walked past him, eyes straight ahead, and her scent both proceeded her and then rested upon him as she passed. To have its' full benefit, he breathed deeply.

At the announced time, the entire crew had gathered on the receiving deck, lined up and ready for the tour of the ship.

"Crew, if you have any questions, or comments about your housing they may be entertained now."

In the back row an individual hand raised and a cadet that he recognized from training, Cadet Hendorff, head of this 'ship's' security, commented,

"Sir, I am almost two meters tall and found the bunks severely inadequate.

Spock commented,

"Cadet, each cabin has two meters floor space (6'5.6") beside each bunk. I expect you to be able to solve this problem on your own with the cooperation of your cabin mates."

Another hand raised,

"Sir, is there a communal garment refresher located on each level of the ship?"

"No, as you will observe while on the tour, there is a very large area on the lower level that will accommodate all the refreshers that are assigned to this vessel. It is suggested that someone, you are advised to select, immediately, set up a schedule for each individual and cabin for its assigned time of use. Each cabin has use of three machines. It is imperative that you individually keep this schedule or select, on a rotation basis, an individual to take care of this matter for the entire cabin."

Spock observed the nodding heads as an indication that his crew understood. He then watched to see if any other hands were raised and then after forty-five seconds he said,

"Let us proceed with the tour.

As the entire group moved through the ship Spock would call out the names of the students that would be assigned to the position they were observing. That entire group was encouraged to download the site's location and individual assignments which he then sent to each PAAD. Once familiarized with the location and assignments, the entire group would then proceed to the next site.

The tour was completed by the noon hour. He then advised his crew that they were dismissed for second meal, or lunch. So the group disbanded and most headed towards the mess.

As captain of the ship it was permissible for him to forego dehydrated food as his source of nutriments, but he had accepted the same food as his crew. He was certain that the crew, over a period of time, would comment, in the negative, on their food choices, but deprivation was one of the side issues that a star ship crew could experience.

As he entered the turbo lift to return to his cabin he detected the familiar scent of Cadet Uhura and again responded with a deep breath that filled his lungs to their capacity with the essence of she who did on occurrence enter his rare dreams. He had determined that she indeed was his weakness, one that he could not address in any way, shape or form, for in this setting he was her captain, at the academy, he was her instructor. He then determined that the safest place for her was indeed in the unreality of his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope that all noticed Linstock's beautiful art work that my granddaughter posted as my icon. The original is found on under her name, The title is The Dance.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Seven

Seated in the command chair Spock observed his bridge crew and then addressed his entire ship through the ship's com. Pike had told him to make himself approachable by giving greetings and commendations when necessary. So his first words were,

"Good morning crew, this is your captain speaking."

He then signaled Cadet Uhura to read to him the message flashing on her array. He then said,

"We have just received an emergency message from our sister ship, The Unity. Their warp system is off-line and their entire engineering crew have been stricken with Altarian Flu. We are to rendezvous with them at specific coordinates within the Delta system at fifteen hundred hours to offer what assistance we are able to provide."

Addressing navigation, Spock informed them,

"Plot in our course at warp five."

Already knowing the answer he inquired of the pilot,

"What is our ETA?"

"Sixteen hours, Sir."

"Sixteen hours, fourteen minutes and seven seconds, Cadet."

The student nodded and said,

"Sorry Sir, I stand corrected."

The simulation of a ship going into warp was felt by the entire crew and Spock sat back in his chair and for some reason he turned his chair in the direction of the communication system and inquired,

"Cadet Uhura, please translate the message now coming through."

Spock pressed the button on the chair's arm and the message resounded throughout the cabin in the Vulcan language.

Without the use of a PAAD the cadet translated the message correctly and he nodded in her direction and offered the common words of thanks.

He kept on hearing Pike's voice in the back of his head,

"A good ship captain has a crew that follows his direction even though dangerous because they truly love him and truly value his leadership abilities. A good captain is many things, a father figure, a negotiator, a problem solver, an engineer, an all-around fixer-upper.

On the other hand, a great captain, loves his crew and takes time to know each one, either through personal interaction or review of their personal files. It is in this way that inquiries can be made such as,

'How old is your son now? Has your wife delivered the twins yet?'

This sort of interaction endears the captain to his crew and lets them know that he is personally concerned for each one. Only upon acquiring that status with your crew will you indeed become a great captain."

Although Spock had no desire to become a captain aboard a star ship, preferring to be a first officer along with holding the ship's science post, the information would be implemented on this trip and applied in a limited way when his posting aboard the USS Enterprise was in place.

Turning toward the simulated view through the bridge 'window' there was a display of stars streaking by. Spock then addressed engineering,

"Cadet Olson, please be certain that everyone on your 'away team' are supplied with duplicate sets of tools, have them inventory each case before transport."

The response was,

"Aye, Aye Captain Spock."

It was now time for the mid-morning break and he saw Cadet Uhura providing her replacement with necessary information. He decided that he would take his break also,

"Cadet Sulu, you have the con."

He stood as she eased herself out of her seat and he said,

"Cadet Uhura, may I join you?"

"Certainly captain, your presence is welcome."

He stood behind her as they exited the door to the turbo lift and again he was affected by her scent. At a loss for words he simply said,

"I am in hopes that your accommodations are satisfactory."

She replied,

"Sir, I grew up with several male siblings and limited bedroom space. My space here on the ship is like a luxury apartment."

They entered the mess together and lined up for their mid-morning refreshment. The cadet simply had a cup of coffee and yogurt. He settled for tea and toast. He led the way to a table in the corner and inquired,

"Cadet, I wish to inquire about your family's knowledge of The Vulcan Way…"

"As I had mentioned Sir, for three years my father was assigned to the sector that included Vulcan. His position as captain allowed us to meet on Vulcan on a few occasion . While on Vulcan we lived our lives, as far as possible, as Vulcans. My father insisted that by doing so, we would not give the impression that our way of life was superior to those who were our host. As he often said, 'There should be no complaints for we are guests here.' "

Spock had settled into silence and worked to regulate his breathing. The Cadet then said,

"I hope all is well with you and yours on Vulcan."

"Yes, my last message from my mother informed me that she would be visiting Terra with my father next month. I look forward to the time I will spend with her."

Nyota nodded and took a sip of her coffee and then opened her yogurt. Spock was almost undone when she licked the top, her pink tongue then removed all traces of the food from her lips. After her first spoonful she stated,

"I believe that yogurt is one of the oldest Terran prepared foods known. Do you have such a food in your world?"

He answered,

"As a species, Vulcans do not eat anything that was once consciously alive or any of the products they produce. So, we drink soy, rice, almond milk, and eat soy cheese, egg substitutes and other foods with vegetable sources. Of course, much of the question of a vegan diet has been done away with by the replicators."

Then with a slight upturn of his lips and a raised eyebrow he said,

"Perhaps unknown to some, even flesh eating Terrans are on a Vulcan diet when they eat replicated food."

She threw her head back, exposing her beautiful neck and laughingly said,

"I never thought about that, but you are indeed correct, Captain."

He gathered both trays for disposal and after doing so, they exited the mess together. He was so tempted to ask her if she would join him for last meal, but he hesitated for he did not want to do anything that would give the appearance of favoritism. For some unknown reason he wanted these short periods of time together to become more regular and meaningful to her as time went on.

Spock then stopped himself in mid-thought. Why was he making such plans? Why was he so drawn to this Terran female? She certainly was beyond his reach because of who he was and what she was—such thoughts or actions were certainly 'out of bounds'.

They arrived at the bridge and he said to her,

"You may resume your duties Cadet Uhura."

She replied,

"Aye, aye Captain."

And as has become his habit, with her departure from his immediate presence he took a deep breath and noticed his thoracic cavity appeared to have lost some of its normal capacity, thus making his breathing restricted, in response, he briefly closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Claustrophobia

A/N:

You might have noticed the picture that now appears with all my writings. This beautiful depiction of Spock and Nyota was created by Linstock and the larger version can be seen at under Linstock entries. Her works are outstanding.

Chapter Eight

After the 'rescue mission' to help repairs on another 'ship' the engineering crew returned to their ship and Spock put another 'event' into motion.

The next day they would have a simulated 'away team' go to the surface of a 'planet', which was in fact the disguised hanger their ship was housed in. One side of the hanger was a rocky, inhospitable setting, with the sounds of howling winds and artificially produced strong air currents. Isolated from the opposite side, there was a marshy, muddy, windy setting. That side would experience a thunder storm, repleat with lightening strikes. Once the first group had left the confines of the ship they would explore that the rocky side first. Spock determined that he would accompany this team to the 'surface'. This first 'away team' which would include Cadets Uhura, Sulu, Gaila and Hendorff, as command for the cadets specializing in communications, navigation, computers and security. Each one of these groups would make up a very specialized team.

They would be assigned to collect samples, search for signs of life or settlements and if any danger from natural sources or an unknown species were detected, they were then to set up buoys. The hanger was huge, unusually so since it was designed for usage during inspection and repairs of huge ships that had landing abilities. Spock determined that whoever had designed this setting must have been a space traveler.

As the group alighted from the ship Spock used gesture to indicate which direction each group should take. In the site where communications would be assigned, there were simulated ruins with text written in an 'unknown' language that had to be deciphered. There was also a crash site that navigation would have to analyze. Each group had detailed information about their assigned site, its distance from the ship and the its appearance.

Another site showed evidence of inhabitants that were somewhere, but they would never give his crew a 'visual'. Spock supervised his crew by the use of his personal com and an ATV, pretty cumbersome because of his suiting, but the space was so vast between the 'sites' for the sake of time, this unorthodox and antiquated mode of transportation was employed.

Each site had supplies already delivered. One item was a temporary shelter, extremely cramped, childish in its simplicity, and in need of assembly. Each group would spend a simulated twenty-four hours at their site. Thus they would experience a simulated 'day and night' at their assigned site. This would require that they all manage to sleep in their suits in the space that would be cramped even without them on.

Sensors on each suit would registers physical reactions to the situation, including blood pressure, heart beat, conversations would be picked up by recording devices imbedded into the structures they were housed in. The recordings would then be analyzed for stress level, subjects of conversation, contents of their planning, tempers flairs, impolite conversation, even the sleep patterns and presence of REM sleep would be able to be determined by the recordings made. All of these discoveries would point to either the success or failure in a real life setting.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Cadet Uhura's group, The Communication Team's assignment was to decipher the discovered writings, crude pictures and attempt to also determine the age of these discoveries. These writings would be a conglomerate of five know Federation tongues. He was certain that even Cadet Uhura's abilities would be taxed by this assignment.

Cadet Hendoff's Security Team would be meeting with a staged attack. The desired result was that there would be no loss of life on either side. Cadet Howard, the groups' second best xenolinguistic under Cadet Uhura was assigned to that group.

The Computer Repair Team was headed by Cadet Gailia. That group had to repair the computer communication unit that was housed in their shelter. Of course, the unit took up valuable 'living space' which required one of the cadets to sleep in an upright position. Whether they cooperated and took shifts to secure their nighttime rest was a decision that group would have to make.

Each team was assigned to study flora, fauna and mineral deposits that surrounded their study area. This required that they bring equipment from the science lab that would further compromise their 'living space.' How they would work that out was part of the qualities that would be tested by this 'away mission'. In addition all were assigned to compare star charts and determine what star system they were in. The stars were projected upon the darkened ceiling of the hanger. It was also required that they plot the most expedient return to their home system and then to Terra.

Each group also had a supply of dehydrated meals. Some of the meals more palatable than others. As a matter of fact, some of the choices were notoriously bad. How each group would handle the distribution of the meals was also a test. Of cause, if a blind distribution was selected there probably would be no repercussions, since each cadet had made their own choice. Spock looked forward to reviewing how each group settled this important part of the test. It has been observed in other studies that more disagreements and actual arguments had arisen from exactly how this distribution was handled.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0'

It was almost the end of the 'day' when Spock returned to the 'ship' and immediately downloaded recordings available from each team. He relinquished the con and went to his quarters to review his download.

Each member of every team activities would be reviewed to judge each members leadership and teamwork, abilities and evidenced stress levels. The time of the day that their activities peaked and waned, voice tones and finally, each member's ability to reached REM sleep in even the cramped quarters they were assigned to. This was indeed important because it had been proven that without REM sleep, complete concentration could not be reached and errors were more apt to occur.

After his thorough review what he had determined beyond a shadow of a doubt, was that Cadet Uhura's abilities in all areas of this study had overshadowed every other team member in all areas especially in the areas of the ability to defuse difficult situations and bring agreement to her entire team. He had heard Captain Pike mentioned that she would probably go through this part of her study like it was a 'tea party'. Spock was not sure of the exact history behind that expression, but if it meant having satisfactory results without placing unnecessary stress either on herself or inflicting it on others, Captain Pike's prophetic assessment had indeed proved to be true.

He prepared for evening meditation and as he closed his eyes he was surprised that once again that cadet's serene face appeared and he even heard her 'voice'. Suddenly he felt like his robe was too confining, the room he was in, in fact, too small, and the ship he captained, not large enough. He took a cleansing breath and employed the most stringent form of discipline to erase her face, which required the passing of four minutes, seventeen seconds before he saw the clarity of white before his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You might have noticed the beautiful picture that now identifies my postings. The work is by Linstock, whose works are so beautiful and moving. For a larger view, go to deviantart dot com and also read her accompanying fic posting here under the title, 'The Dance'.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Nine

Before the ship's artificial dawn, Spock was awake engaged in meditation again. He had a cup of tea, a piece of fruit and then donned his hazmat suit. He found it strange that he had to struggle to put the suit on, it was almost as if the suit had shrunk during his night's rest. He disembarked the ship and started to make his rounds on the ATV and sought out a shelter that had lights on. The only one that fit that description was the one that was headed by Cadet Uhura. He signaled his presence and was not surprised when Cadet Uhura stepped outside. She saluted and then said,

"Good morning, Sir. Not all of my crew are awake. I determine that all will be present and accounted for within the next fourteen minutes."

Spock liked her precise answer.

He responded,

"In that case Cadet Uhura, I will continue my rounds in the attempt to find other early risers."

He nodded before he gunned the engine and continued to the other locations.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock was aware that his Security Team would experience the staged attack this day. The 'enemy' would be armed with phasers sat on stun. The phasers of his security team also would be set on stun, it would be his command abilities that would tested by his not having his team be put into a position where they would draw their weapons at accomplish this he would have to make effective use of his linguestic team member, after all, diplomacy was of the utmost importance on every first contact. The staged attackers would speak a language that was a combination of Terran, Vulcan and Betazoid. A talented linquist would not be overcome by that subtle combination of languages. His chest constricted, hardly allowing himself to breath as his thoughts turned to Cadet Uhura's abilities in the area of language. Why is it that now it appeared that his breathing cavity was not adequate for his expanded lungs.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once his inspection was complete he decided he would remain off ship until the after the staged attack was carried out. There was a ten point marking schedule for that particular exercise. The area where the 'attack' would take place was sat up on a very rocky terrain allowing for a surprise attack. The simulated dawn light had been selected as the time of orchestrated 'attack'. Spock pulled out his holo-binoculars and raised the back support on his ATV and put the equipment to his eyes. Both group's phaser fire had a unique sound allowing him to determine how many shots each side exchanged. He then heard Cadet Hendorff's voice, first to his 'troops' and then to the attackers.

His group's interpreter then shouted,

"Please, cease your hostile engagement, we come in peace."

That statement was uttered first in Standard, then Vulcan and Batazoid and they created a hostile response, firing from the opposing side. Hendorff then raised a containment field around his group which was designed to withstand continued bombardment by the phasers. He radioed the 'ship' and asked for a direct beam out of his team, giving them the specifics of the engagement and the coordinates for removal of his crew through a designated entry through the containment field.

Spock determined at that point that the lack of ability to communicate was the cause of 'failure' in this engagement. He would make the suggestion that a more experienced communication officer be employed during a second engagement. The most experienced and talented communication expert in his group was Cadet Uhura. He would assign her to Cadet Hendorff's crew for the second 'attack'. He started his ATV and headed in the direction of the cadet's 'encampment'.

He found the cadet and her group already at work at their 'find' and asked if he might speak to her in private. He advised her of the new 'assignment'. Spock asked her to let her group know of her short absence and he advised her to take the seat behind him on his bike, he briefly closed his eyes and beat down a sigh as her arms encircled him. He then gunned his engine and proceeded to the other site.

The second 'engagement' met with resounding success based on Cadet Uhura's ability to communicate with the 'enemy'. She advised the attackers why the crew was present, the duration of their stay, and a promised that upon any return, permission would be sought from their leaders for their continued presence. With that outcome, that group was dismissed and allowed to go back to the ship's confining quarters.

Before returning Cadet Uhura to her site Spock stopped at all the other sites to inspect. He was able to dismiss all the other crews to the ship and came to archeological site that was under Cadet Uhura's oversight and reviewed the translations and interpretations of the writings found. The interpretations were on point and Spock dismissed that group also. His only stipulation was that Cadet Uhura stay behind so he could review her analysis of Cadet Hendorff's experience.

Her crew packed up their meager supplies and proceeded to the ship. Cadet Uhura re-entered the structure and noticed a package that should also be returned to the ship. Her short stature did not allow her to easily secure the package and so she attempted to reach it by a blind search with her hand which gave impetus to the package to come to the end of the shelf, tip and then unfortunately land on her head. She fell forward striking her head on the wall and then falling toward the ground. Spock was standing in the structure's doorway and his quick reflexes prevented her body impacting the hard ground as she dropped unconscious into his arms.

He laid her on the ground and rushed outside and secured a thermo-blanket from his bike's saddle bag and covered his cadet. He removed one of her gloves so that through his touch he could diagnose her condition.

He immediately confirmed his initial estimation of her condition. His touch was able to determine what was unseen, Cadet Uhura had received a concussion and the visual evidence of her injury was a small contusion and a bruise on her head. He contacted the ship's physician with his findings. The physician agreed with what Spock had determined. Spock had advised him that he had made her as comfortable as possible since he was aware that she should not be moved or be allowed to sleep. The doctor advised Spock she should not be allowed to sleep until her return to the ship where he would then examine her.

Spock was capable of accomplishing those requirements and advised the doctor that he would monitor the cadet and contact him if he was needed.

He then sat down a 'safe' distance from his cadet and monitored her breathing, assimilated her scent and waited to observe any evidence of her returning to consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Claustrophobia

Chapter Ten

He heard her moan as she turned her head toward him.

"Oh, oh, I am so sorry Sir."

Reaching up to touch her noticeable bump she said,

"I must have hit my head."

It was Spock's hand on her shoulder that prevented her from sitting upright. He searched her face for signs of pain. She attempted to move her head and he touched her hand,

"Please be still cadet, you have suffered a concussion and must remain still for quite a few hours. I will remain here with you to monitor your progress toward complete recovery. Do you understand me?"

She whispered,

"Yes, Sir."

She sighed and asked the question,

"Sir, will this event seriously affect my rating for this exercise?"

"No."

He noticed a tear slip down the side of her head and he raised his shields and then reached down and with his bare fingers wiped it off and caught his breath as her eyes locked onto his.

"Captain, I am sorry that I have ruined the simulation…"

"On the contrary Cadet, all the crew and sites had been evaluated prior to your accident. This simulation has been, as Terran's would say, 'a resounding success'. Please do not trouble yourself with feelings of guilt, for there is a positive element in this incident, as what happened should reveal to the crew that space travel comes complete with shock, surprise, injury and for some, the ultimate sacrifice. In addition, since you are not to sleep, I will now have the opportunity to have you expound on your family's experience with my people. In addition, for some time I have wished to inquire as to your evaluation of your time with the Academy. What would you say is your most valued experience?"

"Captain, you of course want my honest evaluation?"

"Indeed."

She turned her eyes away from him and whispered,

"Sir, what I value most highly in my stay at The Academy is my association with you."

There was hesitation as she continued,

"Please excuse me but you wanted honesty."

It was as if all the air was pressed out of his lungs and he breathed deeply as he took her hand and kissed it. Nodding, he replied,

"I am pleased that we both concur,"

His statement was followed by the closing of his eyes and the taking of a deep breath. His right hand continued to grip her hand tightly, as he tenderly caressed her face with the back of his other hand.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Spock could hardly believe his ears when Nyota had responded to his question with those welcoming words which indicated that she valued him. How unlike his general experiences in life where he even had doubts as to whether this was the case with his own father.

He started his admission to her with the words,

"At times, your appearance in my mind hampers many of my normal actions…my breathing, my meditation, my sleep all have been touched by you…Nyota."

With a tinge of green showing on his cheeks he continued,

"Your physical presence also …affects my body."

Then her tears became abundant.

"Spock, in my mind you have always been so far above me. I never thought that you were affected by me. I am sorry for any disquietude I have caused…"

Spock reply was a Vulcan one,

"There is no offense when none is taken.

"Nyota, in an effort to insure that you will stay awake we will continue to talk. I must advise you at this point it would be unwise for me to touch you so I have moved beyond arm length as a protection for both of us."

The rest of the day and then on into the night the two of them talked. He had checked in with Dr. McCoy to advise first of his diagnosis, with which he agreed, and then every two hours afterward.

The conversation meandered through their various life's experiences and Spock was intrigued by her description of her siblings. As an only child, he found it especially interesting since he did not share such experiences. The most interesting of her brothers was her oldest, Jabari* who was best described as a space entrepreneur. One of his sources of income came from his attendance at estate sales on every planet, which served as a source for undiscovered valuables and he make sizeable profits on these. His sister explained that he had a warehouse in Nairobi that had treasures from every known planet. All her other siblings were professionals and this older brother was viewed as 'the black sheep' in the family. Within her family were physician, lawyers, a large body of educators and some of her extended family worked with her father in his computer hardware and software business based in Nairobi.

Nyota explained that the entire family met during the summer so as to become reacquainted with the latest advancements or honors secured by the clan, to honor those departed in death and welcome those newly born. Despite her wish for some sort of summer internship, her plans still included joining with her family for what was considered a family duty.

Spock revealed his less than satisfying youth. She was appalled at the treatment his fellow Vulcans had visited upon him. He assured her that the most acceptance he had experienced has been on Terra and especially from her. As he explained, she accepted him, not as a Vulcan, or Terran but as himself.

During this time, it was as his world had shrunk and was now inhabited by only two people, himself and his cadet, Nyota.

He saw her response to his revelations…tears, a furrowed brow, clutching and release of her fists, her sighs and vocalization of sounds indicating her displeasure or approval. He reveled in her passion, and her wordless expressions of her concern for him.

His con unit signaled and he opened it for communication.

"Spock here."

"Captain, just a check in with you in regard to the cadet."

Spock replied,

"Doctor, please excuse my lack of punctual contact."

Spock was appalled that time had slipped by him, so he though an apology was in order.

"Doctor, I was following protocol in her treatment and we both got deeply involved in our conversation. She has not been allowed to fall asleep. When do you suggest that we return to the ship?"

McCoy suggested,

"Captain, perhaps another hour will be sufficient for the swelling in her brain to have been reduced enough to allow movement. I do not suggest a bouncy ride on your mode of transportation. Would it be allowable for me to send a hover stretcher with an attendant to your site?"

"Thank you doctor. We will listen for the arrival of the attendant from the ship. It would be appreciated if a contact call would immediately proceed the arrival of that assistance so the cadet does not have to be hurried."

In truth, he did not want this time together to end, but _Kaiidth_, what is, is.

McCoy agreed with the need for that courtesy call so the cadet could take her time to reach the outside of her shelter. He will thoroughly examine the cadet once she is aboard the 'ship'.

McCoy thought, Cadet Uhura always fascinated him. She was the proverbial 'lone star', beautiful but untouchable and unattainable. None of the Academy gossip mill ever contained her name. He personally had no inclination toward a romantic attachment to her for he was the one admitted lone wolf in the entire male student body at The Academy, his ruined marriage made him a 'once burnt, twice shy' type of male.

Although for a certainty, he lacked any designs on her, he had to admit she was a head-turner, the creator of sighs, and the cause of many breaths catching in an observing male's throat as she walked purposefully through the halls and grounds of The Academy. In his youth, in a church he had heard the expression that he now applied to Cadet Uhura, she was 'a pearl of great value'.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The com unit signaled the imminent arrival of the cadet's transportation, for one last time he grasped Nyota's hand and kissed her palms as he then ran the back of his hand against her cheek. Through tearful eyes she smiled at him and he nodded.

"We will speak later Nyota. I must meditate deeply on our present dilemma. You have entered a place in me that has never been touched before. What I have discovered in you is priceless, as understood by my people, you are _mak, _my source of what you would designate as joy, my people would call it satisfaction and I will not allow your removal from myself. You are my _k'hat'n'dlawa_, half my heart, half my soul."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

She nodded as he removed himself from her immediate presence and waited by the door for the arrival of the attendant with the stretcher. Once they returned to the ship he would report to his command position, work his shift and then retire to his quarters to meditate.

This was necessary before visiting his cadet. He would also have to contact Captain Pike to report his need for a personal visit once he returned to The Academy. What remained a mystery for him was exactly how he would breech this subject with his captain, and what steps would he be required to take to not lose out on this intense experience that he had determined was more valuable than anything, even his career at Star Fleet. For a fleeting moment he thought…

'There is always Vulcan…and his position there. He was willing to sacrifice everything he had worked to obtain, to keep her even if it would work out that their world would include just the two of them, ostracized and even shunned by their two worlds. All he had worked for, mastered and created, was a willing sacrifice, but what would she be willing to give up to maintain a relationship with him. That remained to be seen and he could take no steps in either direction until he knew exactly where he stood with Star Fleet. He would first meditate."

The stretcher and attendant arrived, he entered the structure and he and Spock gently placed the cadet on the hover stretcher and Spock turned off all power sources, mounted his ATV and followed the two toward the ship.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

When finally in his quarters, he showered and put on his meditation robe and settled into the _lesh'rig _position (kneeling with feet tucked under the buttock). He closed his eyes and saw in his mind his last view of his cadet. Her tears had affected him, her words had warmed him and her presence now with him in his mind, these were not unwelcome. He strengthened his shields and plunged himself into _psthan _(meditation that is a quest, or search) and regulated his breathing to free himself of all distraction and settled into the logic driven place in his mind in search of _tri-sochya _(inner peace).

*StarTrekFanWriter first introduced Jabari in her story Descartes Error Chapter 46


	11. Chapter 11

Claustrophobia

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, once showered and dressed casually, he walked in the direction of the medical facilities building with his intent on limited conversation with his cadet. His deeper conversation would have to wait until she was discharged and he was able to take her somewhere quiet and secluded. Their private conversation might take hours.

In his present state, he certainly did not want to be isolated with her, for he was still wrestling with control, perhaps a visit to one of the local parks with a lunch would allow an extended conversation. He would present that to her as an option and ask for her approval.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After producing the necessary identification he gained entrance, entered her room and found her propped up in her bed, her hair flowing around her face and her lips and eyes smiling…he so much wanted to know whether her facial expression was addressing him.

"Cadet, you appear to have recovered from your mishap."

"Thank you, Sir, I believe that your care and concern contributed toward my speedy recovery."

He nodded.

"Do you have any idea when you will be discharged?"

"I am awaiting the discharge papers as we speak. Once they are signed, I am free to leave."

"This day is an instructor's 'work day' and because of your assistance I am well ahead of schedule, so I am free. If it is to your liking, I will wait for you and we shall share a meal together."

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir," was her reply as her gaze held him and his heart trapped like a caged creature.

A nurse entered her space with replicated garments for her to put on she entered her private bath. While seated his hands clasped on his lap in front of him he awaited her appearance in her room. Once she was clothed, the discharge papers were signed, she was placed in a hover chair to ride to the front entrance, he took a deep breath and remained silent as her eyes searched his face as if seeking answers to unvoiced questions.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they started their walk, his response was to her unspoken questions were,,

"Cadet, I know you have many questions, I have but a few solutions. Some of them might or might not meet with you immediate acceptance, but be assured that they have been well thought out. I have meditated the entire night and reviewed the pros and cons of each idea that came to light. Here before you is not your mentor, instructor, or co-worker, but a beseeching male. and I must inform you that I am willing to sacrifice much in order not to lose you. Your position as the provider of comfort to me might also require a degree of sacrifice, but you are the one who will determine the extent of how far you are willing to go and how important this matter is to you, personally.

I believe on an earlier occasion I informed you that Vulcans do not fall in love, and this is true, however I am half human and perhaps much of what is happening is dictated by that part of me. But, be aware that the character and temperament of what I am experiencing is completely and totally Vulcan, an intense devotion and commitment to you and the desire to join mind and body with you for as long as you live."

He looked at her bowed head and then she looked up at him and said,

"How have you able to control this…this…?

"…Emotional engulfment?"

"Yes, yes, at this point it appears to shape everything about you."

"You and it does shape my every waking moment to a large degree and at times invades even my sleep in the form of dreams, a gift from my human half. Nyota, we must find a place where we may talk privately."

She nodded.

He took her elbow in his palm and led her to a place where they could secure lunch. He determined that with her permission they would visit Fisherman's Wharf where they was much space and they could find a private spot to talk. She agreed.

Public transportation is secured and they traveled to their decided location. She first requested that they stroll on the sandy beach. She removed her shoes…he did not.

As they walked he was searching for a private spot, away from prying eyes, and ears and located one in the shade of a tall sand dune. He took her elbow again and guided her to the location. He helped her seat herself and settled down next to her, he opened the bag and allowed her to select her sandwich and drink. They ate in silence. Once they had finished he gathered their refuse and deposited it in a nearby bin.

When he returned he uncharacteristically cleared his throat and opened the conversation with a question,

"May I please address you by your given name?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Please use my name Spock when you address me in private conversation. The nature of our conversation and ensuring relationship does not lend itself to formalities."

"Yes, Sir...Spock."

"Nyota, you are aware of the non-fraternization ruling of Star Fleet Academy?"

"Yes Spock, in my mind it has stood as a barrier between you and I."

"Yes, yes it has, but this ruling is not one that cannot be breached."

He continued,

"The ruling only applies to students who are under the influence of said instructor. If you are not my student a charge of favoritism would be could not be substantiated.

You are aware that my position on Vulcan is quite different than mine at Star Fleet, so if I was suddenly called away during this your senior year our relationship, though 'long distance would be sustainable.

Here, however, on Terra, in this city and on this campus any sight of you, even if they were infrequent, would weaken me considerably. At this point with your close proximity to me, I am struggling. If I was granted emergency leave you and I could carry on a 'long distance relationship and at times join one another at another area of Terra, on Vulcan or another off-world planet.. Due to my now weakened state…"

Spock sighed deeply and then confessed,

Nyota, my desire for you is so intense that I find it quite difficult to express these words but I must because they are truthful."

Spock waited for her reply.

She had tears in her eyes as she faced him and lightly touched his face, her lips and voice trembled with her words,

"Spock of Vulcan, I love you. I do not know when I started loving you, but I do know what love is, in this case it is total and I too am willing to give up much in order to keep you in my life. I do not wish you to continue to suffer due to my presence and find that your absence from me will be the sacrifice I am willing to make in order to insure that one day we will not be separated."

Spock studied the sand at his feet before he continued,

"I must inform you of something about a Vulcan male that I would be remiss if it was not mentioned, it is called Pon Farr."

She whispered,

"Time of mating?!"

"Yes, that is the literal translation. Allow me to explain how this biological imperative works, for it affects all living things on Vulcan or of Vulcan."

One hour later, with her eyes wide with disbelief Nyota asked,

"Is this why Vulcans become engaged at such an early age?"

"It is."

"You would die without a mate?"

"Yes."

"Were you engaged at seven years of age?"

"Yes."

"So, why do you want another?"

"The female's name was T'Pring, she dishonored me and our bond two years ago and joined with another. Even if that were not the case, she was and is not MY choice and I should have the right to address my heart and it has chosen you, and will accept no other. If that would mean I die, then _Ka'diith, _what is, is."

"You could not possibly think I would allow that to happen to you. If you needed me I would come to you. I would save you Spock and take whatever consequences that would entail."

His heart leaped at her words and he took her chin in his hand and kissed her gentle and sure and then she laid her head upon his shoulder and for some timed they watched the sea birds as they danced above the waters.


	12. Chapter 12

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twelve

The night sky did not lessen the number of people exploring Fisherman's Wharf and Spock and Nyota still were seated on the beach. He spoke quietly,

"Nyota, we must return to the campus so as not to violate your curfew time."

He assisted her to her feet and once they reached the boardwalk she was about to bend to put on her shoes when he took them from her hands, knelt and place them on her feet.

As he rose to face her she said,

"I feel like Cinderella."

"Explain," was his response.

"Spock, that was a fairy tale…no, a fiction story about a young girl who is living with a step mother and her step-sisters under very abusive conditions. She is finally saved by her fairy godmother…no, a make-believe, person who can perform magic. This person dressed her beautifully and she is able to attend a ball…no a social gather where she met a prince and then she had to leave the party before her true identity is discovered. When she flees she lost her glass slipper…no, her shoe, and finally the prince finds her and is able to identify her when it is only her foot that fits the shoe. So, then, when you were putting my shoes on my feet made me think of that story."

"For whom was such a fanciful tale written?"

"Children, especially little girls love it Spock."

"Then Nyota, I understand that you had heard the story when you were a young girl, thus made the comparison when shoes were placed on your feet by a male like myself."

"You are the only male who have provided me such a service outside of my own father."

Still remembering the story he nodded and then after a pause Spock said,

"Why would most valuable time and brain activity be spent on something that could only be used in youth, it is not logical."

Nyota smiled up at him and said,

"What you say is true, it is not logical, but we humans practice quite a few things even beyond youth that are not logical. Most of us will readily admit that they are foolish, silly, time wasting and as you say, illogical, but usually these things bring us happiness and even make us laugh. While there are definite contrasts between Vulcans and Terrans I sincerely feel that our two species' various gifts work well together."

Spock nodded at that revelation for he was fully aware that he never felt as alive and satisfied as he did in her presence.

While seated on the beach with Nyota Spock had determined that he would request a leave of absence to visit Vulcan and talk to his mother. This conversation was not one that he would trust to electronic connection. He needed to have access to his mother's own experience in dealing with bonding with his father. In addition, he was going to seek an audience with his grandmother T'Pau to advise her of his very un-Vulcan decisions. He had to admit that the one individual that could affect any decision he made was his mother. It was she who always was able to know when he was troubled or under stress and then was quite effective in coaxing information from him. This was the case even though light years separated them.

He was already familiar with the difficulties that surrounded his parents' bonding. His father faced condemnation by both the High Counsel and High Committee. When he threatened departure from his post as Ambassador the members allowed him to speak. These high ranking individuals knew of his value, experience, contacts, imposing command and knew that no one in their roster of talented individuals could ever step into his shoes, or as a Vulcan would describe it, 'take up his robe'. His father's ability to walk into a room of quarreling enemies and without even a word, bring the room to a hushed silence. His service to Vulcan was legendary so when the choice was placed before the governing bodies, they eventually had to acquiesce. The only ground that he allowed them was an imposed separation from his Amanda for several Terran months, if their simple bond still remained although they had been separated, he would claim her.

His mother was not aware of the turmoil that was being played out on Vulcan, she just knew he had told her that he had to return to his home and when, not if, when he returned he would take her as his wife. As he had said,

"Death is the only power in the universe that could possibly prevent me from returning to you."

Spock also had heard that his mother had grieved herself sick when he was gone for such a long time, thinking that indeed he was dead. She was intimidated by the thought of contacting the embassy to inquire. Finally, on the exact date of his imposed silence ended, her com unit rang and it was his father. Almost the entire conversation between them ended up with her sobbing and Sarek advising her of their impending wedding.

His mother would be the first to admit that the first few years of their marriage was extremely taxing on her because of her sudden immersion into The Vulcan Way without an inkling of what it would entail. Her existence was indeed lonely but it was her love for his father that allowed her to be positive. As she said,

"The only direction our marriage could go was 'up'."

What now existed between them was so strong, he was certain that it was the constant mystery inherent in the joining of a Vulcan and a Terran, which could best be explained as a life of constant discovery.

Their walk home was almost silent until they reached her dormitory. He asked her to please be seated on the bench by the trees near the steps. He looked down on her and said,

"Everything that I have said within the last forty-eight hours has revealed my heart's desire. How we will obtain a permanent resolution will require time. Although it is my deepest desire to have you join with me, I do not wish you to deprive yourself of social activities during my absence. Although there is a day and time difference between here and Vulcan, believe me that any time you call and I am free to talk freely with you I will answer your communication. I will so welcome the sound of your voice."

Nyota smiled,

"Spock, that welcome would not just be one way."

"Indeed."

In the darkness, he caressed her face and kissed her palms.

Nyota whispered,

"I love you Spock."

She touched him lightly on the arm and then she ran toward the steps. As she reached the door she stopped and waved. He stood there is silence, and still breathed in her essence. Then in solitude he turned and walked toward his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirteen

His visit with Captain Pike, left much for further questioning when he simply said,

"My presence is required on my home planet. The Embassy has scheduled immediate departure. At present I am unable to give insight as to when I will return, but I will communicate weekly in order to advise The Academy of any need for providing continuing coverage for my classes and laboratory work. "

Pike lay back in his chair and said,

"Spock, I have got your back...I have you covered...I will take care of it. But shortly I will need your input and presence for services to The Enterprise. But until that time everything will be covered. Now my friend, you are dismissed, if as you state, your presence is urgently required elsewhere, you are wasting precious time conversing with me.

Have a safe and productive trip, Spock."

Before turning to leave Spock said,

"Captain, I consider you my friend and for that reason I will advise you that part of the reason for my visit to my home is a deeply personal one. At this point, I am unable to speak further on the subject but I will keep you informed."

With that Spock turned smartly and left Pike's presence.

When Spock entered his quarters he immediately went to his com unit and sent to Nyota a message in Vulcan. This was probably the shortest, most grammatically incorrect message he had ever composed,

"_sanu_ _glator leh-shel the v'hrals"_ (K'diwa, please, office, sixteen hundred hours).

He was seated at his desk when she came in, looking flushed and sounding breathless. He then remembered her previous class was across the campus so she must have run to his office.

"Please be seated, Cadet."

He then closed the door.

The conversation was not extended, before leaving he grasped her hands and kissed her palms. He then handed her a com that he explained would be routed through the embassy. He held her gaze for what he was aware was an inappropriate length of time, her lips were trembling as she closed her eyes and gave the Vulcan farewell turned and then left his presence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just before his physical departure from Terra he left a cryptic message on the com he had given her. The embassy had taken care of his travel arrangement and as he stepped aboard the Vulcan vessel the crew bowed their heads in acknowledgment and he took a front seat. That seat allowed him to view the console and monitor the flight. This ship, though small was capable of warp drive which would shorten the length of his trip. After observing for a while, he retired to his private quarters to meditate. As he settled into the initial phase of an extended period of same, it was her face appeared before him and he accepted her presence as comforting.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota splashed cold water on her face and quieted her shuttering breath. She had determined that she would not undermine anything that Spock purposed to carry out by frequent contact with him. Just as deeply as he was certainly affected her, he affected her emotionally as well. Even though she knew she would feel his absence acutely, she could not allow it to be seen in her facial expression or her posture. Straightening up and squaring her shoulders she prepared for this new school day.

She resumed her role as teacher's assistant for the instructor who took Spock's place, an elderly Andorian. Nyota was pleased that his teaching style mirrored Spock's and for that reason there was a smooth transition between the two teachers. The arrangement was not as taxing as it had been when she assisted Spock and found herself emotionally involved. The instructor was a fatherly type who mentioned that Spock had recommended her as his assistant. The elderly Andorian called her into his office and said,

"I know that physically I am a poor substitute for your young, handsome Vulcan,"

With that statement he winked at Nyota. Then he continued,

"As you have probably noticed my teaching style is quite similar to his. I will not be pressuring you to take up many assignments as my aide for I know it is difficult to pick up on the marking style of another so my basic assignment will be for you to tutor students who are having any difficulty in this class. This will benefit both of us, you, in having information reinforced and me having the quiet assurance of better grade levels for more of those assigned to this class."

He then displayed a fatherly smile and tapped her distractingly on her arm and then dismissed her with a nod…

"I think you should now go and enjoy your mid-day meal, you appear to be losing weight mass. Then with a wink he said,

"Sometimes that is an evidence of 'separation anxiety' but if my instincts are correct, the separation will only be temporary. Thank you for your time, Cadet Uhura. Go and enjoy your meal."

Nyota stood before him almost blinking back tears. She wondered if the Andorian's friendship with Spock included the revelation of personal matters or if he was just extremely observant, perceptive and equally secretive about any information revealed to him.

Her smile was weak but she said,

"Sir, thank you so for your concern. I am certain that I shall enjoy working with and for you."

He then waved his hand to shoo her away and nodded in dismissal.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota's mind was racing,

'How much did her teacher know? Had Spock spoken to him about THEM? How free would she be to discuss personal matters with him? She patted her pocket that contained the com unit that Spock had left in her hand. She would send him a message tonight. It was still too soon for her to be able to see his image on a screen or hear his voice. A text message would have to do.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

As she was seated in the mess she heard a distinct voice that she recognized right away—Kirk. She raised her eyes and became aware that he was headed in her direction, all grins and posturing.

She was not up to his usual self-centered banter and even though her meal was just half eaten, she rose and was going to leave when he questioned,

"Mourning a loss…?"

As she passed him she responded,

"No, just avoiding an unwelcome contact."

"Aw, come on Uhura, my table manners are not that bad."

He placed his hand gently on her shoulders…

"Okay, okay, I get it, just finish your meal."

Characteristically winking he continued,

" I will sit quietly and make sure you eat your meal. You look like you have lost a little bit of weight, it shows in your face. Now don't take this in the wrong way, but I am grateful that your appearance has not changed drastically."

Giving her another glimpse of his smile he continued,

"Personally, I don't want you to mess with perfection."

Nyota lowered herself back into her seat and continued her now tepid meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Claustrophobia

Chapter Fourteen

Nyota seated herself on a bench outside of the Science Building, it was past normal class hours and it was sort of chilly, so not many students were outside. She pulled out Spock's com and entered his name and Starfleet identification and after a salutation she started keying in her message.

Spock was asleep when the com unit he had placed on the table by his bed vibrated. Awakened, he picked it up, noticed the identification code, took up the unit and walked out into his mother's garden and sat on one of the benches there. He knew his privacy was insured, the staff was away from the home and his parents had not as yet returned from his father's diplomatic trip to Craven III.

He could not help but be impressed with the sky which was ablaze with stars and his eyes were drawn to the barely visible pin point he knew was Terra, the home of his chosen one. He closed his eyes and envisioned her.

When Nyota sent her message she had not signed her name for who else could qualify to send a message through his personal com or give the farewell she sent? Also because of the routing through the Embassy she was certain that there was no need for her to be overly cautious, but she had written on subjects and in a way only Spock would understand and be able to be aware of the details she felt "safe".

She was uncertain if he would receive her message right away, it was possible that even embassy messages that were not marked 'urgent' or 'priority' would be bounced off several satellites. Based on that premise, she pressed 'send', placed the unit set to vibrate in her pocket,hoisted her bag to her shoulders and walked toward the library. That action would prevent her from wasting time, anxiously staring at the unit's blank screen.

Before keying in his code and contrary to logic, he again breathed in deeply even though he knew he would not find her essence in the scents in the Vulcan air around him. He turned on the unit and started to read,

'Spock, I hope your trip was pleasant and you found your family in good health.

'Your class has been assigned to Professor Barrthe who has requested that I remain as TA in his class. He is a very pleasant individual and the class finds that his teaching style very closely mirrors your own.

'I had an interview with him this afternoon and he revealed his personal observation of me. He stated that he believed I might be suffering from anxiety due to separation. What he said, while very subtle, gave me the impression that he knows about…you know. Does he? Does his statement come from personal information received, his intuition, or perhaps acute observation?' At this point I want to know if I should trust him when I need to talk to someone. In other words, can I trust him with information about our promise?'

Nyota them expressed continued concern in reference to her assigned teacher. Spock nodded for he knew the Andorian well and although his immediate memories did not reveal a breach in his and Nyota's confidence so he searched his memory for a contradictions to that conclusion. He found none.

He continued reading.

'My studies are doing well and I have decided to take up a hobby, something that will hopefully hold my attention and dampen the intensity of my feelings of loss. Perhaps its' pursuit will prevent me from dwelling on how much I miss your presence. Please forgive my weakness.

I love you…'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had zeroed in on a particular set of incidents from which her teacher might have become more observant…the afternoon teas that the Spock and Nyota had begun two weeks into her service to him as his TA. He recalled that the professor had joined them, and the three of them had settled into that daily activity as an acceptable arrangement. While it is so, that Andorians are not telepathic, but part of their gifts was the use of their antennas to determine feelings, and moods. While those times together were satisfying because of the subjects discussed, he then determined that his inclinations and possibly Nyota's feelings had come through loud and clear to her now teacher.

It certainly was within the realm of probability that during these times together the Andorian might have sensed their commitment to one another. Since he was now absence, he might now have felt Nyota's feeling of loss and then hinted at it when he spoke to Nyota.

Spock was certain that the professor would not make any accusation, and so took a 'leap of faith' in determining that her instructor was ready and willing to assist Nyota with her feelings of loss . He would encourage Nyota to continue the tea time with the professor and listen carefully to any suggestions or observations he gave. He felt relieved that there had not been any lack of confidentiality on his part, just the caring observation of a 'friend'. He would ask Nyota to keep him informed as to the direction the 'tea time' conversations took.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock admitted to himself that a text message would not be satisfactory for him. He wanted to see her face and hear her voice. His longing had reduced his thoughts to constant images of her and a continuous desire to hear her voice and touch her skin. Indeed his world had been reduced by his attachment to her. It was as if she had become the center of his universe and as was the case in the case of a satellite in the physical universe, he was orbiting her in their own small place in their even smaller world.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He was presently dressed in Vulcan sleep attire, before contacting Nyota, he would meditate, shower and then contact her. Spock decided he would not appear before her dressed as her academy professor, but instead as her Vulcan t'hy'la, her friend and lover. His heart swelled in his side with that thought and he hurried to his meditation alcove to center himself.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Professor Barrthe walked towards the staff lounge with a small package in his hand. Typically Andorian, his stride was measured. As he entered the room he smiled to himself. Such warm feelings were associated with this room. He was alone here at the Academy, the only one of his species as a staff member or student.

While the two young people he usual shared time with were not of his species they had touched a soft spot in his heart. It addressed his feelings of isolation for he had no one of his family or clan in this universe. His entire family had been taken from him in what could best be described as a family vengeance slaughter. His daughter would have been the same age as the young Terran female, his son the same age as what he determined was her Vulcan friend. He used that term loosely for he was sensitive towards their feelings toward one another. In the Terran world the best way to describe it was, they were 'in love'.

Of course he supported their move into these unchartered waters. He was certain if he had been younger and a bit more daring he would have acted upon stirrings that he had experienced years ago toward one of his students, a Terran who shared many of his same interests. He understood that she had died in a shuttle craft accident four years ago. He had wondered if he had proclaimed his attraction, and taken action, if she would still be alive today. It was because of that personal experience he was supporting the attachment that was being forged by his Vulcan co-worker and his brilliant student. Then smiling to himself he thought of how they complimented each other mentally and physically. It would have been the same if he had acted with equal caution and then fearlessly followed his heart instead of Star Fleet protocol.


	15. Chapter 15

Claustrophobia

Chapter Fifteen

Dressed in his robes he seated himself at the unit to communicate through the embassy. Spock steeled himself for his first glimpse of Nyota. It was presently, what he estimated was the exact time for her awakening. Spock desired to see her unadorned, with her hair unencumbered He would first inquire about whether her rest had been productive. Her roommate had been off planet for a special assignment. His link with the Academy advised him that she would not be returning home for another month. The installation of a higher communication system for that quadrant was quite complicated and her stay could extend even longer than anticipated.

The com signaled and Nyota, already dressed, but with her hair still undone, punched the connect button and her heart soared. Spock image appeared on the unit and Nyota reached forward and touched the screen.

"K'diwa…he whispered, overwhelmed with his first sight of her. He could observe her tears and then heard her voice,

"Spock."

Centering himself he continued,

"Your rest was productive?"

Nyota nodded.

"Presently, I am awaiting my parents' arrival from a diplomatic journey. Their Vulcan ship is scheduled to arrive at eighteen hundred hours. My father will pilot his own shuttle to this residence. It appears that this will be the most private time we shall have for some time and I decided that I would not be satisfied with just a written text. I was in need of seeing your face and hearing your voice.

After spending a few seconds to observe her image he continued,

"Allow me to address your concerns about your instructor. When you need to speak to him, be open, for he is quite sympathetic towards our present state of affairs. Please, My Nyota, place your hand on the com screen again, it is a sorry substitute for your physical touch but as we link in this way I will feel a connection with you as I relive the last time I was in your presence."

Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then continued,

"Once my parents return I will reveal to them our dilemma and after my conference with them I will see my grandmother, T'Pau, the clan matriarch to seek her direction. Once all our options are reviewed I will advise you. In future, my messages will be text.

Beloved, believe me when I say my thoughts are constantly returning to you and when I think of the other choices before you I thank you for considering me as the one you would consider as consort.

Give my regards to your Professor Barrthe '

Peace and long life to you beloved. If it appeared that our conversation has been centered on my concerns, for this I apologize but I have been over-whelmed by you and by my need for your physical presence. Peace and long life my K'diwa. I look forward to our next communication."

With their hands still on their individual screens Spock down powered his com unit and sat back in his chair and breathed deeply. He was fully aware that his absence from her was already taxing his resources to the limit. His desire for her had just been heightened by their brief contact. How would he be able to return to her constant presence without resolution was a prospect that was indeed troubling.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Preparing his meal of fresh fruit and grain he again returned to the outdoors to observe the beauty around him. There was no doubt in his mind that his connection with his home world continued to be strong. But he also had to admit his ties with Terran had grown significantly since his being drawn to Nyota. It was she who made him envision a life with her and their offspring settled somewhere near the Academy.

What Spock had not as yet discussed with her was his role in Vulcan hierarchy that would find fruition many years in the future. She would have to understand that eventually, he would have to return home to take up his father's robes. The only other way this duty could be satisfied would be by his producing a male heir that could take his place in receiving the secondary seal of eventual appointment. These facts would have to be understood by the one that would become his aduna, Nyota of Terra.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He decided that a run in the fields would aid in the settlement of his thoughts so he changed into Star Fleet gear. It was while he was on his return run that his keen hearing picked up the sound of a shuttle and he changed his direction so that he might intercept it.

He became aware of when his parents had sighted him because his father throttled back on the controls and cut engine power to a third impulse so that Sarek would be able to stop once they were within range. He was able to visualize his mother with her hands to her mouth in surprise and it made him increase his pace to allow for an even earlier interception.

Spock stood his ground and heard the shuttle craft totally cut power and settle into the red sand. Of course, his stoic father's first response was to carefully raise his door and then go to his mother's side to allow her to disembark. He walked behind her to stand before Spock who was displaying the Vulcan salute and they jointly uttered the Vulcan greeting.

His mother was not about any ritualistic welcome and went to Spock and embraced him. He looked down on her and nodded and warmly said in greeting…

"Mother, I am most please to see you."

She then stood back and said,

"Let me take a look at you. You look as if your acclimation to Terra has been successful. I am pleased."

His father, then, with complete Vulcan control simply nodded in recognition of he who was his son, Spock of Vulcan.

His father opened the rear door of the craft and Amanda entered leaving the adjoining front seats for Sarek and Spock.

Touching her son's shoulder she said,

"My son, please let us know what is new in your life."

In typical Vulcan fashion, he answered, straight to the point,

"I believe that at present I am suffering from a degree of anxiety because of the absence from the one whom I consider my K'diwa, a Terran female."

In a human, it would have been described as choking, the vessel shimmied, and settled. His father registered concern as his mother, like the vessel, starting choking. Realizing that the only crisis he was prepared to address had to do with the shuttle, he immediately exited to check under the vessel's hood. His male parent scowled, his female one, smiled behind her hidden hands.

He continued,

"Father, after last meal I would wish an audience with you. There are many words that must be spoken and questions that must be addressed.

Sarek nodded in acknowledgement of his request.

To his mother he said,

"A private time with you also would be very much appreciated.

"Yes, Spock whenever you wish."

Spock nodded and left his parents to find solitude in his own room.


	16. Chapter 16

Claustrophobia

Chapter Sixteen

After their meal Spock followed his father into his office. Once they had entered his father closed the door.

"My son, this is a turn of events I was not expecting. I must remind you of the fact that our house's honor would be compromised by you acting on the statement you have made."

Looking intently at his father he started,

"If you are not already aware, I will now inform you of the fact that the bond between myself and the one you had chosen for me, has been practically non-existent for years. Due to certain rumors circulating within the staff at the embassy I wish to sever the bond, for she has physically joined herself with Stonn of the house of S'kan. It is the honor of her house that should be questioned. I have never desired her, and apparently, she has never desired me.

Starting to pace, he then turned to his father and stared intently at him for there was an answer that Spock had to have, so he addressed so he continued,

"Father, please inform me, what drew you to my mother. How did you manage to defy all to marry a non-Vulcan? I will first tell you that I have not encouraged nor engaged in a physical joining with this Terran female, but I must say that the struggle against such leanings are time consuming and strength depleting."

Spock turned from the eye contact and walked toward the office's window. Looking out toward Mount Selena, he continued,

"She is my teacher's assistant, speaks eighty-two percent of the Federation's languages, including our three dialects. She is warm and caring and sacrifices much of time and energy working tirelessly on my and her fellow student's behalf.

A mental picture of her is in front of me almost constantly. I wish her to become my bondmate. Father, her presence, real or imagined affects my breathing and at times I physically respond to even her scent. I have spent much time meditating to lessen these affects with minimum success…"

Sarek nods his head and finally answers,

"The only symptoms that we do not share is the male physical response to your k'diwa. This is understandable due to my age and years of studying control of my body. The one very disturbing response that we share is how our breathing is affected by our chosen ones' presence. To this day, after a period of separation the sight of your mother affects my breathing pattern. So powerful is this type of attraction, at one point I was certain that without her I would terminate my existence. Your mother is truly half my heart, half my soul."

Silence.

Spock heard the rustle of his father's robes as he came and stood before him and voiced,

"It is a very acute situation for a Vulcan."r

Spock nodded.

Sarek continued,

"We will visit T'Pau tomorrow and reveal these facts to her."

Spock turned to face his father,

"Father I will leave your presence for I must go to mother, she is very concerned about my state of mind. I will comfort her with the knowledge of our conversation and hopeful resolution."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock sensed that his mother was in her garden and came to her and knelt beside her.

"Mother, peace and long life. "

She looked at him with concern in her eyes and said,

"My son, you are troubled, I have been aware through our bond. I am thankful that you have come home."

"Mother, my mind is in turmoil and I have been unable to obtain proper rest or meditate away what is affecting me in a most un-Vulcan way. I think that the Terran expression is, that contrary to all things Vulcan, I am 'in love'. I wish that my bond to T'Pring be terminated and I thus I will be free to pursue this individual because she is indeed my k'diwa."

"Spock, who is she?"

"She is my classroom assistant. Like yourself she is brilliant and also beautiful. I am never free from her image in my mind nor her physical manifestations from my other senses. So strong is this inclination, I can barely breathe in her presence. In truth, I doubt my survival without her."

His mother shared a look of understanding and murmured,

"So like your father."

Amanda's response to Spock's revelation was,

"Come, let us share tea,"

He assisted her to stand, took the basket from her arm and they walked toward the house. Spock had to admit that since his revelation to his parents it was as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It appeared that the Terran expression, 'Confession is good for the soul' was indeed true.

After tea he asked his mother if she would like to view Nyota's image. Amanda nodded and smiled as she said,

"Of course I wish to see my almost daughter-in-law."

He took her hand and placed it within his grasp and with that light meld sent her a picture of his k'diwa.

Amanda smiled and said,

"She is extremely beautiful."

She clapped her hands and said,

"What beautiful children you two would have. Contrary to Vulcan thought, I would follow my humanity and very proudly show them off. We would turn even Vulcan heads."

Spock had never even visualized himself in the state of parenthood, joined with Nyota in the way to produce offspring and he slightly colored and he breathed deeply. He knew his next meditation session, would have to include extreme efforts to remove that image from his mind.

Spock finally voiced,

"Father has suggested that we visit T'Pau and present this problem to her. Based on father's experience he promised he would argue on my behalf for we not only must address this issue, we must also sever the bond with T'Pring."

Sarek entered and seated himself at the table. Silently Amanda rose and prepared his tea.

Sarek spoke,

"T'Pau will see us at afternoon tea."

Spock knew that he would have to mentally prepare himself for he was certain that his grandmother would require a mind meld to determine if a bond had already been established with Nyota. The strength of his feelings for her might be an indication that such had occurred even without conscious design or even physical contact. It was a rare occasion, but recorded many times in ancient Vulcan history and poetry. Spock excused himself and went to his room, settled himself before his asenoi and sank deep into the whiteness.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek piloted his shuttle toward T'Pau's estate. Before exiting the vehicle he informed Spock,

"T'Pau is anxious to see you. It has been some time since you have been in her physical presence but she has kept apprised of your advancement at Star Fleet. Despite my initial displeasure, I must say you have been a credit to your people, your clan and family. You have influenced many in a positive way towards our people. It took a personal presence over an extended period of time to bring that about. It appears everything that you embark on is met with success. While compliments are not The Vulcan way, the statement of such facts are not contrary to our way of reasoning. I am sure that T'Pau will question you extensively once we have finished our tea. I am almost certain that the purpose of our visit will not be the first item discussed. Her curiosity as to your advancement will be uppermost in her mind. She views you as an unofficial representative from your home world to Terra and you know how sensitive she is about how we present ourselves to other species."

Spock nodded for he was also well aware of his grandmother's appetite for Terran gossip.


	17. Chapter 17

Claustrophobia

Chapter Seventeen

They exited their vehicle and Spock looked about at the grandeur before him. Although pride was not a part of a Vulcan's reasoning, his human half reveled at what was a visible evidence of his family's influence and prosperity.

They were met at the door by a guard who bowed his head in recognition of Sarek and then the two of them proceeded into the grand foyer. Sarek knew exactly where his mother would serve the tea and he proceeded down the hallway to the left. At the end of the hall was the formal gardens where his mother had the accoutrements for tea set up.

As they entered the gardens, from another entrance T'Pau emerged, her formal robes billowing behind her.

Sarek and Spock displayed the _ta'al_ in greeting and uttered in unison, _T'nar pak soraty y rani _ (the accepted formal greeting) T'Pau responded _Tnar jaral_ (formal reply). She then motioned for them to kneel before the table and she proceeded with the _theris-masi ha-rah _(tea ritual).*

The tea was consumed in silence. Then with a clap of her hands a male appeared and removed all of the trays. Once the table was cleared T'Pau addressed her guest.

"_Safus, _Sarek and Spockh I have meditated all night in an effort to be prepared for thy visit today. Spockh, before I meld with thee, I wish you to explain to me your present state of mind."

_Pid-Kom_ T'Pau, _Dif-tor heh smusma_, _Amsetri tre_ (Head of clan, T'Pau. Live long and prosper. Your presence honors us) I realize that for our people, thanks are not _Ikahr-y'tan_ (the way of Vulcan) my stay with Terrans has caused me to adjust my thinking when dealing with them. This conduct has now bled through to my greeting to you but according to our way, 'there is no offense when none are taken.'"

T'Pau nodded, she was pleased with her grandson's explanation.

She simply said,

"Proceed."

"I am not referring to my history with Star Fleet in a way to display any pride, but simply to give you the history that has contributed to my present state that requires resolution.

I have graduated from Star Fleet Academy at top of my class, served under Captain Pike on a six month mission at which time I received my present rank, and am presently awaiting the completion of the Enterprise, the flag ship for Star Fleet on which I have been selected by Captain Pike to serve as first officer and chief science officer. In the meantime, I teach Vulcan and head the Computer Sciences Department. Because of my work load, it was suggested by my immediate supervisor that I secure an assistant. One was recommended to me, a young Terran female, Nyota Uhura, who herself was top of her class.

Reverting to a more familiar address he said,

"Mother of my father, we have worked together for over a Terran year and somewhere within that period of time my dependence on her became manifest. She is an exceptional student, speaks eighty-six percent of Federation languages, included our three dialects. I must now confess to you that I feel the most satisfied and complete in her presence. There has been nothing on my part that would show disrespect toward my bond with T'Pring. I have, however, been made aware of her indiscretions with Stonn, son of S'con of the house of Yuris.

T'Pring has dishonored me. For that reason, I wish that our bond be removed. However, I must make the confession, that with great alacrity my assistant invades my conscious thoughts and my rare dreams. At this time I see no other recourse but to secure her as my bondmate but I do know that the actual Terran marriage to her must take place after her graduation from Star Fleet. In addition, I understand that such time restraints does not apply to a Vulcan bond. Without a physical or mental touch she has agreed to eventually become mine and is willing to wait until it can become a legitimate joining.

I must admit, my need for her is indeed overwhelming, but I would never in any way compromise either one of our honorable states. There is no doubt that she is my k'diwa. I seek your wisdom in this matter."

T'Pau's first statement appeared to not have any relationship to what he had just related.

"Before anything, you must receive 'The Seal.'"

Spock was aware that as Sarek's heir, 'The Seal' was the actual ceremony that confirmed his legitimacy as his father's successor and as his eventual replacement as Ambassador and Federation's representative. This was a ceremony which would be carried out in the presence of members of the High Counsel and Committee. Once confirmed, as his father's heir he could contribute to the decision making and rulings of Vulcan's two governmental bodies even if he was not present on Vulcan.

He was uncertain exactly how that could affect what he wanted as the end result, his establishing a marital bond with Nyota, but Spock trusted T'Pau's judgment and was certain that once they would meld she would be thoroughly convinced of his attachment to Nyota and be more than willing to assist him in the acquisition of his goal.

T'Pau now addressed Sarek,

"The task of scheduling your son's investiture I leave to you. With his new position he would become an absentee member of our governing bodies with all inherent privileges and rights. In this new position Spock can address Star Fleet Academy on his own behalf to secure a Terran bondmate. As a Vulcan of that stature, those Terran Academy's laws have no application to him. He shall have his bondmate."

T'Pau then gestured for Spock to kneel before her and initiated the meld. Any who would observe her could see her head nod in approval as she reviewed his life and decision making since he had left his home world. She was totally satisfied with the progress her grandson had already made.

They were dismissed from her presence with the usual words of departure. Sarek allowed Spock to pilot the shuttle home and once they had landed, Spock excused himself to enter the privacy of his room and thus the freedom to contact Nyota. His message simply said,

'My Nyota:

My grandmother has put forth a special avenue for our being able to be joined prior to the time of your graduation. She assures me that it is basically without flaw. If such a joining is still your desire, advise me. If you find that is too much of a big decision for you to make at this time, I will not ever abandon my quest or as Terrans say, 'go 'quietly into the night'. I will continue to reveal to you how much I wish you to be primary in my life.

In my wish to advise you of what has happened here I failed to inquire as to how your studies are progressing. Please continue to get your proper rest and nutriments. It is most important to me that you remain in the best of health.

Please confer my regards to Professor Barrthe.'

Your Spock'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*A/N In my mind, when a Vulcan invited you to tea, in some cases it is not just the drinking of a beverage that is involved it was an actual ceremony. Perhaps similar to the Japanese tea ceremony with a ritualistic approach to the preparation of the beverage being carried out with great precision and drama.


	18. Chapter 18

Claustrophobia

Chapter Eighteen

Nyota felt the vibration of Spock's com and hurried to a place of isolation. She seated herself in a library alcove, placed her ear buds in her ears and touched the response button.

Instead of hearing Spock's voice it was the computer generated voice that read his correspondence.

Her heart leapt when he stated that his grandmother's suggestion should prove to be 'fool-proof'. Coming from a Vulcan that indeed should foster great confidence. She thought thoroughly about his consideration of her feelings. She knew she was quite young to make such a decision, especially apart from her parent's knowledge. She gasped and then thought of the need to advise Spock of the Terran custom of asking parents for permission to marry. She was certain the Vulcan way entirely involved parents' decisions so she would have to familiarize him with the concept of 'parental consent'.

She had never mentioned having a 'boyfriend' in any correspondence to her parents. She was certain such information would prove to be a shock to her conservative parents very much attune to their tribal traditions. She would ask for Spock to agree to visit her home and meet her parents. Or if not in the United States of Africa, an agreed meeting place at some other place on Terra.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated in the faculty lounge she and Professor Barrthe were enjoying their second cup of tea. His eyes reviewed her face from above his cup and he questioned,

"Noyta, have you heard from Vulcan?"

Because he was so very protective of her, he would never speak Spock's name in her presence. Her smile spoke volumes and he gestured in the way she could interpret as 'a verbal answer is not necessary'.

She edged a bit closer to him and asked,

"Have you ever heard of T'Pau?"

He sat down his cup and clasped his hands in front of him and nodded in the affirmative.

"Well from what Spock told me he had visited her. Did you know that she is Spock's grandmother?"

A look of shock crossed Barrthe's face and he finally said,

"T'Pau is the most powerful person on Spock's home world, the Pid-Kon or matriarch of the richest and most influential clan on Vulcan. She is the equivalent to Terran royalty. Then it appears that Spock is the prince and heir apparent to his father's position."

Nyota remembered the evidence of silent approbation Spock had received when they visited the Vulcan tea shop. Now that all made sense.

After a period of thoughtful silence Professor Barrthe continued,

"T'Pau is the only nominated candidate that ever turned down a seat on the Federation counsel. She rarely leaves Vulcan."

Nyota's head lowered to her chest and she whispered,

"Then why would he want me?"

Barrthe smiled and gave her the wisest answer possible,

"You will have to ask him that question."

With her lips drawn in a thin line she nodded.

He reached out for her hand and said,

"I am sure that his answer will be most gratifying, for in order for him to carry out his wishes in regard to you he would have to defy many Vulcan protocols. Based on that, I must assume that his attachment to you is exceedingly strong. Spock must have already determined that he will not lose you."

Nyota nodded and wiped tears from her eyes and smiled,

"I had not thought about it that way."

Barrthe, touched her arm and said,

"Believe me when I say, Spock, as a Vulcan has thought this matter out, meditated on it and will carry it through to fruition."

Smiling he continued,

"You two have my blessing."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

She worked hard during her time in the classroom to avoid allowing the information she had secured to affect her to the point of distraction. Once the class was dismissed and she was still assisting her professor he must have sensed her anxiety and dismissed her with,

"I sense that there is something on your mind that requires immediate attention. You may leave to attend to that matter.

With a slight smile on his lips he continued,

"Please, give my regards."

She gave a hurried 'thank you,' grabbed her jacket and bag and hurried out to the academy campus grounds to find a place of isolation beneath the blue sky, amidst the balmy weather.

She almost ran to the shady place near the fountain and sat down to allow her heart rhythms to correct themselves, pulled out Spock's com unit and entered,

'My Spock:

Professor Barrth sends his regards. We continue to work well together and continue our 'tea ceremonies'

Spock, my morning conversation with Professor Barrthe has humbled and frightened me. He advised me of your position in Vulcan hierarchy. I am distressed, and my question is, why would you select me? You know who and what I am. My only 'claim to fame' would have to be my work as a student and later as a Star Fleet Officer.

Oh, Spock, I do not feel I could possibly stand beside you. I am willing to vacate that place to allow a far more worthy female to take my place in your heart and the position by your side. As painful to me such an act would be, this is what I am willing to do, so that there will no hindrance to your advancement in whatever path you must take on your home world.

If you agree to my suggestion I will cease contacting you and leave your com unit at the embassy. I believe I shall love you forever, but you must follow the path that your people have determined that you take.

Forever,

Your Nyota.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Spock had sought the quiet of his quarters to read Nyota's message. The area seemed to fold upon itself and his breathing became constricted as he read her message. She had misinterpreted his actions and subsequent departure. He realized that the only way to prevent her experiencing further distress would be for him to see her, touch her, and inhale her scent so as to be assure her of the reality of her place in his heart, for she was indeed his k'diwa'. Following that he then would, by his words and action assure her of her eternal place in his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Claustrophobia

Chapter Nineteen

He paced the room for a few minutes in an effort to control his breathing and then through their bond sent his father information that revealed his 'need' to present himself to Nyota on Terra. The fastest Vulcan ship could get him to Terra in two days. He would not visit The Academy at all. He had to see her on Vulcan ground, the embassy. How exactly he could orchestrate her presence there would require a special request which he formulated immediately. Once composed, he reviewed its contents,

'Sirs:

A special representative of Vulcan requires a translator and we request your top linguistic student's presence at The Vulcan Embassy on the morning of the coming Terran day, Thursday. '

His lightly packed duffle sat at his door. He had in mind that his room in the Embassy's family's apartment would supply him with clothing, especially robes that would serve his purpose. Once with her he would correct her doubts in no uncertain terms.

The thought then crossed his mind. He wondered if his mother would be willing to accompany him. It would be an excellent opportunity for these two females who had found a place in his heart to finally meet. This trip would be of short duration so his father would be able to continue planning the ceremony for his proposed 'sealing'. Of course, he really desired Nyota's presence at the ceremony to observe that he had not changed toward her, nor had he abandoned their future together. He would inquire of T'Pau whether there was a way Nyota could be included in the ceremony.

After his initial meeting with Nyota, a second request would be sent to The Academy from the Embassy, perhaps even signed by T'Pau thus making such a message carry the greatest weight.

Through their bond Spock sent his father,

"Samek, may I make a request of you, I must speak to you as soon as possible."

The response was,,

"I am in my office, please attend."

Spock entered and as he paced he explained his present situation. He father listened sympathetically and sent a message to the Embassy's vessel depot,

"I am in need of emergency transportation to Terra. Please have my personal conveyance and crew ready for my use as soon as possible."

With an almost Vulcan smile he said,

"My son, I am the only one allowed the use of that ship so I will accompany you and your mother on this trip of discovery and make the request to The Academy on your behalf."

Spock did not have to wonder how quickly the school board of directors would respond to a message sent through the Ambassador's personal channel using the embassy's official letterhead and then signed by his father. At that point all undue concern left him for with his family's backing he was certain his efforts would succeed.

Amanda was advised of the impending trip and when Sarek and Spock made their appearance she was already to leave. She handed Sarek the luggage and Spock his duffle bag and they departed for the vessel depot, Terra and his Nyota.

Loaded and ready for take-off, Amanda sat quietly and observed her son. She knew his thoughts were on the eventual bonding with the female of his choosing. What she questioned was how much of a bond could exist between Spock and T'Pring? Certainly, If she had joined with Stonn and thus formed a bond with him how much of that tattered bond remained? Really, was T'Pau's services necessary? If at T'Pring's bonding with Stonn, Spock had not suffered any ill effects, such as _tel-has-mar _(bond sickness) that could result from the unsupervised breaking of the bond between bondmates. As such it would be the equivalent of (divorce) which could contribute to _so-resh (madness). _Spock had not suffered from any of those maladies, maybe their bond had shrunk to oblivion from lack of use. T'Pau would be more than qualified to answer those question. Another question was, if a bond existed, even a ever so slight one, could its removal be accomplished without T'Pring's presence?

It was Amanda's understanding that two marital bonds could not exist within one consciousness. This fact was an indication of how faithful Vulcan couples were to be to one another. Under ancient law T'Pring actions would have incurred death. How could her house and clan survive this disgrace? Her actions proved beyond a shadow of a doubt her self-centered attitude. Amanda was certain that she was reckless, without depth and selfish. Perhaps her beauty had led her to the mind-set that laws, rules and regulations had no application to her. Amanda was relieved that she had not become Spock's bondmate for she certainly would be part of a corrupting influence within the the Schn T'gai family. She was thankful that Spock had decided against compliance with the Vulcan _Kah'ka_ (engagement bond at age seven).

In the midst of her deep thoughts she heard the rustle of his robes as Spock took the seat beside her. Her son took her hands, kissed her palms and sent,

"Mother I require some of your time."

"Of course Spockh."

"T'Pau has indicated that there is a way for me to bond with My Nyota before she has completed her studies at The Academy. This is in truth my desire. There is not that many months before she does graduate, but I am very much cautious as to putting such an important matter in the background. If I could do so she would be mine already, seated next to me, wearing our family robes in public. The regulations at Star Fleet prevent such a public action, but a private one with proper registration would satisfy The Academy. I wish to honor the laws of Vulcan, and the customs of her people."

Amanda then questioned,

"Have you asked her parent's permission to take their daughter as a wife?"

"No mother, in that area I have failed. I do intend to take care of that matter upon my return to Terra. Nyota parents know me. Upon my assignment as her protector, I contacted them and introduced myself. I have contacted Captain Uhura weekly to inform him of his daughter's well-being.

I do, however, feel that the serious nature of my request of the father would require face-to-face contact. I believe a half-way point could be Paris. Our family and her family could meet there which would allow them to see their daughter and speak to her as to her wishes on the matter. I do not wish her family to feel that I have pressured her in any way."

Amanda nodded and replied,

"Spock, you have thought this matter out very well but you know the Terran expression, 'The best laid plans of mice and men…"

Spock nodded in recognition and with a raised eyebrow said, to his mother,

"Since I am neither entity, perhaps that expression does not have application."

Laughing his mother said in reply,

"Spockh, I believe your total focus has been on this matter for some time."

"Mother, it has."

Smiling Amanda said,

"My grandchildren will be exceptional."

Contrary to his initial response to that suggestion, Spock replied,

"Indeed."

Nodding he departed from his mother and sought out his father.

Sarek nodded upon seeing his approach.

Without the words they saluted one another.

Sarek first words were,

"My son, there is a matter that is troubling you in regard to your chosen bondmate."

"Yes father, I have come to understand that according to Terran tradition I must ask permission from My Nyota's parents for permission to marry or bond with her. Her home is in USA, I was thinking that a mid-way point could be Paris, at our home. There all the problems regarding this could be discussed and solved. Do you find such an action suitable?"

Sarek response was,

"Indeed, we could all meet there instead of having to deal with transportation to such a far distance. The Embassy could provide transportation for your chosen one's parents to Paris. If you are in agreement, please advise her of the need to contact her parents with details of their trip. I will have the specifics available after we arrive on Terra. You can make the request with the thought that by making the trip they would be able to see their daughter. You could also ask her parents if any dates would be unsuitable for such travel."

Spock nodded, gave the proper expression and left his father's presence to find the quiet of his quarters to compose his correspondence to Nyota.

'My Beloved:

I remain concerned about your welfare. Are you continuing to maintain a schedule of proper rest and diet? How are your studies progressing? I am deeply involved in a most important project. I will advise you of it shortly.

My mother has reminded me of the immediate need to speak to your parents. I am not ignorant of the importance of traditions being honored and for this reason, I will make myself known to your family as your suitor and ask their permission to claim you as my bondmate and wife.

Nyota, the clearest thing in my focus is you. My world has collapsed into space just large enough to accommodate the two of us and it will only be able to expand once we have become one. I await your permanent presence in my life…

Your Spock'

He sent the message to Nyota and then typed in the code for her parent's home in United States of Africa. He had calculated the time difference and knew that he would be contacting the family after last meal of the day. Captain Uhura's face focused onto the screen and Spock nodded and saluted in difference to an person of higher rank and longer years. The proper salutations were exchanged and then Spock spoke, and in usual Vulcan fashion, went 'straight to the chase'.

"Captain Uhura, if it would not be an inconvenience I would like to invite you and your wife to meet me in person at a mid-way point between San Francisco and Kenya, Paris. My parents have a private residence in that city and if you can give me a date an Embassy transport will provide conveyance for you and your wife to that location."

He did not reveal that their daughter and his parents would also be present.

"Mr. Spock, it is a pleasure to see you again. Be advised, that I, as a retired officer, have very little time that is indeed scheduled. Based on that fact whenever it is most convenient for you we are at your disposal."

After calculating how much time it would take to arrive on Terra and then secure permission for Nyota's absence from The Academy for two days. Spock then gave the date for the Uhura's travel as four days in the future.

The Captain nodded and said,

"We look forward to seeing you in person. Although out of the realm of Vulcan reasoning, I do extend to you my thanks for such an wonderful opportunity.

Spock ended the conversation with the ta'al to which his 'almost father-in-law' responded in kind.


	20. Chapter 20

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty

Nyota was shocked when she was called to the administration office and her new assignment was given. She would be transported by an embassy vehicle to assist a Vulcan diplomat who was in need of a Terran born translator. Of course it was a 'shoe in' for Nyota to be given the assignment.

She decided against her Star Fleet skirt uniform and settled on the ensemble that included fleet issued trousers instead of the skin bearing skirt. She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided it was professional and not in the least bit frivolous. Nyota was certain Vulcans did not approve of 'frivolous'. The uniform was complete as she placed her uniform hat on her head. She had lowered the height of her ever-present pony tail to allow her to don her hat. As Spock would have said, 'your appearance is acceptable'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When the embassy's vehicle drove up to the front of the Academy's main entrance, Nyota was standing outside in her relaxed stance. The Vulcan driver exited his side and welcomed Nyota with the usual nod. He opened her door and by gesture indicated that she should enter. After he closed that door he returned to his seat, secured the doors and drove off. She noticed that her driver was dressed in some sort of uniform and had the identifying eyebrows and ears, nothing else about him reminded her of Spock. So she determined as it was with Terrans, Vulcans were not, 'one size fits all'.

When they entered the embassy gates, they were nodded through and once parked at the entrance the driver opened her door and ushered her through the entrance doors.

The reception desk was manned by a robed Vulcan male who checked his roster after Nyota had handed him her Academy identification. A young Vulcan female appeared and silently indicated for Nyota to follow her. She had to control herself so as not to stand transfixed by the grandeur in front of her. Several other things truly impressed her…the mossy scent that seemed to permeate the air and the total silence. Her acute hearing registered not even a decimal of sound. Nyota determined that for a people who could communicate telepathically, the silence should not surprise her.

Her 'guide' led Nyota to an elevator and pressed a button, the door opened and then she said,

"Osu Sarek and his guests are awaiting you on the upper level."

She actually felt no sensation as she was transported upward and when the elevator door opened she was greeted warmly by a beautiful Terran woman with sparkling eyes who addressed her,

"Cadet Uhura, welcome to Vulcan. My name is Amanda, gesturing toward the tall imposing, silent, face blank of expression, male to her right and she said,

"This is my husband, Sarek."

The male nodded.

Nyota acknowledged with a bowed head.

Dressed in Vulcan robes, the other person in the room was looking out of the window and Nyota became disorientated, the person's body and stature reminded her of Spock. But she had never seen Spock in a Vulcan robe, so she had no point of reference to make a determination if her first thought was indeed correct. That person was not introduced and did not turn. Her insides began quivering.

Amanda said,

"My dear, we certainly appreciate your accepting this challenging assignment."

"Yes ma'am…thank you ma'am but I am curious as to why I am needed since you are Terran?"

"Well, for a certainty, my husband is not in need of your services, but our guest has requested your appearance here at the embassy."

With his mother's statement Spock turned and Nyota had to grab for a nearby table for support. Spock was immediately at her side assisting her to one of the couches in the room. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Before Spock could even say a word of welcome Nyota heard a commanding voice,

"_Spockh, dvun, T'Pau dungi nem'tor ku-san_ (Spock move, I will take (your) seat).

Spock nodded in submission to this formidable person. Nyota closed her eyes all the while searching her memory and as she did, realized that she was in the presence of Lady T'Pau who had been described as 'all of Vulcan in one place."

Nyota took a deep breath, bowed her head in submission and was attempting to determine if she should kneel before this majestic figure when she felt a dry, hot hand under her chin.

That skin to skin touch revealed much to the matriarch and with her eyes closed she started nodding. With this touch Nyota took a deep breath and T'Pau then spoke in a hushed tone to Nyota, _" Tsurkanik nash kae, shen" _(orderly this mind. Rise.). She gestured for Spock to join her and then took Nyota's hand and gave it to Spock.

Her next words were to all,

"_Zek-shif" _(an ordered pair)

She then silently and without further words departed from the group's presence. T'Pau never wasted time or words but apparently she had given her blessing to Spock and Nyota's bond. Spock was grateful that Nyota had not had to submit to a full mind meld. It might have been a frightening experience for her. He would eventually have to advise her of its use in Vulcan relationships.

Sarek left to take care of embassy business but Amanda would stay with the couple so that she could give proof of Spock's honorable intentions. Her actions also echoed Nyota's tribal customs.

Nyota then asked Spock,

"Why are you here on Terra?"

As he looked intently into her eyes and attempted to breathe normally, his statement was simply,

"To claim you for myself."

"Oh…"

He allowed himself the liberty of caressing her face and running his hand down her hair. His comment was,

"Your reference to your willing sacrifice forced me to come to you to assure you of my continued commitment to our future bonding. In addition, be assured I want no one but you.

It is not my wish for my well-thought-out determination to sway you, but I have decided that if I am unable to secure you as my aduna, I shall settle for no other. My father's line will die with me without you by my side to provide me with what I need…you, your mind and body. You should now see the strength of my determination to have you as my aduna. Not even my father is aware of depth of my resolve to have a successful end to my quest, which is you, My Nyota.

I must also inform you that T'Pau and my parents are approving of my choice."

Contrary to her own resolve Nyota felt the tears spring to her eyes which Spock thumbed away.

"He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes and allowed her to share his vision for their future. She in grandeur by his side. As she viewed these imaginings she sighed and said,

"But, I do not feel I am worthy Spock."

"Only I would be able to make that determination and I find the argument you present is flawed. My mind and heart have made the decision as to your value and find nothing lacking. As my grandmother voiced, 'We are an ordered pair'. Your mind and mine complement each other perfectly. T'Pau is thoroughly convinced of this or else she would not have verbalized it."

Doing his equivalent of a smile he continued,

"Acceptance of my decision is only logical because I know you are aware that Vulcans are incapable of lying."

Nyota nodded. He had carefully observed her and was certain that as usual, when under duress, she would forget to eat. He was certain she had not consumed any nutriments, so he asked,

"Would you be agreeable to eating a meal here?"

She looked shocked,

"With you and your family here?"

"You will have to start somewhere in order to become familiar with your new family."

His comment reminded her of a special need. So she stated,

"Spock, speaking of family, you must meet mine and make a request for my hand from my father."

His eyes took on a fierce look as he slowly viewed her body and with an intense stare he stated,

"Your hand? Believe me my K'diwa, my desire is for more than your hand."

Laughing she continued,

"My hand in marriage."

He nodded, and then voiced,

"Perhaps we should all meet your parents."

Although Nyota's initial response to his solution was shock, she was aware that such a group presenting themselves before the Uhura Compound would be the topic of conversation perhaps for decades. Then she thought better of such a display, for much of what would have to be done would have to be kept secret.

So she answered, even though she was not sure where the meeting would take place

"Yes, I think we should."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Most of us are 'indeed' mourning the loss of Leonard Nimoy. Many the world over, only knew him as Spock but he was a many faceted individual who contributed much to the world as an actor, poet, song writer, author, photographer...he will be missed in the flesh but kept alive in our writings. RIP

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-one

Seated at the dining room table with the ones who would one day be her family, Nyota was silent. She looked towards the head of the table and observed T'Pau carefully cutting up her food, as were all others at the table. She would see how the orderliness of the Vulcan mind was displayed before her by this simple action. Why cut up as one ate if that very same action could be taken prior to ingesting any food thus leading to a non-disturbed dining experience. Based on that thought, Nyota also cut her food into measured pieces and then chewed each mouth fill with great thought. This was one thing that was not part of The Vulcan Way practiced with constancy by her family.

Since mealtime was always silent, Nyota would have to wait to hear what plans had been made for an eventual meeting with her parents. After the meal she was certain that T'Pau, Sarek and Spock would spend time together. Exactly what would ensue was unknown to her. She was certain that she would be spending some time with Amanda. Why she had the feeling that she would be enlightened to a greater degree as to life as a Vulcan aduna during this time her future mother-in-law would spend with her.

With T'Pau's taking her leave from the table, the males followed her. Amanda came and took her hand, and led her back to the family room.

"Come, I have much to tell you. From my observation, it appears my son's entire world revolves around you. His vision is on his singular quest, the obtaining of you as his aduna. I believe he would take on anyone or anything in his way. As studious as my son is I have never seen him so focused and fierce in his determination. Believe me my child, as you will see, to win a Vulcan's heart to that extent is a mind altering experience."

Going into the kitchen Amanda prepared a pot of tea. Nyota followed and carried the tray with cups and took a deep breath to catch the aroma of the brewing tea. After setting the tray on the low table in front of the couch Amanda added the tea pot to the display.

Pouring Amanda said,

"May I address you by your given name?"

"Certainly, ma'am"

"Please do not make me feel ancient by addressing me as ma'am. If you are comfortable with it, please call me Amanda."

"Yes, ma'am…I mean Amanda."

Nyota's words were met with a bright smile.

"I will fill you in on what is being discussed. Instead of your parents traveling to San Francisco, or our traveling to Nairobi, we will meet in Paris."

Nyota clasped her hands to her bosom and sighed,

"Paris…really."

Amanda continued,

Sarek and I have a private residence there and there is a Vulcan Counsel there also. If all goes as planned not much of our time will be spent at that Vulcan site. All travel arrangements are being made through our embassy in San Francisco.

"A driver will take you back to your dormitory so that you may pack. Our stay in Paris will be at least five days so make certain you have enough items to carry you through that period of time. Do you wish to leave now or wait…?"

"I would wish to tell Spock farewell."

Amanda smiled and said,

"I thought that would be your answer. I am beginning to see that indeed the devotion is not one sided."

Nyota nodded in agreement.

Smiling Amanda said,

"When I first became aware of this situation I remember my son's state of embarrassment when I mentioned what I wanted of him…grandchildren. You two must not disappoint me in that regard."

Amanda noticed the appealing blush spreading across the cadet's beautiful face. Her modesty was a welcome relief from what she had observed among the female cadets that attended the school while Spock was still a student. Perhaps it was her background or might even have been her training that contributed to her possessing that pleasing quality.

Amanda then took Nyota's hands and asked,

"You are still quite young, are you certain that you are totally committed to my son?"

"Lady Amanda, my experience in life is limited because of my age, but every serious decision I have made in my life I have stuck by it. As an example, when I was six years old I requested permission and assistance from my parents to study other languages. At first my parents did not take my request seriously so I took it upon myself to visit our local library and listen to recordings of the first language I chose, Vulcan. Within six months I was conversational in that language. I then learned six Terran languages in quick succession. Before the next year was complete, I had mastered all of those languages. With my own personal success my parents could see my determined spirit and then provided whatever I needed to increase my cache of Terran and off-world languages.

I have thought about how my life with Spock would be different. You probably did the same thing when Osu Sarek made his wishes known to you. What I have determined is that while my life will be different, without Spock, there would be no world that would complete me. He has called me his K'diwa, half his heart, half his soul. What he might not understand as yet is he has become the same to me. I cannot imagine a happy, satisfying life without him in it. I am sure that there are things about Vulcan life that might surprise, or even shock me. But I figure by his having you as his mother, then his coming to Terran and living among us either on or off-planet has revealed much about Terrans that likewise was foreign to him, but look how he has adjusted. I would certainly hope I can do likewise and I believe it will be so because I will be motivated by my love for him.

Amanda wiped the tears that had formed in Nyota's eyes and said.

"I must only tell you of one thing that as an honorable man Spock will have to tell you about, it is called Pon Farr. I have assisted my Sarek through five such occurrences. It is the one point in a Vulcan males' life where he is powerless…where his life quite literally depends on his aduna.

As Amanda's narrative progress, Nyota's face was a canvass for varying emotions, from shock to determination. Her decision was solidified by the revelations coming from Amanda. For this, Amanda was grateful.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

In T'Pau's rooms Spock was pacing the floor. Any roadblock to his designs must be removed and he listened very carefully to T'Pau's suggestions and an idea for a 'fool proof' solution to his problem.

T'Pau's question,

"Does Terran recognize bondings, marriages, couplings and joinings of other species and countries?" Do they honor the traditions, ceremonies and observations of others?

Spock answered,

"Yes mother, T'Pau."

So a certificate from showing that a marriage or bonding was registered within their jurisdiction should be accepted as valid and acceptable proof of such a joining."

Spock's reply,

"That is logical and reasonable."

"In addition, we must tie in your bonding with your investiture. A Terran marriage must also be performed."

If Spock's face could have registered surprise or shock it would have done so. T'Pau's resolution was brilliant, especially if it was framed in a way that showed that part of his approval as candidate would include him being a bonded male.

Of course, a Vulcan would understand that that would prevent an ambassador from being distracted while on important missions with thoughts of needing a bondmate to address an oncoming bout with Pon Far or just the satisfying of a normal need. T'Pau's conclusion was indeed logical.

Once Spock and Sarek left T'Pau's presence they headed toward the women. Sarek immediately went to Amanda and place his forehead to her's. Spock slowed down his pace and finally came to stand before her. He certainly felt it would be ill-advised to touch her so instead he requested,

"Nyota if you would be agreeable, please accompany me to The Embassy's garden."

She smiled and nodded and he assisted her to rise from her seat on the couch and they proceeded to the family's private entrance to that place of tranquility.


	22. Chapter 22

jkkkClaustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-two

Sarek and Spock departed from T'Pau's quarters. Both of them set their sights on returning to the sitting room. Amanda had sent to Sarek their location and the topics of conversation she had had with Nyota.

Spock was informed,

"Your mother has informed Nyota of the Vulcan male's nature. You must take time to advise her of the possibility that you may not ever have experience."

Spock nodded.

When they entered the room Sarek immediately went to Amanda and they joined their fingers in the _ozh'esta_ (finger embrace). Spock rushed toward Nyota and then slowed his pace for he knew that he could not risk even touching her at this point. She had remained seated on the couch and he stood over her and said,

"Nyota, I wish to show you the garden."

She nodded and stood, they walked by each other's side and went through the family's private entrance to that feature.

As they entered the garden Nyota stopped and her mouth opened in surprise and awe. This well-kept display was one of the most beautiful places she had ever visited. While it is so that her home continent contained some wonders that were known galaxy wide, this small contained space was perfectly balanced, scaled, and blessed with the scent of many flora, from many different planets, and winding paths that would allow many visitors to have privacy of space for thought. It filled her with wonder.

He was observing her response to this visually stimulating place and the wonder that radiated from her face and he envied her ability to convey such thoughts without words or transferred thoughts. He certainly would desire their children to inherit that ability from her. He allowed himself to raise his shields and took her shoulders in his palms and turned her to face him, and placed his forehead against her's,

The message he sent was,

"Nyota, my K'diwa, you are most precious to me. I desire you with every fiber of my being. I have visions of our joining. I must make one request of you…"

"Anything Spock."

"I do not wish those words to provide me with too much liberty so Nyota I do not accept them for they could prove a temptation to me. My request is simple, I ask for one Terran kiss."

Nyota stood on tip-toe and placed her lips against his. Spock moaned and then embraced her with his right arm as his left hand trailed down her hair as he returned her kiss.

When they released each other she whispered,

"That kiss is my promise to you."

He guided her with his arm around her waist. They finally reached the water feature, a large fountain with Vulcan writing around the base. Nyota translated the Vulcan inscription,

'Water, can be a thing of beauty and is a precious element of life, may it's measured use here on Terran, mirror its value on Vulcan.'

Spock explained that when the fountain was built the water supply was measured and according to tradition, only a measured amount of water may be added each thirty days. Because of the controlled temperature in the enclosed garden on this premise, it was a given that the fountain would never run dry.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock guided her to a bench and sat her down.

"Now I must reveal something that is also considered sacred to a Vulcan male, so sacred it is never discussed and its identity not revealed to outsiders, it is called Pon Farr. You should be made aware of what it is and how it will affect us as a bonded couple…"

Nyota looked up and said,

"Spock, I know about 'your time', your mother has explained it to me. I realize what difficulty it would be for you to have to voice this anathema to me, so I will simply say, I will save you from the fires."

His head lowered and his hand reached down to caress her face, he then knelt in front of her so they were eye to eye and spoke,

"It is quite within the realm of probability that I will not have this experience because of my dual DNA but if it is to be as my bondmate you become the guardian of my life; first as the one who keeps me from death from the fires and then as the receiver of life and the preparer of a body for my offspring. I will forever be indebted to you as my sentinel. You now see My Nyota, you do hold my continued existence and perpetuity in your hands. Your power overwhelms me. As small as you are, you will control so much and my future will be supervised by you."

He then sat down next to her. Looking up at him Nyota reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and knew that she could have never imagined such a moment and she whispered,

"I love you Spock."

He grasped her arms and answered,

"Nyota, _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular _(I cherish thee).

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They rejoined the family in the apartment after that respite. Nyota knew that she would have to return to the academy to pack. T'Pau would contact the board through their communication center; her message would be direct,

'Star Fleet Academy's Board of Directors

The assigned cadet's services are still deemed necessary. At present, the time for her return to her classes is unknown. Her services have been extremely helpful and thorough. If you find it necessary, any assignments she must complete may be routed through the embassy.

A written notice of my request will be forwarded for your records.

T'Pau of Vulcan'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The embassy car was parked at the front door awaiting her arrival. Spock mentioned that he had informed the driver to accompany her to her room so as to carry her suitcase to the car. Nyota protested and advised him that such a display could become the source for dormitory gossip. He recognized the truthfulness of her statement, so as was the case on her initial transport, she met the driver outside the main entrance with her packed duffle bag by her side.

When Nyota arrived back at the embassy the reply to T'Pau's request had been received,

'Honorable T'Pau:

It is our honor and privilege to comply with your request. Please advise the cadet that she has unlimited leave and that her lessons will be forwarded to her com unit for her review and completion.

We are pleased to be able to serve you.

Sincerely,'

After a listing of individual names the message closed with

'Star Fleet Academy Board of Directors'

Later, Nyota thought to herself that these correspondences would probably be framed and displayed in a place of prominence somewhere in the administrative building of Star Fleet Academy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pau had decided on the seating arrangement for the short trip, in her wisdom, Nyota was seated with Amanda and she and the two males were seated in the rear of the vessel.

Amanda took her hand again and started talking about what the trip would entail. Her parents were already in flight to Paris. They would all meet at the Embassy and then would leave there to stay at the family's residence. Nyota was so excited she had not realized how tired she was. Nyota yawned and apologized. Amanda recognizing her fatigue, patted her hand and said,

"Take a nap dear, I doubt you will get much sleep once we arrive.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

I was thinking how much of a greater blow the loss of Leonard Nimoy would have been if he had not already passed the torch to Quinto. His comment on mourning a loss of life was so wise.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-three

The pilot hovered above the Regional Council's landing pad and skillfully lowered the vessel and initiated the shut-down sequence.

T'Pau exited first and two of the honor guards escorted her into the building. Next Sarek and Spock were led to the embassy entrance. The two females were the final passengers to exit. Already their luggage was being removed and then were left in the lobby for final transport to the family home.

The lobby was filled with diplomatic personal, including the Regional Counsellor and his immediate staff. Secondary staff were standing by the several exit doors surrounding the foyer. It appeared that the two Vulcan diplomatic buildings Nyota had visited were constructed in similar styles. She thought the Vulcan reasoning must be, 'Why attempt to improve on an already proven perfect building plan.'

The Counsellor was conferring with T'Pau and then their group joined to follow them to another part of the building. They were ushered into a large dining room and the odor of cooking rested in the air. Sarek first aided his mother to be seated, then Amanda. For the first time Spock performed this formal seating service towards her. Although it was true Spock had held her seat before, it was never with the rigidity and formality that he displayed now. All was done in silence with him first holding her hand in the crook of his arm then by hand gestures and head nods. They were finally seated facing one another.

The kitchen staff then appeared with a multitude of covered dishes. Sarek performed 'the rite of service' first for his mother and then for Amanda. Spock took Nyota's plate from in front of her and placed small helpings from all but one of the dishes. He was certain she would inquire about the action he took later. From that point on until the completion of the meal all was silence.

Once the meal was completed the group went into a large welcoming room to await Nyota's parents' arrival. With no waste of time or words, through his com unit Sarek informed his resident kitchen staff,

"Please provide Last Meals for six, four light Vulcan meal, and two heavier Terran meals."

Nyota took the opportunity to make the inquiry that Spock had foreseen,

'Spock, what was the item you did not serve me?"

His reply, with a raised eyebrow was to identify it by name,

"The dish has a reputation and has been dubbed, _d'rachanya eshI _(dragon's breath). Do you require further information?

"Does the designation come from the pungency of the dish or its heat?"

"Both...the pungency is always present, the heat varies according to the household's taste."

"Spock, thank you for preventing me from making a scene based on my rejection of such a food."

"Nyota _dash tor du ka t'nash-veh dash." _(injury to you same (as) my injury).

Nyota's extra sensitive hearing then picked up sounds coming from the embassy's lobby and within minutes she was face to face with her parents. Spock immediately went to her side as she embraced both parents. Spock saluted Nyota's father and nodded to her mother. His view of Mrs. Uhura clearly indicated that Nyota's source of beauty had not skipped a generation. Spock then gave the Vulcan salute which was returned by Captain Uhura.

Spock invited the Uhuras to follow him across the room to his family,

"Honorable T'Pau and Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, his bondmate, Amanda Grayson of Terra, please meet Nyota's parents, Captain and Mrs. Uhura of the United States of Africa.

Amanda had presented T'Pau with her doubts as to whether the bond between T'Pring and Spock still existed. Her brief mind touch earlier did not give her a conclusive answer so she addressed Spock and requested that he follow her to her rooms. This was important because what she had to do must take place in the security and seclusion of her rooms on Vulcan soil.

Not one to waste time or procrastinate, T'Pau gestured for Spock to follow her. Spock advised the group that they would return short.y

Reaching her suite she sat down and simply gestured for him to kneel, positioned her fingers, closed her eyes and made an in depth search. Nothing, at all was seen, felt or even indicated a vague outline. The _Kah-ka _bond (engagement bond performed at seven years of age) no longer existed. Nothing would prevent Spock's acquiring Nyota as his bond-mate or for that matter his Terran wife. This revelation served to satisfy Spock to the extreme.

T'Pau decided that once she returned to Vulcan she would investigate this matter thoroughly. She had never encountered a similar situation. T'Pau wondered, had T'Pring used the service of a healer to remove her bond to Spock, or had its' stagnant nature, and non-use allowed it to collapse unto itself, erased from both psyches?

Pleasantries had been exchanged and then as if by some sort of silent transmission the Counsellor appeared and announced that their transportation was waiting. His head remained bowed as T'Pau and Spock's parents passed. Then Spock moved towards the end of the possession with Nyota by his side the official observed them with a note of approval in his eyes. He silently concluded that they made a most handsome pair. In the recent past, he had observed an increase in such pairings among the Vulcans within his jurisdiction.

Having decided that she would stay in the executive suite here at the Counsel,T'Pau stood aside at the entryway and gave her parting words to her son. She still had much to do to carry out the entire length and breadth of her plan. At that point she was not certain there was a need for her to take time out for Spock and Nyota's Terran wedding. In T'Pau's estimation, the much grander bonding required plans that mirrored Vulcan's great traditions and her clan's multitudinous contributions to it.

A so-called 'romantic country wedding' paled in significance against the greater backdrop of the investiture ceremony and Spock's bonding. At that point it was so decided that she would remain behind and continue with her greater work.

Once arriving at their Paris residence the staff unloaded the luggage and Sarek gave instructions as to their placement. The household was awestruck by the fact that T'Pau was in Paris . Of course the question was,

'What was of such importance that the great T'Pau would leave her home on Vulcan.'

They would eventually be made aware of her concern for her grandson, Osu Spock.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

After the Uhuras had enjoyed their meal and the rest of the party had fruit and soy cheese Sarek stood and announced,

"Captain and Mrs. Uhura allow me to reintroduce Professor Spock to you. He is actually my son, Schn T'gai Spockh, and heir to _katra-khynna na'tha'thhya kun-tor Vulcan dvin-tor pela" _(First stage to receiving Vulcan service robe).

Spock stood and he then addressed Nyota's parents,

"I believe that over the years we have established that my assignment to protect your daughter was taken seriously by me. Over the course of time a friendship developed…and then much…much more.

Captain and Mrs. Uhura I stand before you to identify myself as a suitor for your daughter's 'hand in marriage.' I will care for, protect and defend her with my life, for she is half my heart, half my soul, my K'diwa."

To Spock's surprise Nyota stood next to him and simply said,

"Baba and Mama, I love him. Babba, besides you, he is the most honest, loyal, trustworthy male I have ever met. I do wish your blessing."

Nyota had already decided that even without such approval she would become Spock wife and bondmate. Of course her joy would be increased if they would grant them their approval."

To add weight to the argument, Sarek rose,

"Parents of the one I have already accepted as my daughter, be aware that what you are viewing is a situation that is rare, a perfectly matched couple. Great Mother T'Pau has searched both of their consciousness and find this to be so.

To deny their union would actually be detrimental to all of our futures for they will never accept anyone less, and neither one of them would procreate with another. Their loss would be our's also for what T'Pau has foreseen are grandchildren of extreme intellect and beauty.

The Captain simply said,

"I must confer with my wife."

There was a hushed conversation that Spock and Nyota's elevated aural sensitivities picked up,

"Husband, she is still young."

"Remember, anciently most females were married as young girls to insure large families. However, according to Lady T'Pau, this situation is unique and certainly we want Nyota to continue to have protection, she is still far away from our home."

There was a brief moment of reflection then M'Mumba said,

"I certainly desire grandchildren."

"As do I."

"Do you agree we should grant permission?"

"Yes."

Facing Spock, Captain Uhura said,

"In our world the continuance of a family line is of upmost importance. Spock, your father's revelation of your grandmother's findings inform us of the intensity of your determination to have our daughter as your wife and bondmate, and she to have you."

To his daughter he said,

"Your mother has voiced her one argument against such a joining, your age. It is because of your age that we realize that you continue to have need of the protection Spock has provided, a position that Spock would now hold as your husband and bondmate. By your removal from our home almost four years ago you have placed yourself outside of our sphere of protection."

The captain then walked around the table and taking his daughter's hands placed it in Spock's. That action in itself indicated consent.

Nyota embraced her father and whispered,

"Thank you Babba."

Addressing his almost son-in-law he said,

"I again entrust our treasure to your perpetual care and keeping. When possible, come to our home to allow our entire family to extend a welcome to you. Advise us of when you will be married."

Sarek answered,

"The Terran marriage will take place in two days, which is the allowed waiting time after filing for a marriage license here in this city.

Nyota's mothers hand went to her mouth in shock, but she was overjoyed that she would be present to see her daughter married to a truly worthy male.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: The idea for such a romantic wedding for Spock and Nyota was suggested by one of my loyal readers, Beachgirl25. I hope the fluff is not over the top, but I could very well imagine Spock giving such a gift to Nyota.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-four

Everyone searched out their own source of diversion or recreation until last meal. The dishes served included some from USA. Spock was especially fond of the plantain.

Amanda and Mrs. Uhura conspiratorially guided Nyota into a state of pre-marital jitters. As a surprise for Nyota the actual wedding was going to be held at a remote spot in the French countryside. The French equivalent of a Justice of the Peace had been contacted. Both of the mothers would stand up with their daughter.

Nyota would wear a Vulcan robe and an African head dress, a galee, and present herself to Spock without shoes on her feet. A tradition of her people required that the new husband would place sandals on her feet as an indication of his role as provider and protector. Spock would indeed feel quite comfortable as symbolically indicating his already declared position.

Through the Regional Counsel T'Pau handed the securing of the legal marriage license from the local authorities.

After second meal, the day before the wedding T'Pau took Nyota to her rooms. She would be sequestered behind those walls until she would present herself to Spock. She and T'Pau shared the last meal behind closed walls.

The next day dawned bright and warm. It was a perfectly beautiful day for a memorable wedding. Spock and Sarek left early to get the official who would travel with them and then perform the ceremony. Unlike a county or city official his credentials allowed him to practice in any place in the country. They would meet the rest of the bridal party at the wedding site. Amanda had brought a formal robe for Nyota. It had Nyota's name and rank embroidered on the lapels. Although she would present herself to Spock unshod, for travel she had Vulcan slippers on her feet.

Nyota had been extremely melancholy during the time she was absent from Spock. Her mother took her aside,

"Nyota, you are taking a very adult step but I do not doubt you and Spock will be sublimely happy together. The fact that you are marrying young just means that you two will have more years of joy together. You certainly are not losing any freedom, instead, with Spock by your side your freedom will include two planets and in your later years all territories of The Federation. Nyota, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined the life that is ahead of you. If all things fail, you and Spock have one of the greatest loves I have ever observed."

Embracing Nyota she continued,

"Of course, along the way I expect grandchildren."

Amanda then took her turn,

"Nyota, you are precious to Spock. He stands in awe of your selection of him, he worships your intellectual prowess and your ability to express your emotions. He does not think that you are in any way lesser than he. Never forget you are also precious to Sarek, myself and your parents.

You have excelled in every avenue you have sought out. I do believe that the two of you had a slow progression to the point where you two recognized your place in each other's heart. This means, the roots of your love are deeply entrenched with no chance of this attachment being broken by any means other the termination of life. You two must protect what you have because it is unique to you two. I sincerely believe not even an experienced healer could dissolve the union you two have created."

Holding Nyota's hands tightly in her own her own she said with tears flowing,

"I treasure you my daughter because of what you have done for and to my son. He has reached a point that I never thought I would see. Despite his Vulcan half my son loves you with his entire being. You have made him…happy or as a Vulcan would say, satisfied, balanced. We will look to see the greatness that will come from both of you and your children.

Thank you for gifting me with Spock, my 'new and improved' son."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once in her dormitory room, Nyota packed a small bag for she did not have any idea what would follow the ceremony. They had told her that Spock had a surprise for her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The drive through the French country-side was exceptionally relaxing and beautiful. She saw how the landscape changed and the open fields changed to hills and shadows of mountains. The driver slowed down and made a turn onto what appeared to be a private road. He was then instructed to turn to a round-about that would take them to the rear of the house. In this stately house she would be dressed.

They entered through the back and Amanda took Nyota into one of the bedrooms to get her dressed. Unbeknown to Nyota, there were several layers that were worn under the Vulcan robe. Amanda had the packages and garment bags brought in and she lay them on the bed. Nyota looked around in wonder, the house must be ancient. Perhaps it is designated as a French château or winery. As they were driving onto the property she did notice there was a vineyard spread out endlessly at the rear of the house. Of course she did not know whether that property belonged with the house. To the side she noticed that there were several outbuildings in that area. Inside the house she noticed that amazingly, the furnishings matched the house perfectly.

Amanda then said,

"Nyota, we will leave you to shower and then your mother will help with your hair then we will assist you to get dressed. We have an entire hour before the ceremony is to begin, but we do not wish to rush you, it is still expected that a bride can be fashionably late…

Nyota then laughed, perhaps her first for the day,

"Yes, for a Terran bride, marrying a Terran husband but I am certain that saying does not apply to myself, a prospective aduna of my soon to be adun, Spock."

Amanda laughed and remarked,

"I believe he would come to the house to get you himself if you are not punctual.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota gathered her toiletries and exited to the well-appointed bathroom. She fingered the fixtures, they all seemed to have a newness about them. As she showered she wondered if Spock knew the owners of this lovely place or whether it had been rented for the day. She would inquire after the service.

Meanwhile Amanda and M'Mumba were taking a tour of the house both of them giggling with the excitement of an unspoken secret. They visited the dining room and spoke to the chef who was world renown for his vegetarian fare. He informed them that the wedding meal was almost complete and the table had been set.

A visit to the dining room allowed them to see the splendor of the table. M'Mumba commented on the beautiful chandelier. Amanda mentioned,

"From what I read about the house that fixture once hung in The Versailles.

Nyota's mother smiled and said,

"This house's stone structure reminds me of a miniature castle, all it needs is a moat and a draw bridge."

Picking up on her husband and son's expression Amanda said,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Outside Spock was pacing back and forth across the floor of the recently constructed pavilion. The captain was facing the sun appreciating its warmth and noticed its position in mid-sky above the mountains.

Sarek was seated in one of the white chairs that had been placed there for their use. Next to him was the French official who would perform the wedding ceremony.

Sarek viewed his son and then voiced,

"Spock your current activity is against reason and logic. Not one of your steps will cause your adun to appear before you sooner than scheduled."

The official nodded and made the comment,

"He is a typical bride groom."

"No sir, he is not, he is a prospective Vulcan bondmate and as such the intensity of his mental state must be magnified one hundred fold."

The official nodded and decided to keep any other personal observations to himself.

Spock then took his place standing next to the captain.

"Spock, she will arrive on time because she is fully aware of your present state."

Spock nodded.

The sun dipped lower on the horizon and sent long shadows through the trees. In the distance the bell chimed the hour and the door opened. The two older females shielded the younger from view. They approached the structure and then the two mothers stepped to either side and Nyota stood before Spock whose breath left his body as he steadied himself and took her hand and brought her up to his side. He escorted her to a place before the official.

Why would it seem that the ceremony in French appeared longer than the same ritual in Standard. Then came the most important part,

"Je vais mantenant prononcer vous home et femme." (I now pronounce you man and wife.) Spock needed no encouragement to comply with the bit of instructions…

"Vous pouvez embrasser votre fiancee" (You may kiss your bride)

The official looked very pleased with Spock's response.

Sarek then handed Spock a small bag and he withdrew sandals and knelt before his bride. He caressed her feet and placed each one in the selected footwear. He then rose to face her and kissed her again. Sarek then announced that the party should make their way into the dining for a meal.

Spock and Nyota did not join the procession returning to the house. He still held her in his embrace. He looked up as Sarek led the group forward and nodded. Whether that nod indicated that they would follow immediately was not clear to Sarek so he continued toward the house. He reasoned,

'They do deserve some private time after waiting so long to even touch.''


	25. Chapter 25

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-five

"Come," Spock said and he assisted Nyota from the raised platform. Instead of walking toward the house he took her to the back of the house to view the vineyard and the still brilliant sun..

"Spock, thank you for this special day and…

He did not allow her to continue,

"Nyota there should be no words of appreciation coming from you. Beloved, it is myself that must express my appreciation to you. My entire life has been one of suspicion, avoidance, ridicule, and mistrust because of what and who I am. My mind was admired, envied and studied but mostly as a person I was shunned. The question that has haunted me is, why have you chosen to consort with me?"

Smiling, she replied,

"In contrast, my life has been one of acceptance, and love. I guess the old adage 'opposites attract' must be true. With that statement she stood on tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

Spock held her tight to his chest and said,

"I am pleased that although not a proven theory it has appeared to work quite efficiently in our case."

She teasingly inquired,

"What opposite about myself first caught your attention?"

"Your ease around others. It appeared that no one was ever uncomfortable around you. Of course, I compared that to my own experience. The second was your smile. Because Vulcans must maintain strict control and a true smile is spontaneous it is not part of The Vulcan way."

Nyota looked up at him and placed two of her fingers on either side of his mouth and said,

"I think one day I may see a smile from you."

After observing his still stoic face she continued,

"How will I know when you are happy…I mean satisfied."

"I will tell you."

Since I cannot believe that now I will ever have an entire day where I am not truly happy, I will smile for you."

"That appears to be an equitable arrangement."

Again she stood on tip-toes and sought his lips, he readily responded and after a seemingly breathless minute, leaving them both catching their breaths Spock informed her,

"Nyota, we will stay here for the next three days. Everyone else will be leaving within the next hour."

Her stomach gave a growl and he squeezed her hand and with a more than ordinarily serious look on his face he responded,

"Already I am negligent in my duties as your husband. Come, you require nutriments."

They walked hand and hand through the back door of the house and entered the dining room to the applause of the Terrans who were already seated. The one participants who made no movement other than the nod of his head was Sarek who then stood.

"May I have the honor of introducing to you S'chn Tgai Spock and Nyota _Mene sakkhet ur'seveh_ (Live long and prosper)"

The rest of the group responded with raised glasses and loudly responded,

"Hear, Hear! All but the official repeated the Vulcan greeting."

Spock nodded and guided Nyota to her seat and then performed the rite of service on her behalf and the meal continued in silence. There was so much food that all were encouraged to take some back to Sarek and Amanda's residence. Coffee and desert was served in the sitting room by the hired cook's crew who after the remnants of the meal was sat out along with carry out containers and the kitchen cleaned, they quietly left.

After the meal the two sets of parents and the French official made ready to leave. There was a flitter parked in one of the out buildings for Spock and Nyota's use. Like an old married couple they stood at the entrance and Nyota waved good-bye to those departing while Spock stood stoically by her side. After the driver had engaged the engine and it turned down the drive way Spock realized that he and Nyota were truly alone. The building around him seem to compact into the small space they now shared and with his arm about her waist he held her tightly against his side.

Nyota had received Spock's maternal great-grandmother's engagement ring. He had received her grandfather's. He carried her into the sitting room and retrieved a box from a drawer and handed it to Nyota. His gesture indicated that she should open it. With the last bit of paper and ribbon removed Nyota opened the box and discovered a key. The look on Nyota face was one of puzzlement. Spock led her to the front door, took the key and instructed her,

"Please observe its' operation."

She did.

Spock then said,

I am following the custom where a Terran groom gives his bride a wedding gift."

Then with a twinkle in his eye he said,

"While the key does open the door, my gift to you is not the door but this entire French winery. It is all yours, My Nyota. Now you have your own place, in France, to come to, away from San Francisco."

The well springs that are inherently Terran females' possession sprung to life and Spock wiped her tears. Nyota then went into the room where her baggage had been unpacked and handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"I went back to The Pottery and got this for you."

Opening the box Spock saw an incense box and flint that matched his asenoi and mug. It had the same rustic appearance as those other possessions, that included the display of random thumb prints upon its rough, knobby exterior surface. He knew she had to have obtained this item by special request. He tenderly kissed her forehead. Spock knew that he must pace himself so as not to frighten her so he determined they would first take a walk, later he would prepare last meal from the left-overs. They would share a book, then shower and…go to bed. She had not as yet seen the master suite he had designed for them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

He insisted that she wear a shawl as a protection against the evening air. He was fully in control as he took her hand and led her out to the surrounding grounds and their small garden. They then sat in silence and watched the last lights of their wedding day's sun leave the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-six

Returning to the kitchen he plated the last meal and placed it in the refrigeration unit and together they cleared the kitchen. He explained that there was a body of servants for the house and workers in the vineyard but they had been given leave for this event.

Taking her arm he escorted her to the staircase to view the second story. Nyota had to admit that that level's three bedrooms and adjoining baths were decorated beautifully. Spock explained he had forwarded his ideas to the real estate broker, who in turn hired an interior decorator. All furnishings, fabrics, wall surfaces suggestions and accessories had been approved by him prior to purchase and removal to the house. Every bathroom had been gutted and refitted with new tile work and fixtures. Although he had been forwarded images of the work as it progressed he was quite satisfied with the final appearance of the house.

Descending the stairs they looked at the formal living room, family room and then the stone walled basement was explored. It was an open space which held much promise. Spock then took Nyota to the end of the hall and opened the door to a huge master suite. It was as wide as the entire house with a huge picture window providing a view of the mountains.

She whispered,

"This is simply beautiful, Spock, thank you."

Nyota stood on her tip-toes and kissed him and Spock's entire world collapsed around them. He crushed her to him,

"Nyota, my Nyota with my entire being, I desire you…"

"Take me Spock, take me to our bed."

She was weightless in his arms as he carried her.

He seated her on the edge and knelt before her,

"My Nyota, I will control my actions toward you and tramp down the intensity of my need for your mind and body. With our Terran wedding I now claim your body as a Terran male. When we bond, I will share your mind and body as a Vulcan. Once we have consummated our marriage I wish to make us one in sight of the stars in the sky, within the sight of my home world where we will shortly be bonded. Grant me this K'diwa."

She was biting her upper lip as she nodded, 'Yes'.

Spock buried his face in her lap and said,

"Thank you my wife, my aduna."

He took her to the full length mirrors on the closet doors in the room and took her hair down and said,

"Your hands will remove my garments and mine yours."

Turning to face one another he untied the inner closings of her robe and allowed it to drape off her shoulders. She did likewise and he shook the garment off his shoulders, then both garments were neatly folded and put aside.

Her breath caught as his hand touched her shoulder and he then he ran a line of kisses down her neck to her clavicles. The Vulcan in him determined he would mark her at their bonding when they were joined body and mind.

Spock pulled his first undergarment over his head and bent from the waist so that she could remove it. She then put her hands above her head but he gently returned them to her side and the gathered the hem of her first under slip in his hand and drew it down and she stepped out of it. His second undershirt followed the first. Now would come the reveal.

Spock took her and placed her in front of him, facing the mirror and carefully undid the hooks and eyes on her bra. He kissed her back as he gently brought the straps down to her elbow, removed his hands and let that piece fall to the floor. Spock was overwhelmed, took a deep breath as again it was as if time and space compacted, while he viewed the beauty before him. He did not touch her body. Then he reached for the last barrier to fulfilment, her final garment and he swiftly torn it away from her body and groaned. He placed her hand on his loin cloth and nodded. His body was already responding to what his eyes viewed and what his mind imagined. When he touched her body it was like electricity that passed between then as his lips crashed into hers.

In the deep recesses of his mind he realized he was mentally counting in order to pace himself. He fully understood the role of the male, Terran or Vulcan in intercourse but he was determined that he would not rush to the desired climax. He was amazed at how responsive she was to his touch, his instructions and his positioning of her body. She pleasured him with her light touches. His physical response to her moans excited him and then came her pleas, to which he complied multiple times.

He allowed her a short rest while he prepared a place for them on the floor their high-walled terrace. He then carried his wife to the warm breezes and scents of the night and took her body again. He was certain that when they were bonded and they joined mind and body the pleasures would be increased a hundred fold.

When finally he was satisfied, he covered her gently and moved to a quiet corner with her still form in view. He gently opened her present to him, the incense box. Removing it he found at the bottom, her own selection of incense for his use. Spock's heart expanded as he thought that she spent time to sample and select these scents. He struck the heart shaped flint and breathed deeply as he watched the smoke curled upward and the scent drew him into meditation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Resurfacing he found himself centered and fully aware of his surroundings. His adun was still stretched out before him on the pallet of blankets and sheets he had made. Her soft breathing invited him to return to her side so he did.

Sliding in he turned on his back and observed the stars above focusing in on the faint dot that was his home, now lower in the sky and he thought of his soon to be performed bonding with Nyota. He then wondered what he could purchase for his bonding gift. It was a matter to be well thought out.

Of course, he was not even born when his father took up the robes of service from his father. As a matter of fact, he was not even married to his mother so she could not give him an idea of what would take place. The one person who could give him input was T'Pau. What he would request was the combining his investiture ceremony with his bonding to Nyota. If so, that would be a memorable affair.

He was aware that the ceremony was not open for public observation. It was performed before their highest governmental bodies, The Vulcan High Counsel and High Committee. If his bonding could be included he was certain T'Pau would be more than pleased to perform that ceremony.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota turned and her hand reached for him and she whispered,

"Spock."

He took her in his arms and whispered,

"K'diwa, I am here by your side."

She turned to face him and slid even closer to him which started the cycle again. In the midst of this activity Spock thought of a Terran expression he had heard,

'the joys of married life…"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they finally awoke, she stood and the sunlight bathed her beautiful body. He took a blanket and draped it around her shoulders and he did likewise for himself. They both leaned on the stone walls of the balcony looking over the beautiful scenery.

She looked at him with a perturbed look on her face asked,

"Spock have I satisfied you?"

Caressing her face and running his fingers through her unbound hair he said,

"K'diwa, think of the fulfillment of your most sort after dream and hear my words, you have far surpassed that for me."

A slight smile touched her lips as she let the blanket slide to the ground. He followed suit and this time he did not look upward towards the stars, for he had discovered his real home was now wherever his Nyota was.

They did not eat the prepared 'last meal' until the following day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The days spent in the countryside was filled with her laughter, his sighs, their joinings, sharing of meals and finally it was time for them to go.

She stood before him,

"Spock, remember the story I told you about Cinderella…?

"The time when I placed your shoes on your feet …?"

"Yes, but there is another part to that story. Cinderella had a curfew. When the time approached when she would have to leave the ball, it had almost slipped her mind and then she flee so not to be discovered. Once outside the palace she was turned back to the lowly servant girl that she really was. Now, we must both go back to Star Fleet and for the majority of the time I will have to forget this experience, this mind altering experience. How will I be able to return to that life?"

"You will be able to because shortly we will become a recognized married couple. I will publicly call you my wife, I shall hold your waist pulling you close to me…"

"…and kiss me."

"In private."

She laughed and said,

"How Vulcan."

"Indeed."


	27. Chapter 27

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-seven

Spock piloted the vehicle back to Paris, to the Council. A chauffeured vehicle awaited their removal to the Embassy vessel that would transport them back to San Francisco. T'Pau had traveled back on Sarek's private shuttle craft along with Spock's parent and the Uhuras who by now would have returned to Kenya. Once in San Francisco they would each contact their parents.

Spock had two more days before he was scheduled to return to duty and he told Nyota they would spend it at the embassy. He had to again remind her of his devotion to her and unflinching determination for their continued life together. In the privacy of the family apartment there, he did so. He remembered her retelling of the so called, 'fairy tale' and realized there still was much that had to take place before their 'happily ever after'.

They would return to the academy to their regular schedules until one week before the time for Spock's investiture and their, 'certain to be accepted', bonding ceremony. T'Pau had already made sure Nyota would be excused again and travel to Vulcan as T'Pau's 'specially' invited guest.

Completely out of character for a Vulcan, but fully in line with having the Star Fleet Academy Board of Directives responsive to any of her request T'Pau had Amanda compose what Terrans call a 'thank you' note, praising the cadet who was so valuable to their guest. Of course, it would have been impossible for them to fathom how 'valuable' this cadet had become. It was in this note that T'Pau alluded to the 'need' of the cadet's service again within the foreseeable future.

Once they had arrived at the embassy Spock requested last meal to be served as soon as possible in the main dinning room. Then he took Nyota to the family's apartment. He advised her of the elevator code so she could at any time come and go. He especially wanted her to view the library and realize that as his wife she had access to it at her convenience.

Just a quick freshening-up and the signal was given informing them that their meal was ready. Under any other circumstances Spock would have had the meal brought to the apartment. The reason for his change was to publicly acknowledge his relationship with Nyota. He would enter the dining room taking the consorts' position, when sitting her would take the consorts' stance and would perform all the rites expected of a Vulcan male with a bondmate. The entire staff would know by the end of the meal that the female who dined with him was not a guest, but his _pudor-tor t'sai _(honored lady).

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Attempting to find a compromise between his married state and his soon to be reentered life as an instructor Spock seated himself on one of the couches and took out several PAADs. Following suite, Nyota did likewise but kept looking up from her work to look at her husband. Spock finally spoke,

"My Nyota, are you troubled?"

"No Spock, I am just thinking that this is not how we really want to spend our limited time together."

Spock turned off the PAADs, put them aside, stood and walked over to his wife and without a single word lifted her off the sofa and carried her toward the bedroom.

He whispered,

"We are not yet bonded but how easily you spoke my thoughts."

Let us just say, this final night was not one for sleeping.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Returning to her dormitory after all the splendor and beauty of her stay away was indeed like Cinderella's reduction to her 'before' life. Even her room spoke of the starling contrast and she thought of her French chateau with its beautiful setting. Spock had a keyless entry door installed for their use but insisted that the actual key he had given her continue in her possession. She had placed it on a chain and it hung around her neck out of sight of course.

They had planned very limited contact during these last two months of her final term. Spock wanted to make sure that even if news of their marriage leaked out there would be no evidence of favoritism on his part. He again saw the wisdom in having that small wedding so far away from Paris because the environs of that small town no one would have an idea of who they were and their presence and activities would certainly not prove 'news worthy'. The French official who performed the ceremony had been sworn to secrecy and paid handsomely for his one day's work and his silence.

During whatever public contact he would have with Nyota would have to be influenced by his Vulcan side, it would be extremely difficult for him to treat his Nyota the way he determined would be necessary and that would virtually shout—NO FAVORATISM. So during this period there would be no extra credits, no permissions not usually granted to any other student. He would have to carry out that plan without much time to explain it to her in person. Perhaps a side trip to the tea shop would allow just a bit of privacy and time to reveal the reasons for his abrupt change in conduct.

With such a short period ahead it did not make sense to take unnecessary risks. He was going to encourage her to request 'test outs' from all her classes. With that action, if she wished, she could qualify for her diploma without graduation. He was certain that since she had just seen her parents, it would not be necessary for them to have to travel the distance to see a ceremony lasting a little over two hours.

He sent this message to her com,

'The tea shop, 1700 hours.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He was waiting for her arrival with whatever slight reserves he had crumbling. His focus was so intense it was as if he was looking down a narrow hallway, at its' end was the metro transportation passenger exit point. With the stress involved, he wondered if it would be possible for Nyota to function at her usual degree of efficiency during this short period of time. He thought of a solution...If she successfully tested out of all her classes, it would improve the chances of their possibly bonding even before his investiture. He would make that inquiry of his father but as he thought about it, this whole matter was going to be scrutinized and orchestrated by T'Pau with as much 'drama' and pageantry as possible. He would make the facts known to Nyota and see if she could see the advantage in her proceeding with an early 'testing out' of all her classes. Even if performed on the same day, the bonding and the investiture together would relieve Nyota of a degree of stress.

Then he saw her, like a light entering his tunnel and he took a deep breath and lowered his head and calmed his heart. She smiled, waved and came to his side. Within that instant the rubble cleared and his world became whole again.


	28. Chapter 28

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-eight

As they entered the tea house there was sudden quiet. Nyota knew that Vulcan did not applaud, nor engage in cat-whistles or any other evidence carried on by Terrans of congratulatory nature. It was as if the entire room stood at once and all the Vulcans bowed their heads and gave the Vulcan salute. Apparently, while it was not known on Terra, news had leaked out on Vulcan about Spock's marriage. Nyota had no idea what she was to do—give a queenly wave, smile…no that would not so she just followed Spock to their private little booth in the corner.

The waiter made his appearance and instead of the booth, escorted them into a private room. Immediately other waiters came with various Vulcan dishes and finally brought two tea pots, one with Vulcan tea and the other with tea indigenous to Kenya. The waiter then explained that an excellent beverage could be acquired by the mixing of the two teas. This suggestion was not made with a wink of an eye, or the raising of an eyebrow or any other suggestive words or body language. The waiter, in true Vulcan fashion was just voicing a truth that had already been proven by other tea drinkers.

The waiter then backed out and closed the curtain that covered the door, allowing for privacy. Spock thought to himself, what he really wanted in the way of privacy was a heavy door and a sound-proof room. As if reading Spock's mind the manager of the establishment came in and bowed his head to Spock. His statement was,

_Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live long and prosper Osu Spock. It is not commonly known but this tea house is also an inn and private lodgings are available to travelers. If you would wish to be housed here for the night it can easily be arranged. If you wish some of the food could be transferred to that area. We make this offer to you as a way of recognizingthat you might prefer more privacy."

Spock looked at Nyota who nodded. The manger led them to a staircase and said,

"The door that is open is available for you."

"_Sochy eh dif _Peace and long life to you…"

Looking at the identification pin on the man's tunic Spock said his name,

_"Puk'ai'la_, (one in helpful association with another) S'nuu my wife and I are very appreciative of your services."

Spock thought of how this manager had adapted well to his Terran surroundings. On Vulcan such an identifying badge would be unnecessary. After the initial introduction a Vulcan eidetic memory would store that name away for future use as he was doing now. Of course in the true Vulcan mindset, after the initial meeting such a badge would be a waste of time, resources and credits.

Spock ushered Nyota into the room, which was sparsely furnished with sturdy Vulcan furniture. He closed the door and immediately tested the walls for their sound-proofing abilities. Once satisfied he simply started to undress his wife in his least hurried manner, pressing her against the wall as again he felt his world constrict as if it was just the two of them in the building, in the city, on this planet. He knew that their garments must remain intact for their exit from the building later. The best description one could give for their time together was that it was a glorious reunion. When he finally allowed her to sleep he determined that these rooms could easily be used by persons experiencing Pon Farr. It was good to know such a place existed.

He quietly got up and without any assistance sank into meditation. He had determined that once Nyota awoke he would inform him of how he would proceed during this time before their bonding. He wanted absolutely nothing to prevent their coming together.

With the appearance of the evening star he would awaken Nyota. She stated that she had left her books in a locker in the Einstein Building. This made the subject of her curfew moot. So he determined that they would spend the night there and travel separately back to the Academy. He would send her on ahead of him and then he would walk back to the campus.

Spock took a few minutes to explain to Nyota how these last two months would have to be endured. Tears were in her eyes but she understood. She was in agreement that she would attempt to test out of all her classes. This would put her on the other side of any fraternization issues.

When they came down the stairs they were directed to 'their room where tea and coffee and breakfast fare awaited them. He approached the manager and again expressed his gratitude, which was indeed un-Vulcan since such acts of conduct were part of the Vulcan Way. Spock took the time to suggest the possibility that they would revisit said room on other occasions. This seemed to please the proprietor very much. Spock then advised him of their need for total privacy. The manager then directed Spock to a back door that led out to an alley way and then to the street. He removed a key from a ring that hung from his belt and handed it to Spock. Nyota thought to herself that apparently 'what happened in the Vulcan community stayed in the Vulcan community'.

Spock, with more leeway as to time decided he would walk to the academy. He watched Nyota board the transport that would take her to the same destination. Later that day he had a lecture that would be given to several classes at once. Nyota would be present. He would have to put up his strongest shields and exercise extreme control of his body.

Seated on the transport, Nyota thought back to their night together. She looked out of the transport's window and observed Spock's straight back as he started his trek back to the campus. Even then she had no idea how she would survive the next eight weeks. It will take all of her resources to continue under the physical stress Spock's physical absence would cause in her life. Spock was blessed with Vulcan control, at this juncture, she was cursed with human emotions. Then taking a deep breath Nyota refused to allow herself to cry, she would have to be strong for them.

She then tried to imagine what Spock's investiture would be like. One thing she was aware of was the Vulcan's strong leaning toward tradition and pageantry. Some displays even Terrans with their boisterous behavior, might view as 'over the top' excessive. On the other hand, some of Terrans' displays Vulcans probably would consider unimpressive.

She imagined extreme pomp and circumstances, perhaps with drums beating, trumpets blaring, formal robes, hooded solders with lirpas. As all these came to Nyota's mind she experienced a degree of dread, and when she considered that their bonding would probably would be included as a part of the investiture ceremony. The weight of that suddenly came to her and she shuddered. She needed to talk to someone and the name that came to mind was…Amanda.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

What Nyota did not know was Spock's mindset during his walk which was engaged with visions of his time with Nyota. He was almost on 'auto-walk', his senses focused on possible collisions but not on his surroundings. He was certain that by filling his time with tedious work he would survive her physical absence in his life. With Noyta's emotional based personality he was not certain how she would cope, but his instincts made him aware of the possibility of emotional collapse on her part. He began to formulate a plan that would possibly ease her through the coming weeks. He would stop at a florist and place an order. A flower for each day they were apart along with a message in Klingon that would allow her to be certain that his thoughts were centered on her and their future. His choice of Klingon was made because she and he were the only ones at the Academy who spoke that language.

In addition, he would search Nyota's records for information about her success in testing out of her classes. Once this was done he would contact his father with an acceptable date for the investiture ceremony and his bonding.

He had approached the west gate and immediately turned toward the Einstein Building and his office for the brief period of solitude that his office would allow him.

The first part of his working day would include lab work. He then had a meeting with his department head, lunch and then the lecture. When he entered the auditorium his eyes sought for Nyota, but she was not seated at all. Just as the bell rang but before the doors were locked she came bounding in. He ushered up all the strength he had and with a commanding voice he said,

"Cadet, I do not tolerate lateness. All students must be in their seats when the bell rings."

"But…"

"There are no exceptions Cadet. Time and motion studies have calculated how much time it takes to leave one class and arrive at another. This has been considered when the time for the class is posted. I do not expect a repeat of this action for it would not be to your advantage to have such to appear on your records."

Nyota's eyes stung, she was prepared for a reprimand, but not one of such intensity. She simply sighed and said,

"Yes Sir, I am sorry Sir."

"As I said, I do not expect this to happen again. Be seated."

"Yes Sir."

Spock almost complimented himself at that public display of dissatisfaction with Cadet Uhura.. No one attending this class could accuse him of favoritism toward her. He was solid as a rock until he observed the lingering hurt in her eyes, then he determined he himself was about to crumble.


	29. Chapter 29

Claustrophobia

Chapter Twenty-nine

After that public display Spock's resolve was shaken. It was not really in his nature to treat anyone as harshly as he had just treated Nyota his own wife. He determined that he had crossed the line from being a disciplinarian to a tyrant. He was pleased that the first installment of his gift to her would be delivered today. He determined that he would change the message that would accompany her first flower. Contacting the florist he arranged that his new message would be faxed to them immediately so there would be no delay in her receipt of his token.

He mentally translated his Klingon note into Vulcan and read,

_Tyr-al-tep_ (personification of guilt). _Ni'droe'ik nar-tor_ (I am sorry and ask forgiveness. "_Taluhk nash-veh k'du lar"_ (I cherish thee).

Spock

He determined that when they did speak again he would tell her that his focus at the time was how that action would add weight to any possible argument about fraternization…not how it would affect her emotionally, or because of the setting, be a source of embarrassment for her. Certainly a personal apology would be in order…perhaps the tea shop would offer him the opportunity to perform that task. Of course, when he sent the message he already knew her class schedule and that thus she would be free to comply…if she wished to. The message simply read:

Tea Shop 1700

In his entire life the only other time he had paced was on the day of his wedding, but he was mimicking that activity when he finally saw her alight from the bus. There was not the usual smile or wave just a Vulcan-like nod as she approached him. Words would have to come later. He held the door for her and went immediately to the manager and asked if their food could be brought up to the room they had stayed in previously. The manager's response was a nod and by gesture an indication that they should climb the stairs to the next level. Nyota looked at Spock with worried eyes and his guilt intensified. He closed his eyes in an effort to arrange his now jumbled thoughts. Once inside the room Nyota turned to face him and poked his chest with her index finger. Her voice was a whispered rage,

"What were you thinking? Was it your design to crush me? Will I have to face regular put downs?"

He reached down and gently took the very hand she had used for emphasis and kissed its' palm. She studied him carefully, the look in his eyes frightened her. His sorrow was at the surface and she recognized he was in pain from his earlier action. At the same time those eyes spoke of his apologies. Spock repeated to her his earlier conclusion about the incident in class. She revealed that the reason for her tardy arrival could have been avoided and for a second she wondered if she had reasoned, 'he certainly will not censure me'. That thought brought to mind the Terran expression 'two wrongs do not make a right'. She repeated it to Spock.

She laughed, which was like music to Spock's ears and then said,

"If all of our disagreement can be solved so quickly and easily we are on the right track."

A knock was heard at the door. Spock opened and instructed the Vulcan waiter to bring the server into the room. The male complied and Spock produced his chit. The waiter informed Spock that the manager said

"'No charge.'"

Vulcans never tipped other Vulcans for their services because extraordinary service was expected and considered the norm. So it was Nyota, as a Terran, who decided she would take care of that matter and thanked the waiter verbally and monetarily anyway. She was now in quite a good mood.

He helped her plate and then his own. They were seated next to one another on a love seat. She took some of her food and put it to his lips and he accepted his eyes never leaving hers. Food now took second stage…as he took her fork out of her hand and then kissed her palm, her forehead then her lips. She moaned his name and set him afire. How they became naked, on the bed did not seem to have registered in his eidetic memory but there they were, embracing and exploring one another's bodies again.

In the back of Spock's mind he remembered the Terran definition of what was occurring was called…'make-up sex'. She had caressed both of his ears and he had lost consciousness of time, of where they were, only that they were together, she was in his arms and he did not wish to let her go. They engaged in the so Terran named activity, in actuality, making 'two wrongs, right'. Spock suddenly became conscious of the time and Nyota's curfew. Nyota dressed and then bagged their now cold meal. She was fully aware of the Vulcan's repulsion of wastefulness.

Spock waited to ensure Nyota safe boarding of the transport and then started his regenerating walk back to the campus. He longed for the day that this trip back would not have to be a solo one.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

One week followed the other. Nyota tested out of all her classes, but attended them anyway in order to occupy her time. During this time her contributions to any class was extraordinary as if she was putting 'icing on the cake'. This was especially so since any work done in the classroom at that time would not affect her final grade. The only acknowledgement of her sizeable contributions to these classes would have to be in any teacher's final comments about her performance in her classes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime, the date for Spock investiture had finally been settled. Nyota then informed her parents of that event and they informed her that they would not make the trip to Vulcan but were anticipating seeing holo-vids of the ceremony. Once Spock was advised he contacted the florist and asked that the remaining flowers should be delivered right away with their messages.

T'Pau's request letter was received by the Board of Director and Nyota had started quietly packing her bag. While the suitcase contained her clothes, nothing could contain her quickening heart beats. She had never experienced such fear in her life…fear of what she had voiced as her inadequacies, fear of exactly what would take place, fear about the bonding…the list could go on…but as Spock had said, worrying served no logical purpose. His thoughts mirrored a statement her grandfather used when describing that mind-set:

'Worrying is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do but does not get you anywhere.'

When the final delivery of flowers was received, Nyota sent a message in Klingon,

"Penance has a redeeming quality. In this case it was beautiful and thank you."

Nyota had talked to Amanda through the Embassy contact number and found out that T'Pau was deeply involved with the actual planning of the bonding ceremony and Spock's investiture. When her son, Sarek, had taken up the robe, thus assuming the full responsibilities of his father office. Skon was still alive but suffering from the latter stages Bendii Syndrome. The ceremony was rushed because of the need for a capable ambassador to stand in his father's place. Sarek had been in training for years after his investiture which had taken place when he was the same age as Spock is now. At that time the circumstances did not allow for the grandeur that would be part of Spock's ceremony. The family and clan would be well represented at the reception following the actual ceremony. That gathering would also serve as a marriage reception, because she had already programed the bonding ceremony into the investiture.

These newly written and accepted, amendments proposed by T'Pau, indicated that one presenting himself for receipt of the robe had to be a bonded male, not facing 'his time' unassisted. In her mind T'Pau had reviewed every part of the ceremony and knew it would be recorded as the most notable of any previous such ceremonies. After all with the Vulcan lifespan at times lasting into three hundred years, such celebratory acts did not occur often.

It was not pride, but deep satisfaction that lodged in her bosom while she prepared for this event. By this venture, the investiture of her grandson, Spock of Vulcan, she would honor her long deceased bondmate, Skon. She had labored at his side for decades. He had been her teacher, and inspiration. In her grandson and his k'diwa she found a mirror image of Skon and herself, an ordered pair, a couple who matched perfectly.

An unusual revelation came to her. The Terran's proverbial lightning had struck twice in this one family. It is quite possible that if Spock had never gone to Terran he would never had found this one whose mind reverberated so perfectly with his own. If for no other reason than that, she was grateful for her grandson's choice of Star Fleet Academy over the Vulcan Science Academy.


	30. Chapter 30

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty

It was amazing how quickly her departure date arrived. The Academy's Board of Directors had advised her of her assignment and informed her that school work would be forwarded to the embassy where they would be sent to her on Vulcan.

As usual an unmarked embassy car picked her up outside the Academy's administrative building. She was guided to the front desk by her driver and the same robed Vulcan that she had met before now bowed his head in recognition. Apparently Spock's actions in regards to her left no doubt in the staff's mind as to her station. He advised her that her craft would be departing in seven point two minutes. Just enough time for her to send a quick message to Spock,

'I am at the embassy and my transportation will be departing in less than ten minutes. I am anxious to see you and your parents. I look forward to being with you shortly.

AML (all my love)

Nyota

It had already been settled that Nyota would be housed at T'Pau's estate. Spock had agreed that there was truth in the Terran expression, 'tempting fate,' for Spock was certain the constant close proximity to Nyota would affect his waiting time and his concentration.

Amanda would accompany Nyota to the estate. For Nyota, it would be a crash course on being a Vulcan aduna. What T'Pau revealed was the surprise ceremony she had orchestrated for her practical grandson. She was certain even he would certainly be impressed.

The day for the investiture dawned and T'Pau and Amanda dressed Nyota in the richest of Vulcan dress. Her hair was in an upswept with its many twists embellished with jewels. At her neck was a small gold shield engraved with the family name and clan. Her robe's labels echoed the message at her throat. She knew she was visibly shaking and took Nyota's hand in her own and said,

"My daughter you are already aware that no love is as great as a Vulcan adun for his aduna. My son will cherish you and the two of you will give our family and clan sons and daughters that will increase its greatness and influence."

Nyota remembered Spock's old teacher who had bestowed on them a blessing that prophesied the same thing.

T'Pau stood up from her seat and uncharacteristically actually touched Nyota's shoulder, examined her carefully, then looked into her eyes and simply said,

"Come, my daughter Spock awaits you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Amanda had already arranged for the entire ceremony to be recorded for Nyota's parents. Of course, with their eidetic memory no Vulcan would ever need such memory aides.

The three women arrived at the government buildings and immediately T'Pau's guides produced her sedan chair that would be carried on their shoulders. Nyota noticed that there had been modifications to that form of transportation. Positioned slightly behind T'Pau were two other seats. She ordered Nyota to her right and Amanda to her left of her chair. The three of them were hoisted onto the shoulders of the sturdy guards and to the sounds of trumpets and drums they entered the meeting chamber. All around the perimeter of the room stood hooded guards at attention with lirpas at the ready.

Once they were lowered, one of her personal guards assisted T'Pau down from her seat to the raised platform where she acknowledged each member of the Vulcan High Committee and The High Council as they filed in and took their seat. Nyota looked at she who would soon be her own clan leader, T'Pau, she was magnificent in her official garments and bejeweled headdress. As head of both governmental bodies instructed that minutes be kept and then she called roll, addressing each of her fellow members by name and then waited for their reply and then started her recitation.

"We welcome one another at this momentous occasion. It is the first step to the eventual succession to the honored position of Vulcan Ambassador and Federation Representative. Osu Sarek has performed his duties in a way that brings honor to us. According to the ways of the Vo'tosh, years pass after this first step before full ownership of the robe of office will be conferred upon Osu Sarek's heir, Osu Spockh. Today Sarek will observe his heir's start on his journey and as the years pass, we will watch his progressive steps.

Before this investiture an amendment was introduced to both houses that made another requirement that must be met to hold this honored office. The purpose of this addition is to give the candidate additional freedom to carry out his assignment with the greatest effectiveness. So let it be known that from this day forward all such candidate should be bonded males. To comply with this new requirement our present candidate will bond with his k'diwa before our eyes. I have examined the two parties and find they are a rare coupling, two ordered minds that reflect one another's perfectly.

She sat down on her official seat with The Council on her left and Committee on her right and with a commanding voice T'Pau said,

"I, T'Pau, call thee Osu Spock son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar of the house of Surek, present thyself and submit your credentials."

Another voice echoed,

"Spock, son of Sarek present yourself."

The double doors opened and Spock, flanked by two hooded guards slowly walked to the front to the cadence of drums and blare of trumpets.

Nyota's breath caught in her throat. She had never ever seen anyone arrayed in such splendor and projecting such dignity. Again she felt small and was starting to tremble. Amanda took her hand and whispered,

"This ceremony will last a very short time compared to the long loving life you and my son will share."

Nyota gave a slight nod.

Spock's formal Vulcan robe was royal blue and had gold embroidery showing his name, family, clan and house's name on the lapels and his lineal history around the bottom hem. Spock was carrying a gold headed staff in his raised right hand, there was a ceremonial sword at his left hip and a jeweled dagger on his right. Both of these weapons were symbolic of the fierce determination with which he would carry out his assigned duties. He bowed before both governmental bodies and then knelt before T'Pau. She inquired,

"What is thy request Spock son of Sarek?"

"I wish to bond with my K'diwa, half my heart, half my soul, for she completes me. With this action I will fully qualify to proceed with the _Katra-khynna na;tha'thhya kun-tor Vulcan dvin-tor pela _I (first stage of receiving Vulcan service robe).

T'Pau called out,

"Nyota Chandra Uhura, of the United States of Africa, Terra, present thyself."

There was a trumpet signal and the sound of drums as Nyota was assisted from the sedan and gracefully walked towards T'Pau and Spock. His vision narrowed and compressed to see only Nyota as she climbed onto the platform. Each of her steps were matched by the sound of the drums.

T'Pau questioned,

"What is thy purpose here?"

"To bond with my k'diwa, to complete him and present my mind and body to him so as to enrich our lives and to enlarge our clan."

T'Pau signaled for them to kneel before her, placed her hands on their heads and intoned,

"As it was in the beginning so it is today. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul. Spock, son of Sarek do thee come before me of thy own free will?"

"I do."

T'Pau nodded and then addressed Nyota.

"Nyota daughter of Alhamisi and M'mumba Uhura of the Wakafunzi clan do you come before me of thy own free will?

"Honored mother I do."

Then there again was the sound of trumpets and T'Pau's voice,

"_telan Palikaya" _(bonding beginning)

T'Pau drew both consciousness into her own and, joined them and returned them to the couple. Nyota had kept her eyes closed and was attempting to not shed a tear. She heard Spock's voice, clearly, reverberating in her mind,

"Beloved, we are now one. I shall provide for and protect you as long as you live for you are half my heart, half my soul. He stood and assisted her to her feet and took her to an empty chair, seated her and then kissed her palms. Spock then returned to T'Pau.

From that close proximity Nyota was able to get a closer look at Spock's robes which were truly resplendent. She also saw on his wrists two large cuff bracelets with engraving with the identical message that was shown on his robe's lapel.

Standing before T'Pau he slipped a scroll out of one of his voluminous sleeves and handed it to T'Pau.

Spock bowed his head again toward T'Pau and said,

"I will now recite the duties that are part of the position for which I will be train in order that I qualify to take on the official robe of office in the future."

It was a long recitation in High Vulcan and then T'Pau asked,

"Does anyone either on the Council or in the Committee determine that our present candidate is unworthy of the office he will now pursue?"

There was no response so, T'Pau signaled for the initial robe that at this point Spock was qualified to receive. It was a silvery cape-like garment that would fall to Spock's waist. It was simply embellished. Spock kneeled again and T'Pau draped it over his shoulders. When Nyota compared it to his father's formal robe it was certainly symbolic of how much growth was ahead for her adun. Nyota had to smile when she silently mouthed the Vulcan address that now applied to Spock, _Dahr K'lek Dorli Dutar _(secondary highest honorable diplomat), quite a mouthful.

She then focused back on T'Pau's action, as the honored lady placed a golden emblem around Spock's neck that settled in the center of his chest. It mirrored to a much smaller degree the one that Nyota had viewed on Sarek's chest. In the center was the symbol of the Vulcan state, with the words of the blood oath,* written under it in ancient script.

"Osu Spock, son of Sarek, as your knowledge, responsibilities and abilities grow so will the appearance of your garment. Live long and Prosper Spock, _Osu_ Serak's _ka'fu_( Lord Sarek son)

Spock displayed the Vulcan salute for all present and the trumpets sounded again.

"T'Pau led the members of the governing body to the great room attached to their chamber where a banquet had been spread. The make-up of the group in this room was far less formal than the one just dismissed, although quite a number of those government members did join the group along with friends and relatives.

Spock had stayed behind in the chambers for a few words with Nyota. Amanda had said she would 'cover' for him'". He stood facing Nyota and reached up to remove her tears.

"It has come to my attention that Terran females have an over- abundance of this liquescent and it can signal either happiness, sadness or even terror. It would pleasure me greatly to know the source of your tears My Nyota."

Biting her upper lip she said,

"Spock I am happy for you and me. I believe you had instructed me that since you were unable to, I could smile for you, now I shed tears of happiness for you also."

Brushing his lips against her cheek he said,

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee).

He then felt a mental nudge from his mother and took her hand in his and said,

"My Nyota, we must join the others. I shall not leave your side, or allow you to be intimidated."

*I created The Blood Oath to indicate an oath of extreme importance. It basically calls upon the breaker of said oath to commit self-murder, the Vulcan equivalent to suicide. Because of their mental abilities, a Vulcan can will himself to die, or cease to exist. (See The SFS Continues, Lights, Action Camera Chapter Eight)


	31. Chapter 31

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-one

T'Pau sent a message to Spock,

'You must speak and greet for you are the person who has been chosen, send your aduna to me, she shall remain in my care until you choose to leave this reception. It is my pleasure to sit and talk with her. Attach yourself to your father and meet those whom one day you will be regularly associating with in your governmental position. Once you depart from here it is doubtful that anyone will see you for several days. Your father is leaving the house for your use. He and your mother are going to governmental lodging so you and your aduna will have privacy. _Dahr K'le' Dorle Dutar_ Attend to your duties.'

Spock sent to Nyota,

"This is your 'christening' message. Great mother has requested your attendance at her side. She insist that I accompany my father. Please forgive me for not carrying out my first promise to you as your adun."

Nyota, not sure of how she would fare with a silent message, instead used the non-verbal response of a head nod. Spock led her to T'Pau, he nodded and left. Amanda was seated on one side of T'Pau, Nyota was directed to be seated on the opposite side.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Some who came to speak to T'Pau voluntarily acknowledge Nyota with either a typical Vulcan nod, or addressed with the honorific address, 'T'sai Nyota'. (Lady Nyota). They would then leave. It was as if they required closer scrutiny of her person. If Vulcans gossiped, she was certain she would be the topic of conversation in some Vulcan homes that evening.

T'Pau informed Nyota,

"Your position allows you to remain seated, as is the case with Lady Amanda, but at any time you wish to talk to, or question any who approach, you may do so."

"Thank you Honored Mother."

Just as T'Pau finished a Vulcan female approached Nyota and said,

"Since your place of origin is the United States of Africa perhaps you have observed elephants."

Nyota responded,

"Yes, I have. During the time of Africa's unification, there were programs that were established to protect all indigenous wildlife, that included elephants. Because of those programs there are many large herds of elephants today and most roam free. For any orphaned or injured elephant, areas have been set aside where they remain protected until they are healed or can be trained and reintroduced into the wild. In my youth I was privileged to volunteer my time working at one of those locations.

"Were their consciousness open to you?"

"No, my talents do not include that gift. I am planning to take my adun there to allow him the opportunity to commune with them."

The female nodded.

"Your mastery of our language is indeed most satisfactory."

Nyota was almost ready to say thank you but that would have been a major error as a Vulcan response, the reason being, excellence in all efforts is what was always expected, but to add weight to what had already been observed Nyota spoke to T'Pau in High Vulcan,

"Great Mother, this person's comments do encourage me."

T'Pau nodded.

Amanda was conversing with the same lady who T'Pau then identified as the bondmate of one of the members of the High Council. Nyota was informed,

"She can be a powerful ally. She is also from an ancient house."

Nyota was getting the idea that Vulcan politics mirrored every other civilizations', only theirs was much more polite and at times silent.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Within an hour and one half the gathered group was starting to thin out with guest, family, and associates bidding their Vulcan farewell phrase,

"We have been refreshed by your water."

Spock had excused himself to change and then joined Nyota as Sarek saw the last of the guest to the door and returned to take Amanda to their temporary residence. He bid his mother, son and daughter farewell and left. The guards came to accompany T'Pau to her estate.

There was no locks on any doors so no one gave instructions,

"Lock up as you leave."

Their departure left Nyota and Spock alone, the first time since before his departure to Vulcan. He breathed heavily then reached up and touched her face.

"You are tired aduna. Let us travel back to my parents' home. It has been a very long day for you."

As they walked toward their transportation Nyota cleared her throat and said,

"Spock I know it is not the Vulcan Way but I want to give you a Terran compliment. When I saw you come forward it was as if every other person in that room had disappeared. Please excuse my Terran pride, but my adun, that is what I felt when you stood up."

She then added,

"Your robes were magnificent."

Spock explained,

"Each candidate's robes are made especially for him as indicated by the Vulcan script on the lapels and lineal history on the hem. The traditional style is identical to the ones worn by my grandfather Solkan, the first Vulcan ambassador to earth and a Federation representative. As each successor is inducted for training, his name is put first, followed by his predecessors.

Nyota, were you aware of T'Pau's extraordinary efforts on my behalf?"

"Not exactly, I only knew she had great plans for you."

"So, I was able to observe."

She then started by saying,

"Spock it was so beautiful and I felt so small and even unnecessary and I…"

She had been speaking so rapidly like on an adrenaline high. To assure that she stopped her speech Spock took her face in his hands and kissed her, then kissed her again. He took her hand and simply said,

"It is time to find privacy."

Spock entered the flight plan and initiated the flitter's start program. He monitored the controls so all obstructions would automatically be avoided, then set the craft to auto pilot. He breathed deeply before he started this next conversation with Nyota.

"Nyota, when we were married I explained that I would take you as a human male. That experience was without a doubt the most satisfying one of my life. My promise to you included that after we were bonded, I would know you as a Vulcan male. The experience is so very different. There was a gentle sweetness about our physical introduction to one another. At this point my Vulcan nature is demanding dominance. I am attempting to temper this experience with the degree of tenderness that that side of me allows.

As you are aware, in Vulcan society marital bondings only took place when the male begins to experience the effects of his first Pon Farr. As would be the case if a challenge was made, the battle and the sexual encounter would both be brutal. I am not experiencing 'my time' but the initial Vulcan joining is a long, drawn out quest for complete and total satisfaction with very few, shall I say, interruptions. It is at the very beginning that you will be marked as being mine, my aduna."

Running his fingers down her neck sent her body into such a longing. Spock then ran his fingers along her collar bone and stopped at a very specific point of the juncture at her neck.

"I will mark you here. It is my visible mark of possession, it reveals to all who observe it that you are indeed a bonded female, you are mine. I will not have to draw you blood to leave that mark.

Raising his hand and running his index finger down the length of her face he said,

"Beloved at that point we will be so deep into our passion you will not feel the pain, only relief."

Placing his fingers at her PSI points he said,

"I will now show you…"

Nyota for a second heard the wind against the surface of their vessel and then he only heard the beatings of two hearts, her's the slower, and his the more rapid. He gave her the vision of her being marked and then their joining and Nyota attempted to place her hands on his chest, he accommodated her by placing her hand inside his robe against his hot bare skin, where she could feel each beat of his heart.

Nyota sent,

"Spock, the Vulcan male protects his aduna, I am not afraid."

He said,

"You will not rest for days."

"Spock I believe, neither will you."

"Indeed."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry, this is a very long chapter but there was a lot of 'Vulcan Stuff' that had to be addressed.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-two

As Spock settled the craft he exited from his side, opened Nyota's door and lifted her in his arms to carry her into the house. Nyota was giggling and messing up his hair. Of course, his façade did not change but Nyota could feel his chest muscles tightening as a slight growl was produced.

"My Nyota, it is not wise to stoke a forest fire."

Her feet tingled and she continued her own onslaught, kissing his neck. He could not find his room fast enough and without even a comment he ripped her clothes from her body and carried her to their bed.

Nyota thought,

'If that is the prelude, what will the…

She could not continue, Spock was in her mind and she saw his Vulcan passion, a black, swirling almost living thing that engulfed them both.

In that condition there is no time, no recognition of place, just the pulsating of passion. There was the moment that he stroked her neck and moaned. He licked her skin and shouted into what was now a void,

"MINE!"

The darkness enclosed them again and then she remembered nothing.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She awoke and smelled coffee. She had no idea what time it was, for that matter what the day was. She sort-of ached, but in a good way. Of course, she was naked, covering herself and dragging the top sheet behind her she followed the smell of her morning beverage of choice.

Spock was in the food preparation area and was dressed in his loose fitting pants and tunic. He immediately went to her side and kissed her, then kissed her again. He took the sheet and fashioned some sort of covering for her body that would not require her holding on to it for coverage. Once he had finished that activity, he carried her to the table and seated her. Then he brought her coffee and then seated himself facing her as he drank his tea. He studied her carefully and asked,

"Beloved, I want to be assured that you are not experiencing undue discomfort."

"Spock, the only word I can think of using is one that you probably have used yourself. I am satisfied. I have one question, the blackness…"

"Ahh, yes. It is what you stir up in me Nyota. I had never experienced it before, even after we had our Terran ceremony. It must only accompany our joining when we are also together in our minds. It is a powerful, irresistible, drive that moves me to protect, provide for, and pleasure you."

"Spock, it is almost alive."

"In me it is a living thing that is fed by your presence, your scent, your voice, everything that is you. It would also present itself if you were threatened in any way and along with our bond would aid me in locating you."

"Spock, how would it affect you under those circumstances?"

"It would affect all my abilities, heighten their effectiveness in any way necessary to protect your mind and body. Its' affect would be evidenced physically and mentally. If someone or something threatened you, you who are mine, if necessary, that threat would have to be neutralized."

"Neutralized?"

"Removed."

"Removed?"

"Terminated."

"Terminated?"

"To cease to exist."

"Oh!"

Nyota, while we Vo'tosh present a calm, almost unfazed exterior, our passion in regard to our aduna, children, other family members, governmental officials, know no bounds. These are to be protected at all cost, even at the sacrifice of our own lives. Such is The Vulcan way. He took both her hands in his and said,

'Be aware my Nyota I am fully prepared to protect and rescue you. Vulcans have created and refined over twenty different forms of martial arts. Some incapacitate, others can temporarily paralyze and the most powerful can cause death with just the poke of one finger. I have been trained by my father from the age of three and then by masters in later years. Beloved, you, your mind and body are cherished by me, and so will be protected."

Smiling and touching her index finger to his lips she responded,

"I guess it would be no fun playing 'hide and seek; with you."

"Hide and seek?

"Yes, it is a game where all but one participant hides and that one must find the others."

"In this conclusion, you are correct."

Nyota threw back her head, exposing her neck again and of course, he was undone.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

After First Meal Spock suggested,

"If it is agreeable, I would like to take you to visit T'Pau. She will be most pleased to see us."

Nyota nodded in agreement and thought that although at this point she was still trying to adjust to the concept of communication using only the mind. She had remembered when she first had studied about Vulcans she had compared the Terrans' ability to employ a number of non-verbal types of communication for example, gestures, nods, pointing and various sign languages. Others in areas covering great distance had used smoke, shells, trumpets, animal horns. drums and the Australian Aborigine had used his didgeridoo and talking stick.

At First Meal they, of course, ate in silence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock was fully aware that no one, not even himself could just barge in on his grandmother. Through their bond he discovered she would be available for a visit at sixteen hundred hours. Spock thought to himself that within the next two days he and Nyota would have to start making adjustments in their sleep patterns, meal consumption, and work schedules to prepare themselves for the return to Terran and Star Fleet Academy. His visit to T'Pau today would confirm whether Star Fleet had been advised of his bonding to Nyota. He was interested in exactly how she had phrased her letter. Spock was certain she would allow him to read her correspondence. He would have to be aware of its' contents since it had such direct application to himself.

Before their visit to T'Pau there was still time to go to the capitol and visit The House of The People, which in fact was a Vulcan museum that housed many artifacts from ancient Vulcan. There was a retail shop on the premises and there he will ask her to pick out an item as an aid for remembering their time here on his home planet. He believed Terrans called them 'keep-sakes'.

It was still early when they arrived and Spock guided Nyota about with a light touch on her elbow. As they were looking into a display case that held ancient writings Spock heard his name. Looking up he found himself face to face with one of his old _tikehr _(teachers). This particular instructor had been quite sympathetic to Spock's plight as a hybrid. Very often he would eat second meal with him so he would not feel so isolated. Spock offered the accepted greeting and then stated,

_Tikehr, _I am very pleased to see you again.

His instructor's reply was,

"As I am to see you."

Spock placed his hand on Nyota's back and offered his introduction,

"Allow me to present to you my aduna, T'sai Nyota of Terra."

His teacher clasped his hands in front of him and said what could best be described as a Vulcan bonding blessing:

"_Lau Schn T'gai suk pi'fel ma wehk ku-san eh mashen bezhun-zaneshu _(May Schn T'gai's large table have many chairs and water glasses)

Nyota assumed that the blessing alluded to the thought that she and Spock would have many children.

Spock voiced the customary farewell and proceeded to nudge Nyota towards the door and their transportation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They entered T'Pau's estate and as was the case when Nyota first observed it, she marveled. T'Pau was standing in the vestibule and greeted them with a raised hand and led them to the garden. The tea service was already set and they lowered themselves to the cushions provided.

T'Pau started the service which would be conducted in silence. Once the ceremony was complete T'Pau led them to another part of the garden and they sat in an area surrounded by most fragrant foliage. T'Pau mentioned the reason for her devoting so much time to the ceremony. As she stated, it was in honor of Spock's grandfather. She did a mild meld so Spock could see him in his regal garments. Vulcans did not take pictures or videos because of their unique gift of eidetic memory. Nyota felt a little left out until T'Pau handed her a small box and requested that she open it. It was a beautiful ring with a Vulcan blood stone in the center. T'Pau explained,

"That ring was my engagement ring. I had no daughter to pass it down to so I give it to you my daughter, through bonding, so that you can pass it to your oldest daughter. I would want very much to live long enough to see that one's face."

Spock then question,

"Great Mother, I am convinced that the action you took on my behalf took great effort."

"Yes Spock. She held up two fingers and then again melded with him in order that he might see the upward climb that insured hid bonding and investiture ceremonies would take place.

She had thoroughly mapped out how she would be able to convince the two governmental bodies to agree on Spock's bonding ceremony to a bondmate that was non-Vulcan.

Her first move had been to introduce an addendum to the rules for qualifications necessary for presenting oneself as the candidate for training for duties leading to ambassadorial ascension. She was aware she would have to convince both bodies of its necessity. The new qualification was that the candidate had to be bonded. The argument on that subject is simply, if the male's aduna is present, and all Vulcan embassies had safe rooms, it would make that ambassadors successful completion of Pon Farr at any location, a certainty. That was very logical.

The second avenue she pursued was that her serving with Skon had allowed for a highly efficient ambassadorship. There was only one time that she had not traveled with her bondmate and that was due to safety issues, she was pregnant with Sarek. So, no matter how logical a race Vulcans were, the physical comfort that an aduna could provide for her adun would certainly contribute toward his efficiency.

She could envision the quiet that would follow her revelation regarding her grandson's betroth. She was fully aware of the deep seated prejudice against every other species in The Federation that was harbored by her was the source of thoughts against mixing of the species. In her family's case, the argument being the dilution of Surak's bloodline had already occurred when Sarek married Amanda. For his son to follow in his footsteps and bond with a human would certainly be a point to be debated.

It was a classic example of not seeing the forest for the trees. The definition and thought about dilution was that it was supposed to weaken, make it less effective, less productive, diminished what was produced in every area. How could they say that about her grandson? His record on Vulcan was flawless. On Terra, at Star Fleet Academy he had graduated first in his class, after a three month tour under Captain Pike he had been promoted to his present rank Lieutenant Commander. On that ship he had served admirably as First Officer, and Head Science Officer and was already picked by said captain, to serve in those two capacities upon the still in production Star Fleet's flagship, The Enterprise. Spock was also heavily involved with assisting in The Enterprise's over-all design along with the creation of its computer programing system. This was done while serving as head of the Computer Sciences Department at The Academy where he also taught a number of Vulcan language and ethic classes. The questions therefore were: What evidence was there of dilution or weakening? Where was the basis for their arguments against Spock? These questions when verbalized left the two bodies without any rebuttal.

T'Pau had read many Terran books in her youth and remembered a series of books written by Pearl S. Buck who after observation of children of two races observed,

'They have taken the BEST' of both parents and have become superior.'

That statement certainly applied to her grandson.

The third point in her argument had been be a subtle form of blackmail, after all, she had the deciding vote for any amendment or bills posed by any members of government.

(So, 'Better Ttreat Momma Right'. :0) )

It did not take long for the Council and Committee to be silenced. Minister S'net, second head of the Council had mentally listed all the arguments the members had as they had communicated silently to him. T'Pau knew that If this meeting had been held on any other world it would have been a heated debate. Instead, arguments against, were presented by members who registered no emotion on their faces nor any inflections in their voices and T'Pau absorbed or countered any and every argument against her proposals.

They could say nothing about Spock's abilities, just his choice of bondmate. So her last response had been the form of a question,

"Since when have we become a people who look down on free choice, look down on the right and ability to make logical or personally satisfying decisions in crucial areas of life? Certainly that line of thought and ensuing actions should not be abandoned in an area as life altering as the selection of an aduna or adun.

I have inspected each of these parties consciousness and discovered something so rare, so unique, so desirable—two perfectly matched minds. In view of that fact, would you members desire to be the ones to condemn such a joining that would provide perfection and total satisfaction?"

No one responded to the questions. T'Pau, had looked directly into the eyes of each one of the Elders of The Council and Ministers of The Committee, and said,

"I thought not."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The meld had been exhausting and Spock was relieved when T'Pau released him. He was anxious to return to D'H'riset, Sarek's estate. He was aware that his parents would be returning home later that afternoon and there was a serious matter he had to discuss with his father. But upper most in his mind was the matter of desiring private time with his aduna.

T'Pau knew his thoughts, nodded, and gave him the command,

"Go, attend to your aduna."

Nyota blushed as Spock took her hand and rushed her out of the room to their vehicle without a backward glance. T'Pau thought to herself,

'How like a S'chn T'gai male her grandson has proved to be.'


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I wish to thank nyotarules for suggesting other avenues of exploration—T'Pau and examples of Vulcan prejudices.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-three

They arrived back at the house and discovered it still a haven for privacy. Spock carried Nyota into his room and said,

"There is limited times that we will be able to be together until your graduation."

Smiling at him she said,

"Perhaps we should really be grateful for the here and now."

They were still in the bed when Spock heard the noise of Sarek's vehicle approaching. They hurried and dressed and presented themselves at the front door.

As Amanda entered Nyota took her arm and whispered in her ear,

"You were right, Vulcan love is the greatest love there is."

Shocked at her own statement Nyota continued,

"But, I really do not have any point of reference with which to compare."

Amanda smiled and topping her finger on the top of Nyota's hand said,

"Perfection cannot be improved upon."

Amanda smiled for she saw in Nyota's eyes the same devotion she had seen in her son's. Amanda started preparingh Last Meal and Nyota washed her hands and sat out the dishes. Spock came in and Amanda looked at him and smiled,

"My son, I have never seen you so…relaxed."

Not even getting the sense of what his mother was saying he said,

"Not having to meet a daily schedule allows one to be able to obtain needed rest."

Amanda eyed Nyota as she put her hand over her mouth as she smiled and almost, but not quite, laughed aloud.

Amanda said,

"Spoken like a true math and science prodigy. Spock I should have included your talents as a time and motion expert in that statement."

Spock simply nodded, for he did not quite 'get the joke' and with a nod he left the females' presence.

Standing in the doorway Spock addressed his father,

"I wish to speak to you and also I have been informed by mother that Last Meal will be served shortly."

Sarek's office door was open and he simply nodded for Spock to enter. As Spock approached his father's desk Sarek said,

"My son, I can already see that all is well. At this time I must advise you about your training scheduling. Nothing will be done until your duties to Star Fleet have been satisfied. At that time, if you so desire, you and your family will be free to come here to Vulcan."

"Father, this will have to be discussed at length because I would like to start our family while still on Terra. You know my hybrid state was not welcomed here on my home planet. I do not wish my children to suffer any censure because of who their parents are. I am sure you can see the wisdom in that decision."

Sarek countered,

"Let us have this conversation again after your active duty is complete. With external changes, the heart of Vulcan might be touched and we will see a less stringent attitude towards IDIC."

"Yes father, that is agreeable."

"Come my son, a lesson I have learned and you had best likewise learn, do not keep your aduna waiting after she has spent time preparing a meal."

Spock nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile T'Pau had divested herself of her formal regalia and had ordered tea to be served in her garden. As she entered a breeze conveyed the scent of the _waneti _flower and it took her back many years.

Skon, and T'Pau had experienced the _Kah-kaher_ (bond arranged by parents). He had some back to Vulcan for a brief stay. Presently he held a post on Terra as part of his ambassadorship training. He had received the news of his father's illness and it was indeed grave. He had met her at the gates of D'H'riset's (ambassadorial estate) gardens and he approached with his hands behind his back. He was so much taller than she and he bowed his head in recognition and then presented her with one flower. It was the fragrant _waneti_ (a flower with small white pedals). Nodding in acceptance T'Pau received it from his hand. Her heart was fluttering as he placed the tip of one finger on her cheek and spoke,

"My absence from you has been very difficult for me."

"Skon, you express my own thoughts."

T'Pau had been bonded at seven years of age, Skon was fifteen years older than she, but had not as yet experienced the _koon-ul (_bonding at seven)because his family lived off-world, and no eligible or suitable Vulcan females were available where they were. A matchmaker had negotiated their bonding and both the parents had seen that they were indeed compatible.

Even at seven years of age t'Pau had been outstandingly beautiful and brilliant. She was known to be able to carry on engaging conversations with persons far older than herself. For those two reasons she had been sought by other prestigious family for their sons. These young males were given initial interview and introduced to T'Pau, but there was no connection, but when Skon had just offered his greeting T'Pau knew that he would make her satisfied and their lives would be most fulfilling. They spoke on many subjects and she also saw within the turnings of their minds a deep compatibility. T'Pau graduated top of her class from the Vulcan Science Academy a first for a female.

When Skon's hormonal shift became evident he was put on the fastest transport vessel to return quickly to Vulcan. She was advised that Skon's Pon Farr was imminent, she remembers that her mother and aunts dressed her and styled her hair. She had been schooled on the function of Pon Farr, she did cherish Skon and knew her value to him. She looked forward to their becoming a family. What she was unaware of was the physical nature of Pon Farr, the exhausting nature of Pon Farr, the brutal side of Pon Farr, at twenty-one years old she would experience it. Skon was thirty-six, a tall, fully mature, muscular Vulcan male and she was a slight young woman who barely reached his shoulder.

As she looked at it now, she had to admit it was the most pain she had ever endured. At the end of the ordeal she was covered with bruises, bite marks and Skon's mark of ownership that was displayed in a very visible place on her body.

When she regained consciousness Skon lifted her up and carried her to the bath tub. Before she had awaken he had cleansed himself and dressed. He carried her gently and placed her in the warm water he had already run. Baths were not the usual way that Vulcans cleansed themselves, sonic showers were the usual. But inside the caves where Pon Farr was experienced there was a bath tub and it was there that Skon cleansed her body and washed her hair. He then treated her wounds. The look of guilt on his eyes was an indication of how much shame he felt because of the harm he had done to her person.

He cradled her on his lap and said,

"It is because of you I live and because of me you have suffered pain. What a terrible repayment for your loyalty to me. There are no other words in our language that can convey the depth of my regard for you other than _th'i-oxalra_ ( I appreciate what you have done). But I grieve as I look upon your ravaged body."

He had then brought both of her palms to his lips and kiss them.

She had taken his hand and placed it on her PSI points so they would have that physical contact and she sent,

"Beloved, my role as aduna to you, Skon will include this experience every seven years but think of this, for the rest of our time, six years, and some months and days we will experience a life of deep satisfaction and devotion. I think that that good far outweighs whatever Pon Farr brings."

T'Pau remembered that her words were indeed prophetic, for that indeed was the life they had lived together. They worked as one, he elevated her intellect and was amazed that indeed they together were two minds that functioned as one. With his full investiture as ambassador, they traveled to every Federation planet and she acted as his secretary, the first female to do so and she continued to be taught.

Their final years together he attempted to shield her from his mind so she could not physically witness his mental decent, the destruction of his mind and his control. At one point he had even talked about _ish if shahtau mene _ (self-murder). His gradual withdrawal from her mind would save her from the physical effects of a sudden withdrawal that would lead to bond sickness.

When she finally called their son Sarek back to Vulcan both of them knew that time was short. T'Pau remembered that the day before Skon died he called Sarek to his side and asked that T'Pau leave the room. Until this day she has no idea exactly what he told his son, but whatever it was impressed Sarek so much that from that point on it was as if he had matured, not physically, but mentally. He then had called for her and once she had entered she was about to sit in the chair by the bed when he indicated that he wanted her to lie next to him.

It was if the fog of his illness had left him, that he was once again the tall, vibrant man she had spent over one hundred forty years with. He caressed her face and said,

"Across the galaxy we came to one another. You always said that I was your teacher, but it was you that taught me so many things. You have been half my heart, half my soul but now I must leave you to the care of our son.

Beloved, do not grieve for long, rejoice in the life we have led, and the great things the two of us have accomplished and now find satisfaction in the accomplishments of our son, and then one day his sons. Tell them about us and the way we cherished each other and may Sarek and any sons he sires find the same satisfaction.

Leave me now, do not return to this room. I do not wish you to discover my lifeless body for I do not wish that image to be ingrained in your mind.

Skon's final words to her were,

_"K'diwa Dif-tor heh smusma sochya eh dif, sochya eh dif_ (half my heart, half my soul, live long and prosper, peace and long life)."

That was the last time she saw the one who had completed her. His body was removed and consigned to the fire. She never saw his body lifeless, so her last memories of him stayed free of the total loss that would have been experience by her if she had participated with the body's preparation. Skon had advised his close associate, S'ena that he wish for him to remain at his bedside so as to be able to receive his _kar'tra _and the male servants in the house were aware of his instructions for his body's preparation and had silently carried them out. They had then transported Skon's body to the crematorium. When the ashes had been delivered to her she had sat for hours holding them to her breast. That had to be enough, it had to provide her with the degree of closure she required as she continued to carry out Skon's instructions in regards to their son, Sarek, who was now Vulcan Ambassador to Terra and Federation representative.

Sarek had stood with her as her Beloved's ashes were interned, and then she and Sarek placed Skon's _Kartrak ark _in The Hall of Remembrances.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pau got up from her seat and walked to what had been Skon favorite place for meditation, knelt there and was comforted by what she had accomplished to honor her family and while in that state she saw Skon's face as she had seen it so many times before with his smile of approval showing in his eyes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	34. Chapter 34

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-four

Spock and Nyota had settled into their seating aboard the embassy vessel that would transport them back to earth. Nyota was thrilled that she was returning to class even though she had tested out. She missed the interaction that the classroom setting provided.

Graduation was two and one half weeks away. The programs had been printed and Nyota had noticed there was a guest speaker that would address the graduating class. In addition, plans were in place for the graduation ball. Spock had said he would attend, as a matter of fact he would accompany her.

For some students it was cram time and Nyota had made herself available to assist any student who requested her services. She did not work with any student in Spock's classes, fearful of any repercussions. Sometimes she tutored in the library, other times in near empty mess room, while the staff was present or outside on the quad. She preferred to work with females, but at times a male ended up being assisted.

So it was that on this particular afternoon, she was seated on one of the benches, in broad daylight awaiting the appearance of her last student of the day, Cadet James T. Kirk. He was this graduating class's 'Casanova', or so he thought. Nyota had noticed how he could elicit a sigh or other reaction from most of the females just by a glance in their direction. She had to admit that he was indeed handsome in an unpolished way, but he lacked social graces due to the fact he did not have to use them in pursuit of a female for they literally fell over themselves to try to get his attention. In that area, many females succeeded but it was with short term results. For it was in the area of continuing interest in an individual female where Kirk proved lacking. For some reason, he had never attempted to get her attention, maybe it was she didn't appeal to him, or maybe it was a race thing, but she was grateful to not have been the object of his attention. None the less, Nyota was pleased that she was in such an open area in which to conduct any interaction with him.

He approached her with his messed up hair, she thought perhaps that was very much an indication of a contact of short duration with a female student before his arrival for tutoring. He never walked anywhere, he swaggered. His greeting was,

"Hi doll face."

Noticing the look on her face he stepped back with his hands up in defense,

"Ok, Ok, sorry Cadet Uhura, I take that back. Are you ready?"

Pointing to the pile of books beside her she nodded in the affirmative.

He responded,

"Let get started then."

She had to admit the cadet was brilliant. His knowledge of the subject to be tested was quite amazing. Nyota wondered when he had time to study with all the dormitory gossip that matched him with multitudinous cadets of various species. She also could not understand why he had sought out her services, he certainly did not need them.

Once they had finished Kirk sat back on the bench with his legs in front of him, crossed at the ankle. He did not leave as Nyota anticipated.

"Did you know you are considered the most beautiful cadet at the Academy?"

"I cannot agree with that assumption. My judgment on appearance is not clouded by hormonal imbalances or unbridled libido."

"Is that how you think we males have come to such a conclusion?"

"I have no interest in that 'How'."

"Listen Cadet, I am not trying to hit on you, just fill you in on a few facts.

For me, I had never met a person of color until I came here to the academy. Unfortunately, I am not alone in that, shall we say 'inexperience'. Some of us who are Terran come from either small colleges in obscure places or small towns. You are one of the few female cadets of color in the entire academy. When I first saw you I almost collapsed, your appearance was so beautiful, I was stunned. But you were so different. I questioned myself, 'How would she be different from a blonde or brunette? All the parts are the same. But you carried yourself like royalty, untouchable and although all these male cadets would love to have you, all of us had stayed back because you are different…beautifully different."

She heard Spock's voice through the bond questioning,

"Are you safe Nyota?"

Nyota returned mental message described where she was and with whom, then went back to talking to the cadet.

"My people still hold females in high esteem. At one time children were promised in marriage at an early age, but that practice has not been in force for hundreds of years. However, the Bantu people, Wakagunzi clan do not treat their sexuality in casual ways. We are interested in stable families untainted by scandal or irresponsibility. If there is the appearance of being untouchable among the Wakifunzi woman, it is because that is in fact, the case. It is our tradition."

"What happens if the female does not comply?"

She loses a lot, most of all the opportunity to have a husband and family within the clan. She is no longer a viable candidate for marriage to a Wakafunzi male. Our clan has descended from warrior kings, and is the most powerful one in the United States of Africa. We serve in many high governmental positions, are noted educators and inventors. We successfully network, so the possibility of gaining a coveted position, job or post would become quite limited as an outcast. Family is very important to us. I guess for us it could be called a 'national treasure'"

As Nyota talked she noticed Spock walking towards her and smiled.

Kirk looked at her and said,

"Yeah, you are right, 'a treasure'. I was not so fortunate to be born in your part of Terra. I grew up without a biological father, an absentee mother and a brutal step-father. I guess I too am a product of my environment."

Looking at her with an almost smile he got ready to stand.

"Cadet Uhura, it has been a pleasure 'doing business with you'".

Hh turned to the left as Spock approached, both of them stood and saluted, and responded,

"Good afternoon Sir."

Spock nodded and returned the salute.

"Good afternoon Cadets Kirk and Uhura."

Without any further interaction, Kirk nodded, turned and walked away.

Spock looked down at Nyota and sent,

"He has a reputation."

"Yes, but I think that he is a troubled individual. His initial address was not proper, and was corrected and from that point forward did nothing untoward, but I welcome your presence."

Controlling himself and resisting the urge to caress her face,

"Does a visit to The Embassy appeal to you?

"How did you spring that?"

"Spring?"

"Manage."

"My father called the Academy and requested my presence and since you had performed such a fine service for Vulcan previously, he asked that you accompany me."

"Now, that is 'a kicker'.

"Kicker?"

"A brilliant idea."

"Indeed."


	35. Chapter 35

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-five

Early in the day Sarek had a courier deliver a package to The Academy in Spock's name requesting that the two enclosed documents be placed in his tangible file. One document was in French, the other in Vulcan. Certainly it would not be in Sarek's place to suggest that The Academy have those documents translated before association with his son's personal file. Of course, if they had done so they would have been aware that their instructor Lieutenant Spock was a married and bonded male and that his chosen was Cadet Nyota Chandra Uhura. Realizing how lax such a Terran establishment could be, especially when compared to a Vulcan one, he was certain there would be no follow-up translation.

He had already received a request from The Academy to be their honored guest speaker and he had accepted. He insisted that his name not appear on the program. It was in this setting that he would give the very logical reason for his presence at that affair, the graduation of a person who had performed a great service for Vulcan.

`0`0`0`0`0`0``0`0`0`

Spock and Nyota had agreed to meet at the tea shop at 1600 hours. Of course they did not travel together, but did meet at the agreed time. He led her into the shop and as usual all heads bowed as they passed. The waiter asked whether they wanted their usual table or their usual room…they chose the room. Once settled upstairs Spock led Nyota to the couch facing a window that looked out on the boulevard. Rush hour had begun and traffic was heavy in both directions. She tucked her feet under her and sat looking out of the window.

Usually, by this time Spock had already taken the first steps towards intimacy, instead he started to talk.

His first words were,

"Sixty hours…"

He was about to continue when Nyota kissed him soundly on the lips and silenced him.

She simply said,

"I have missed you."

No more encouragement was needed.

One hour before curfew Spock saw Nyota board the transport and then began his own journey toward the academy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Graduation from Star Fleet Academy did not follow the norm for an institute of higher learning. Contrary to many such institutions, there was no long drawn out entry parade of the graduating class. By a certain time all had to be seated, in uniforms and as they exited their lieutenant stripes would be given them. When a graduating class could number hundreds this was certain less time consuming.

Sarek had informed Spock that during his speech he was going to mentioned that he was married to a Terran and point in the direction of Amanda who would be seated in the audience. In addition he would praise the services that one of their graduating class had performed toward the Vulcan community, in actuality, saving a Vulcan's life. Unless the Academy took the time to translate the documents forwarded to them, they would remain unaware of who was serviced and how. They would remain unaware of a French marriage ceremony or a registration of a bonding on Vulcan that involved said cadet. He would allow his son the opportunity to reveal the parties involved' in his own due time.

The very day of their return to the academy Spock had reviewed his file and changed his marital status from single to bonded. Files were usually reviewed once a year, so this personal entry would not be critiqued for quite some time, but when it was, the date would show the entry was posted immediately upon his return from Vulcan. What argument could be voiced, what was done was according to Vulcan law and tradition, certainly out of the realm of supervision by Terran's Star Fleet Academy.

So, Sarek would certainly not mention Nyota's name nor what actual service had been performed when he made the announcement. By Nyota's bonding with Spock, it was in truth that a Vulcan life would be saved. Being fully aware of Terran's leanings toward sensationalism, had Sarek named her, she would have been swamped by students and the inadequacies of the Academy would have surfaced. So he would just let the person that was now a part of his family remain anonymous to those who did not know of Nyota's trip to Vulcan as guest of the great T'Pau. He was certain that his son would pick the time and place to reveal all.

That night Nyota was again called to The Embassy and had spent the night there. If the powers that be at The Academy did not comment on it or question it, it was an indication of how much they still stood in awe of The Great T'Pau and felt honored to provide a service for her. That same mind set had filtered down to Sarek of Vulcan. Amanda had spent the evening with Nyota already they had spent many hours together. Bottom line was Amanda was so overjoyed to be able to speak to another human who was sharing, to a degree, her experience.

For many years Amanda's home has been, Vulcan, every time she returned to Terra she realized how much she missed the sound of laughter, the sound and tonal differences of many voices, all speaking at the same time. Even the distraction of teasing or a jest every now and then was a welcome change. Living within telepathic society lessened verbal communication to only what the Vulcans deemed necessary. They could even conduct 'meetings' and not a voice be heard.

Of course, on Terra there was the gossip and jokes. Now she would be able to share these with Nyota. It rested deep in her heart the prospect of one day Nyota would be there with her on Vulcan. Even now as a comfort, she knew that her daughter was only a com unit contact away and she would indeed relish that ongoing activity.

Amanda had explained to Nyota that she had always hoped that Spock would discover his human side while living and working on Terra. But her deepest secret wish was that he would marry a Terran. Amanda was well aware that even before his birth, Spock had begun training in The Vulcan Way. This way of life was indoctrinated into every Vulcan, male and female. Every area of their live was touched by this 'Way'. For a full Vulcan it was not a battle for the mind for there was no other avenue, but for her son, she knew that his human side at time fought so hard to surface that it might have been physically painful for Spock to subdue it.

What could be observed by all was that, so far, in every area of his life, Spock had excelled. This fact had to be viewed as a testimony of the superior person that is produced by the joining of the Vulcan and Terran's DNAs. It was her hope that her hypothesis would be proved true with the birth of Spock and Nyota's children. She was certain that because the parents who, produced these offspring were themselves so outstanding, these children would be unsurpassingly brilliant and unbelievably beautiful.


	36. Chapter 36

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-six

What Sarek did not know was that his statements had caused a maelstrom that would have unwanted repercussions. While Nyota's name was not mentioned, certain elements within the Terran community, namely newspaper reporters, took this 'ball and ran with it'. Some less than worthy newspapers posted pictures of several cadets with the question.

"Is this the daughter-in-law of the year?"

Fortunately, Nyota's picture was not among them. But the one reporter who had started his personal investigation found a hearing ear and open palm, in one Nyota's roommate male friends. Apparently she had mentioned Nyota's off-planet lab assignment and her absences from the academy. That reporter had surprised Nyota with a holo camera in her face and asked,

"Are you Mrs. Spock."

Almost blinded by the flash she simply remained silent and attempted to escape by returning to the building she had just exited.

Spock felt her direst and met her inside the front door. She was visibly shaking, He took her to the his office and prepared tea.

He told her,

'No more secrets, all will be revealed at the ball. Nyota then said,

"Then we have our 'happily ever after'.

Spock's embrace was firm and sure as he nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime, T'Pau had forwarded a formal message on governmental stationary to Star Fleet's Board of Directors. It read:

Greetings:

This message conveys to you news of another great milestone in Vulcan-Terran relationship. Our Osu Spockh, _Dahrik Fen-tor To-kisev _(Secondary Seal Holder) has complied with a new law and has selected a bondmate. According to a thorough investigation, his choice is his perfect match. The individual so elevated is Terran and is a member of your student body who has excelled in her studies and is thus qualified to be our osu's consort. In this matter he follows the wise decision of his father to join our two people through a marriage and bonding. This action is politically sound and has been 'time tested'.

This is an auspicious time for both of our home worlds and our governmental body discerns the great wisdom in our osu's choice, pointing forward to the continuing positive future of our two worlds.

Our governmental bodies approved of this pairing based on the Vulcan concept that it is acceptable according to the tenets of _Kal-Ut-Shan_, or IDIC, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.

His choice of bondmate, Nyota Chandra Uhura, is the daughter of Benjamin and M'mumba Uhura of Terra, Bantu people of the Wakifunzi clan. Her parents' consent has added to the value and positive nature of this marriage and bonding. Official notification in the form of two certificates of marriage/bonding as legal verification of this event was forwarded to you from our embassy upon Osu Spock's arrival on Terra. It was requested that these document be attached to Lieutenant Spock's tangible Star Fleet file last week.

_IMen sakkhet ur' seveh_ (Live long and prosper)

The Vulcan High Council

The Vulcan Committee

T'Pau of Vulcan

The Board was in shock and totally helpless in dealing with this situation. Spock citizenship was dual, with Cadet Uhura's bonding she also has become a citizen of Vulcan, thus Vulcan law and tradition applied to them both. Although the Prime Directive was not applicable, good sense was. Somehow, it appeared to them all they had been out-maneuvered by a very seasoned diplomat, T/Pau.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The ball was scheduled for two days before the actual graduation. It was in fact the equivalent to a 'good bye' party. Spock informed Nyota that instead of his Star Fleet uniform he would wear one of his formal robes. Nyota was giddy with the thought of Spock's regal appearance. On the morning of the day of the ball, Nyota answered the knock on the door and saw a uniformed Vulcan standing there with a large box in his hand. After placing the box in her arms the Vulcan bowed his head and left.

Since the deliverer was Vulcan, she was certain that its contents would be also. On the underside of the box was a note with the _S'chn T'gai _crest on the envelope. The message was from Spock:

'Nyota you would honor me if you wore this garment this evening. It will be a visible manifestation of our joined state and of course you would enhance the garment's beauty.

Your Spock'

Nyota lifted the formal robe from its tissue paper cushion and could not believe her eyes. In Vulcan script on the lapel, Spock had had embroidered both of their names. Her new family name along with her lineal history was written in Swahili around the hem. He had honored her in this way. Her eyes watered as she sent to him,

'Thank you. You honor me.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

An unmarked embassy vehicle was parked outside her dorm building and Spock stood by the rear passenger door and took her hand to help her enter. He then returned to his place in the back seat. Spock took her hands and kissed the palms and stated,

"My Aduna, the robe's beauty pales next to you."

Looking at Spock she was about to say,

'Likewise'.

Instead she fingered the script on his own robe and uttered an old Terran expression, 'It's 'Show Time,'"

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they approached the building Spock instructed the driver to return in one hour. Nyota figured her husband was going to make short work of this non-verbal 'announcement'.

Spock and Nyota entered the ball room hand and hand and a hush fell over those gathered. They had been assigned seats at a group table but Spock did not intend to become a 'sitting duck' so instead guided her to the buffet. It was as if all were frightened by their stoic instructor who now was escorting their most promising school mate around the tables and allowing her to select food items for him. The general consensus was, 'How domestically cozy was that?'

Spock's face registered absolutely nothing while on the other hand his companion was smiling and on occasion as they wandered about the ball room floor with their small plates in hand Nyota might reach out to touch someone's arm and offer congratulations or simply a greeting. Spock stood regally by her side and would nod in recognition of anyone that Nyota stopped and greeted.

Once they finished their food Spock left Nyota to secure drinks. With his departure from her side she was swamped. The general line of questioning was about Spock's presence at the ball…with her.

She broached no answers and with Spock returning to her side her questioners scattered.

"Do you think we should solve the mystery?"

"Do we have to do that here and now?"

"No, K'diwa, if you wish it could be announced through The Embassy."

"Yes, yes, that appears to be a good idea."

Just then the music started. It was a waltz and Spock took her drink glass from her and placed both of theirs in the refuse container they had just passed. He held out his hand towards her and sent,

"My wife, will you agree to dance with me."

Her blush was so appealing that his chest constricted and it required that he take a deep breath. Nyota nodded. He positioned her body next to his and watched as whispers were heard from behind strategiclly positioned hands…all of them heard clearly because of his superior Vulcan hearing:

'What is he doing?'

'I didn't know Vulcans dance.'

'Why is she wearing a Vulcan robe?'

"Why are they wearing matching robes?

"Does anyone know how to read the writing?"

'They certainly look good together.'

'Does The Board of Directors know what is going on here?'

'Why does she look so comfortable; like she has done this before?

Nyota started the dance looking up at Spock and then she found she was developing a crick in her neck and finally placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Through closed eyes she saw the flash of a holo-vid camera that startled her. She felt compelled to lift her head. Spock gently placed his hand at the back of her head and returned it to his chest and then viewed the student with the camera with his most intimidating stare. The cadet scurried away.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock made no announcement, no admission at this affair. He escorted Nyota to the door and left the affair without a single word to another person besides Nyota. He was certain that a call for him and Nyota to appear before the board of directors was forthcoming. Of course, it would probably be intercepted by T'Pau's letter of notice. He almost smiled as he imagined the look on the faces of the board's members as they recalled they were instrumental in the fruition of what would be announced in T'Pau's message.


	37. Chapter 37

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-seven

The next day entire campus was abuzz with the most surprising bit of news ever—Lieutenant Spock and Cadet Uhura…a couple?

T'Pau contacted Star Fleet and advised that for her safety, Cadet S'chn T'gai Uhura Nyota would be housed in the embassy building the one day until graduation. The semester was over, Spock had been given his next assignment. He would serve as first officer and chief science officer on the Fleet's flagship, The Enterprise. Nyota had qualified for a position as a communication officer board the same vessel, but had not as yet been notified.

Several trips were scheduled for that final day before graduation. Each class had the opportunity to pick a destination. Spock realized that after the speculations that were circulating, Nyota would be vulnerable at this time. After all, she was no longer an obscure cadet, attending Star Fleet, she was now consort to the _Dahrik Fentor To-kisev_, S'chn T'gai Spock. Certainly, Nyota would have been uncomfortable to be so singled out, thought it inappropriate and pretentious to post Vulcan guards on the bus transporting the students to their destination. As a matter of fact, she would not have consented. Even so, there was an uneasiness that nudged at Spock's consciousness and he had no way to discover the basis for it.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The bus was loaded and the students were excited. No one dared address Cadet Uhura about exactly what was going on in her life. The scheduled trip was to The Sequoia National Park to view the redwood forest. Lunch had been prepared by the Academy kitchen and for the most part the mood was festive. Nyota's roommate had just returned from her off-planet assignment and was in time for the trip even though she missed the ball. She and Nyota were seated next to one another and Nyota noticed she appeared a bit subdued. She nudged Nyota and asked,

"What have you been up to since I was away?"

"Quite a lot."

"What is this bombshell rumor that is floating round the campus?

"Something I am not at liberty to comment on."

"Not even to your best friend?"

"Not even to a twin."

"So, when will you be able to tell me?"

"I am not sure."

"This is killing me."

"Be assured, you will live through it, I have."

"Right."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The road ahead was a steep incline and two males dressed in Department of Transportation reflector vests were waving the bus to the side. Once the bus had slowed and stopped, the driver opened the door. Then it was that two other men exited the truck that was parked. They were dressed in black and wore black masks and carried phasers. One of the men stood at the front, with his weapon in hand. The other walked down the aisle and stopped by Nyota's seat. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to face him. His voice was muffled through mask. He said,

"This is the one."

Dragging Nyota down the aisle, to the silent shock of the students, they exited the bus, taking Nyota with them. Their instruction were,

"We have scrambled your signal to Star Fleet. You will not be able to contact them for quite a few minutes. Get out of here."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

A blindfold was fixed upon Nyota's eyes and her arms were bond at the elbow and again at the wrist. She heard Spock voice through their bond.

'Your heart beat and breathing is labored. K'diwa, what has happened?'

'I have been forcibly removed from our bus by at least four males. I have been placed in the back of a vehicle that is just starting to move…'

It was as if everything around him collapsed. His very being was screaming but Spock tramped down the darkness and sent her a relative calm and the words,

"K'diwa. I will find you."

As he left Nyota's mind his father's thoughts came to him,

"I have become aware of a dangerous situation involving my daughter. Spock, this is a test of your dual nature. As a Vulcan, your dark nature will require blood. As a human you seek justice and the safe return of she that is half of your heart, part of your soul. You will need guidance and assistance. I will accompany you in your search. Vulcan guards will remain unseen, but present, knowing of our every move."

"Should the authorities be advised?"

"The entire bus of cadets will make a report. Your aduna's status as an abducted person will become well known."

Within ten minutes Spock heard a knock at his door. Before him was his father, in the uniform of Vulcan Security, dressed in black with a knit cap on his head. He handed Spock his duplicate outfit and said,

"No time must be wasted. I will now send to your aduna a very specific message,

"Daughter, are you presently safe?"

"Father, after the initial encounter, I have not been physical touched or harmed. It appears that the abductors are mapping out some other details of the plan. Their conversation is muffled."

"Allow me to hear with your ears."

Through their bond Sarek hears several voices in conversation.

'I believe we should move further into the woods.'

'This cabin is not on a well-traveled road.'

'Who is in charge here?'

'Her in-laws are as 'rich as god'. That ransom figure is not enough. Her husband will give anything for her safe return.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the distance Sarek heard the sound of a railroad train and the very distant sound of gulls.

'Daughter, I want you to lick your lips slowly so I can 'taste' the air.'

Nyota complied, exposing her tongue. Sarek responded,

"I have analyzed the air, heard the voices and the surrounding sounds. Daughter we will find you."

Spock entered her mind and his message was,

'Comply with their request within reason. Avoid confrontation. Any injury to you is an injury primarily to me. I am joined on my search for you by my father. We are well ahead of law enforcement in our securing your safe return."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek said,

"Spock our first step to insuring your aduna's safe return is to speak to the male who was driving the bus at the time of abduction. We will visit the fleet's transportation garage and secure an audience with him."

Spock nodded and quickly dressed in the clothing supplied by his father and the two of them left the embassy to seek out the driver of the vehicle in question. Sarek had an idea that he had to pursue; 'what if, as Terrans say, this was an inside job, that the driver was a party to the kidnapping. Exactly how information would be extracted from the suspect was still a question that could only be answered after their contact with the person in question.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek was piloting the vehicle as it parked in front of the location. They went to the main office, and after identifying themselves, secured the identity of the driver and permission to speak to him. The fleet dispatcher requested the driver to report to a private room and as he entered Spock and Sarek both were able to determine that when he saw them his heart rate elevated and breathing became constricted. His words resonated with a false confidence.

"You must be the abducted female's family."

Both Spock and Sarek thought,

'How would he know for a certain that was true, Nyota certainly did not look like the two males the driver was looking at. It was a certainty he had never encountered a Vulcan stare. He now was experiencing it times two. Such a display by Sarek has been known to silence a crowd of bickering enemies within seconds. Spock gestured to the male to be seated and he complied.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: One of my loyal readers, nyotarules, reminded me that cameras on buses are the normal in our day, how much more in the future. Although this is not a city bus, but a hired bus, I have taking her suggestion and corrected that matter. Thank you for your continued support.

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-eight

Spock stood and extended his hand,

"I am S'chn T'gai and this is my father, Sarek of Vulcan. We are here to gather details about the abduction of, S'chn T'gai Uhura Nyota. Getting his son's non-verbal message, Sarek stood and also extended his hand.

If a Vulcan could smile, we would have seen a display of this times two. They both observed, first a change in heartbeat, breathing irregularity, sweaty palms, difficulty in making eye to eye contact and false bravado. For a Terran the expression would be, 'I think we are on to something here.'

Spock sent to Nyota,

"Briefly describe the men you saw."

She complied.

Sarek inquired of the bus driver,

"Would we be able to get any description of the perpetrators?"

The description he gave contradicted Nyota's.

Sarek continued,

"Did they go directly to the victim's seat?

The bus driver said,

"They did a seat by seat search."

Not according to Nyota, she said they spent little or no time searching but came almost directly to her seat as if they had been informed of her place on the bus.

"Were they armed?"

"They carried phasers and pointed them menacingly toward several on the bus, myself included."

Another contradiction.

Spock then calmly said,

"Were you aware that a recording devise was on your bus?"

Of course Spock was referring to His Nyota."

The bus driver now became agitated.

"That devise was not working properly."

"Do you know why it was not working at its maximum efficiency."

There was silence.

Sarek continued in what was going to work out as a continuing interrogation.

"When an important member of the Vulcan governmental society travels by means of non-Vulcan transportation, such devices are a normal precaution. Is there anything else you would like to say before we reveal what our conversation has disclosed.

The bus driver nodded in the negative.

Thus, Sarek continued,

"We two are working along with Vulcan Security to secure the safe return of my daughter-in-law. You are presently in the company of the now missing female's bondmate. You have crossed into dangerous territory by the act that puts her safety in jeopardy for a Vulcan male will not hesitate to terminate the life of anyone who even touches his bondmate or wife. You can thus understand how he would respond when anyone threatens the one that the male calls his K'diwa, half of his heart, half of his soul' his bondmate or wife. In fact, so closely are the bondmates to one another, the loss of a Vulcan male's bondmate, is the most threatening experience for a Vulcan male. This criminal act is unheard of on our mother planet.

My son and I have observed there were several duplicities in your statements that have been contradicted by the verbal and visual report that we have examined. In addition, upon your entry into this room certain physical symptoms were observed by my son and myself. As touch telepaths the truthfulness of our initial conclusions were confirmed by our flesh on flesh contact with you, the first one observed was a common sign of nervousness and anxiety—sweaty palms, one other was voice tone and finally eye movement.

By the way, we never addressed you by your name, Mr. Frank. I want you to know you will be punished for your assistance in the perpetration of this crime. A cooperative spirit might assist you when you go before your planet's judicial system. Be aware if this crime had taken place on Vulcan soil, your punishment would be at the hand of my son. Despite the pacifistic exterior Vulcans present, be fully assured of our abilities to dispense punishment. I myself was put into a similar situation when my aduna, or as you say, my wife's life was threatened. In my determination to secure her safety, with one finger, I terminated the lives of the three assailants who had put my bond mate and my son's life in danger."

Sarek held up his index finger and he continued,

"At that earlier time, this finger was my weapon. At this time, my presence here acts as a deterrent to my son's taking matters into his own hands as I did earlier. That earlier incident did not happen on Terra. Here I know for a certainty in this case justice will not be perverted by bribery for the entire Federation will be watching."

Spock stood menacingly over the man and said,

"What information can you give me as to where my wife is being held prisoner."

"I will draw a map."

"No map, you will take us there."

"Why have they not as yet demanded a ransom?"

"There appears to be quite a bit of disagreement as to the amount that should be requested."

"You mean demanded!"

"Yes, demanded."

"What were the intention as to the outcome for my wife either after the ransom was paid, or if it was not?"

"There was talk about her…not being found."

Sarek noted his son's right hand curling into a fist and he sent,

'No good will come of violence. The logical action is to allow this criminal to assist us in finding your aduna.'

Spock responded,

'Illogically, I would find satisfaction in inflicting upon him immeasurable physical and mental pain.'

Sarek replied,

'Referring to my own experience, when a Vulcan male is bonded with a Terran female, logic apparently, is not always what is primary motivation in areas of decision making.'

'Indeed.'

This silent conversation took just moments and then Sarek and Spock addressed the matters at hand. They escorted the driver out of the door of the room they had shared and reported to the front desk that the driver was going to take them to the scene of the crime. They did not choose to inform the dispatcher that the driver's return might take ten or twenty years.

Sarek sat next to the bus driver in the back seat while Spock piloted the vehicle. His father knew that to isolate his son in the back seat with this person would definitely be unwise. Sarek knew from experience that the black stirrings in his son's mind could easily become unleashed. Sarek also knew that once the darkness surfaced it took inordinate effort to cage it gain.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once they reached the crime scene the bus driver exited the vehicle and pointed out the exact location where each criminal stood during the act. He described the events and Spock allowed Nyota to listen in. She verified his now suddenly recalled accuracy.

Spock was taller than the bus driver and looked down on him in a way that the criminal would interpret as intimidating.

"Now, tell us, where is my wife?"

"In the woods, in a cabin."

"How many are with her?"

"Four."

"You will take us to her."

"They might kill her if you try to free her now."

"We might kill you if you do not take us to her NOW. Of course, you realized how with such little effort we could do so. Be warned by me Mr. Frank, my patience has its' limits."

The driver responds.

"We cannot drive to the location it would make too much noise."

"So we will walk."

"It is a long way."

Spock replied,

"Tell me Mr. Frank, do you think that that would dissuade me from making the search?"

The man was silent, checked his location and started off. Of course he was concerned about the length of the trip because of his dislike of hiking…but two powerful Vulcans to his rear convinced him that starting off was the wisest thing to do.

On the path, surrounded by trees Sarek kept tasting the air, listening for any sounds that could relate to his contact with Nyota. Suddenly to the left he could hear in the distance the sound of a train. To the right he discerned the sound of gulls. He sent to Spock,

"Your aduna is nearby."

He knelt and took dirt and smeared it on his face to cut down on glare and reflection. Sarek pulled his cap down over his ears and eyebrows and signaled for silence.


	39. Chapter 39

Claustrophobia

Chapter Thirty-nine

Sarek sent to Nyota,

'Daughter, in your mind hum.'

Crouching and moving silently through the underbrush Sarek followed Nyota's signal. Spock thinking about the freedom still afforded the bus driver both physically and verbally, administered the nerve pinch, took off the man' jacket and used it to secure him to a tree with his hands above his head, placed his handkerchief in his mouth and then followed Sarek. In the clearing they saw a cabin. Both males inhaled deeply to attempt to identify Nyota's scent. Sarek nodded to Spock. They noticed one side of the cabin had no windows. While still obscured by the underbrush Sarek sent,

"We will wait until darkness falls. Our vision is not impaired by the lack of light and we still have the element of surprise. My son, take this limited time to meditate and center yourself. This is not the time or place for you to squander your abilities. These men are worthless; rise to the occasion and allow logic to dictate each one of your next moves. Spock lowered himself into the lesh'rig position (kneeling, feet tucked under buttocks, instep against the ground) and closed his eyes to be greeted by the smiling face of she whose existence in his life caused all other achievements to pale into insignificance, the one that had made his life truly worthwhile, his Aduna.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Spock surfaced after his period of meditation he was centered and clear headed for the first time since Nyota's disappearance. Sarek sent,

'The door does not appear to be strong. There are two hinges so a solid blow to the center of the door should open it. Once the door way is cleared you immediately find your aduna. I shall take care of these four males.'

'Are you certain I cannot be of assistance in the actual confrontation?'

Looking at his son Sarek's counsel was simple,

"I have done this before*. Terrans would claim I have had what they call, a 'dress rehearsal'. Go to your aduna and comfort and protect her."

Lightening would have thought of Sarek's next moves as competition. With a roar he crashed through the door and leaped upon the half sleep males. Instead of going to the extreme that had been the case years ago he rendered all four unconscious. They lay sprawled on the floor of the cabin. Sarek's cap was not even askew.

Spock discovered Nyota in a back room, bound and blindfolded. When she had heard the the sounds of combat and then footsteps in the room she began to tremble. Spock's warm hand grasped her arm as he removed her blind fold. Spock carried her out of the room and two of them viewed the 'field of battle'. There was but one chair overturned but the four males lay unconscious on the floor. Just as quickly as Sarek's forage into battle had been, four Vulcan Security Guards entered the room, secured the males, placed them effortlessly on their shoulders, carried them off and loaded them inside their transport.

It was then that Nyota started shaking with sobs,

"I thought I would never see you again, I thought I would not touch you and hear your voice ever again."

In the meantime, Sarek had instructed the guards to pick up the bus driver who was secured to a tree and wait for them to board the flitter so they could be returned to their own vehicle.

During the entire time Sarek had been on this mission he had blocked contact with His Amanda. Now they had two weeping females on their hands. It would be best for them to return to the embassy as quickly as possible. Revealing the position of their vehicle Sarek instructed one of the guards to pilot it to the embassy garage while they took the swifter craft. Sarek would pilot the returning transport.

Spock sat in the back of the ship holding Nyota in his arms and releasing his last bit of anxiety.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Amanda had never seen her husband looking like he did when he entered their rooms at the embassy. She looked at him and broke into peals of laughter. She then took her handkerchief and wiped his lips before planting her's against his,

"Are you playing hero again?"*

Clearing his throat Sarek gave Amanda the reason he had not responded to their bond,

"Knowing your Terran temperament, and your illogical display of tears, I did not wish to burden you with the progressive details of our rescue attempt."

Amanda went and embraced Nyota and said,

"Go to your private chamber and show your appreciation to your adun, for that is what I will be doing. Amanda and Sarek left Spock and Nyota with their fingers touching in the ozh'esta.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock guided Nyota into their rooms. He examined her carefully, there were bruises on her arms, swelling about her eyes, sleep deprivation showed on her face, and rope burns at her ankles.

Running his fingers down the side of her face and whispering as he allowed the side of his face to rest against her cheek,

"As much as my body desires you I will not tax your strength until I see a wellness in your eyes."

He took her into the sanitation facility and undressed her and placed her in the shower, he then joined her there. It took all of his control to simply cleanse themselves together but before they left the shower she took his face in his hands and said,

"History shows that every hero deserves his welcome home…"

He did not need further encouragement.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After his session of comforting at Amanda's hands, Sarek informed T'Pau of what had happened. He contacted Star Fleet and revealed what had transpired and advised them that he would still be available to be guest speaker. It was fortunate that the graduation was later in the day and so thus Nyota would be able to rest until time to dress. She and Spock would dress in their dress Star Fleet uniforms and after graduation he would attach Nyota's lieutenant stripes to the jacket she was wearing.

Spock had booked a suite at a luxury hotel in downtown San Francisco. In addition he had reservations for a quiet dinner for the two of them at the hotel's five star restaurant. While there he would present his graduation present to her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So Star Fleet's seniors' 'big day' had arrived. At the assigned hour, the auditorium was filled. The Academy's chairman stepped down from the dais,

"Greetings students, parents, and friends, of this graduating class of Star Fleet Academy. This day is the culmination of four years of hard work, diligent study, and interaction with fellow students from Terra and many from worlds far away.

Not only has this academy taught academics, in addition, the bonds that have been forged here will probably last lifetimes. The academy has allowed the students to see that diversity is not only what they observe on Terra within its' animal, vegetable and mineral, but is much more profound in the many worlds that are part of our galaxy and very well represented here at Star Fleet within its' faculty and student body.

All students now present have proved worthy of receiving their promotion to the rank of lieutenant."

There was applause. The chairman continued,

"Today we have with us a guest speaker who is known Federation wide. His own son is an instructor of note and his daughter-in-law…

With that there was a gasp…he continued,

"…his daughter-in-law has graduated top of this class. Allow me to introduce to you Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

Again, there was resounding applause.

Sarek, dressed regally in his robes of state with the Vulcan seal prominently displayed, approached the podium.

"Board of Directors, Falcuty, Graduates, Parents and Guests:

I and my bondmate or as you would say, wife, Amanda Grayson,"

with that Sarek gestured toward his wife,

"…are very pleased to have been invited to this event.

As I look out over the auditorium I realize what I missed when my son graduated. At that time we were off-planet and I was negotiating peace between two warring factions on Andoria. So you parents who are present have not allowed anything to cause you to miss this most auspicious occasion.

All of you parents present here and now, feel the pride that is justifiably yours, which comes from realization that your offspring has accepted a daunting challenge and succeeded. So while it is quite normal to congratulate the graduates. You parents also should be given plaudits because of the ones that you have nurtured and groomed to be successful in this endeavor, the completion of their four years here at Star Fleet Academy.

I now say to you graduates,

May endless space treat you kindly and as my people say,

'_Amsetri tre Mene sakkhet ur'sareh,' _Live Long and Prosper."

There was applause and Sarek nodded at his son who returned the gesture. It was understood that Spock and Nyota would not return to the embassy until the next day. Amanda went to Nyota and gave her a parting kiss, Nyota received her bars and then Spock took her arm and led her out to the rest of this memorable day.

*Sarek saved Amanda and Spock from Klingons while at a conference in one of Valyria's stories. At that time, with one finger he killed three Klingons.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Well this is it folks. There is no tragedy in this story, just a happily-ever-after. Using the word of one of my readers…Cinderellish'

Claustrophobia

Chapter Forty

Spock had booked a suite in a downtown San Francisco luxurious hotel and reserved a table at their five star restaurant for dinner.

They first checked into their room and Spock presented Nyota with a designer dress. He would be dressed in a tuxedo. He was anxious to display his wife before the other diners for he knew she would draw admiring glances wherever she would go. He remembered his first encounter with the one who has proved to be half his heart, half his soul, his K'diwa. He had experienced what he has long ago described as a compression of his world, a condition usually described as claustrophobia.

Spock was a person who was most familiar with working within the confines of a schedule and specific details. Because of that, he had requested that his dinner choices be brought to their table at exactly eighteen hundred hours. As his internal clock signaled the hour he turned on his com unit to view a screen and shared the communication with Nyota. The members of the academy were all seated and Admiral Nelson was seated at the center, he rose and spoke,

"Greeting S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota:

The Honorary T'Pau advised us of your joining, and as she indicated this was an auspicious occasion. Thus, the Star Fleet board of directors wish to express congratulations upon your Terran marriage and Vulcan bonding. Married couples serving with the fleet are not uncommon. Some of us on the Board met our wives while here at the academy. Based on our individual experiences we have ruled that you two will be assigned to the same ship when assignments are made.

Both of your mandatory years of active duty have been reduced to a three year mission, instead of five. This allows Lieutenant Spock to start his ambassadorial training while still with Star Fleet. He will be granted leave time according to what is necessary for his training as will his wife, Lieutenant Uhura.

We are in hopes that these allowances, additions and exclusions meet with your approval.

Live Long and Prosper."

As Spock closed the message he looked over at Nyota and thumbed tears from her cheek.

Nyota smiled and said,

"You and I were against the world."

"To fight for something makes one stronger."

He continued,

"My Nyota, you are in receipt of T'Pau's ring, a family heirloom. Now I present you with my gift to you, for you are half my heart, half my soul…" He placed a black velvet box on the table and nodded for her to open it. Nyota gasped, inside was a ring, its center stone was a Vulcan Blood Diamond mined from the sacred mountain Seleya.

Spock continued,

"Beloved, you have completed me in every way. In my early encounters with you it was as if your presence caused feeling of claustrophobia to affect me. But with our marriage and bonding my world continues to expand. We will travel in space together, learn about new lives, new planet, new languages and that will cause our lives'' to further expand. When we finally are able to expand our family with children, our numbers will expand and continue to grow. Our lives will not be normal, but we are prepared to face all adversities and joys together.

Nyota you are half my heart, half my soul I do not think that I could continue to take one breath without your presence in my life. Thank you for rescuing me from a lonely fate."

For a change, she kissed his palms. His entire face changed and he was about to say something when their food arrived. He examined each dish and then dismissed the waiter.

Everything smelled wonderful and Nyota's stomach responded to the presence of the food. There was a slight upturn of Spock's lips as he took his wife plate and helped it. With a raised eyebrow he commented,

"Music with dinner?"

Since once a nutritious meal had been consumed, Vulcans view desert as superfluous. The logical conclusion was, 'What value was there to desert? Nevertheless he insisted that she order something from the desert menu. She picked strawberry shortcake. When it arrived, and she had taken her first taste, Spock observed the look of pleasure on her face and it bled into him and he felt satisfied that his decision to make that concession was sound.

As she finished he rose from his seat, took her hand and led her to the elevator door. As they entered he sent,

"The number of newly married couples who have rode this mechanical lift might be innumerable. But, our presence here is unique, the second known Vulcan/Terran joining ever. The first two newly married who will shortly be assigned to Star Fleet's new flagship, The Enterprise, and will spend three years in the endless bounds of space as the ship's first officer and lieutenant assigned as second in command at the communication station…"

Nyota squeaked in surprise.

"Second in command? Second in command? Spock you would not say that if it was not true."

"Vulcan do not lie."

She embraced him and he held her tight and rested his chin on the top of her head. They reached their floor and as they approached their room he lifted her up into his arms and carried Nyota across the threshold as she giggled and said,

"I have married a very romantic Vulcan."

"Your assumption that we as a people are not demonstrative in our affection is flawed beloved. You must confer with my mother to come to the proper understanding of a Vulcan male's nature. Let me show you how my Vulcan emotions respond to you. He placed his fingers at her temples and she saw the swirling mass of blackness that appeared to exude heat hotter than his Vulcan body.

Her eyes were wide in surprise for he had never revealed himself in this way.

"It was because my father was aware of how this 'Vulcan love' works, for it is powerful and without proper control it can overpower one and destroy logic, he came to me to assist in your rescue. He was aware that without outside control, which he himself supplied, I was fully capable of terminating the lives of the males who had abducted you.

My father removed me from the immediate area of those males for the blackness drives the adun to protect his aduna at all costs. After all, it is because of a male's aduna that he continues to exist and his line and house continue, so in a way such protective acts are a form of self-preservation. In my case my human half takes on the addition imperative of overwhelming, unconditional, love for you."

She silenced him with her lips and he moaned into her mouth and took all the appropriate steps to fulfil the designation of their accommodations—The Honeymoon Suite. There would be no more secrets, no more hiding, ever.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Spock stood by Captain Pike with his hands behind his back looking out of the window at the endless blackness of space.

At her station, Nyota announced,

"Captain, all system are on standby, waiting for your command."

"Let us see what this baby's got. Sulu, punch It."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was no way their world could ever be small again.

"Space the final frontier. These are the voyagers of the starship Enterprise whose three year mission is to explore strange new worlds, and to seek out new life and new civilizations to boldly go where no man has gone before…"

A/N:

Thanks for your continued support. Another story will be posted soon. As it stands now, it will not be a long one.


End file.
